


Будущее, в котором нас нет

by Krayn_Aletale



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: Падение со скалы изменило их, а от привычного образа жизни не осталось и следа. Для всего мира они - изгои, мертвецы, затесавшиеся среди живых и старающиеся начать жизнь сначала. Так ли просто забыть старые обиды, решить новые проблемы и не сойти с ума окончательно?





	1. Пролог

      Волны ударяются о скалы, с завидным усердием и невнятным отчаянием бросаясь на них снова и снова, раз за разом разбиваясь на мириады мельчайших частиц за одно лишь прикосновение к холодной поверхности. С затаенной нежностью одна стихия уничтожает другую, рассыпая и стачивая даже самые крепкие камни, но при этом обрывая и свое существование, превращаясь в маленькие и соленые, точно слезы, капли. Полная луна равнодушно наблюдает за изящным самоубийством, даря бледный холодный свет и бликами играя на разбитом стекле, а ветер доносит тихий отзвук этой борьбы с подножия обрыва.  
      Вместе с шелестящей тишиной воздух пропитывается легкой, неповторимой прохладой, немного отдающей озоном и мокрой землей, и тонким морским бризом. Так ощущается аромат синей весенней ночи и разделенного древнего таинства. Так пахнет смертью.  
      На обрыве, где мир кажется таким далеким, а небо чрезвычайно близким, двое мужчин балансируют на краю бездонной пропасти. Сорванное дыхание, первые настоящие касания, не стесняемые ложью, долгожданные мгновения молчаливой близости после трех лет одиночного заточения приносят осознание для них обоих: все решится сегодня, сейчас, за секунды, длинною в вечность. Пути назад больше нет; он затерялся среди кровавых линий, проведенных между ними и всем остальным светом. Два загнанных зверя, тянущихся друг другу столь долгое время, наконец нашли покой в объятиях противника: после нескончаемого поиска каждый, наконец, пришел к своему отражению в неожиданном друге и дерзком, но верном враге.  
      Небесные жемчужины загадочно мерцают совсем рядом, неотрывно следя за этим откровением и становясь его невольным свидетелем. Бескрайнее синее рассекается призрачной белой линией, когда одна из них, сорвавшись, падает с неба за линию горизонта, а отражение на воде отчаянно спешит ей на встречу. Место сопряжения вспыхивает маленьким огоньком — звезды всегда загораются ярче перед тем, как навсегда погаснуть, безвозвратно теряясь в темноте.  
      Некоторые говорят, что умирать страшно и болезненно; другие, напротив, считают смерть чем-то символизирующим вечное спокойствие, упокоение души и разума; третьи думают о ней как о небытии и вечном скитании по нескончаемым пустошам или падении в пропасть, наполненную отчаянием и темнотой. Однако есть и те, кто именуют ее возрождением, долгожданным освобождением от оков, сковывающих при жизни, настоящей свободой и возвышением. Не в рай, а над собой, над тем собственным «Я», которое было долгое время закрыто в клетке морали, совести и множества правил и законов.  
      Прижатые друг к другу, окропленные кровью тела; руки, отчаянно и крепко цепляющиеся за плечи, прижимающие так, будто от этого зависят их жизни и взгляд глаза в глаза, полный невысказанных слов — это  _действительно_  похоже на смерть и…  
      — Это  _прекрасно_ … — Самые важные слова всегда тихие, но порой значат больше, чем признание в любви; они откровеннее, чем тысячи самых личных разговоров. Притянуть ближе, обнять крепче, проникнуть под кожу и пробежать по венам: если бы это только было возможно.  
      Всего полшага отделяет их от края, секунда от падения с колоссальной высоты и вечного забытья в объятиях друг друга. На них не действует бессмертие, для них не придумано возрождение, более того, оба уверены, что давно не существуют, но только не знали об этом. С самой первой встречи, с первого взгляда, с начала их смертельной гонки, жертвами которой пали сами, начался отсчет до этого момента. Сколько еще бездыханных тел будет в этой партии? Какое количество крови будет в тех реках, которые они прочертят по миру? И сколько боли придется вынести?.. Они не знают.  
      После всех этих лет открытого противостояния, каверзных подстав, интриг и предательств, жажды смерти друг друга, горечи боли от нанесенных ран и иррационального стремления друг к другу единственное, что осталось — это усталость и некое подобие любви. Быть может, права была девушка, которая сказала однажды о том, что они понимают лишь язык насилия, что нежность чужда рвущейся маниакальной страсти и больной извращенной привязанности. Они соединены между собой неразрывной нитью, а чувства мечутся меж огнями противоположностей. Это гораздо больше, чем можно представить: больше дружбы, нежности, зависимости, ненависти и той патологии, которой они стали друг для друга — неограниченное рамками чего-либо одного или всего сразу, больше и ближе, чем можно вообразить. Полное единение душ, как одно целое, в котором невозможно уже отделить их друг от друга.  
      Единственная слеза соскальзывает с уголка глаза, прочерчивая дорожку и оттого меняя свой цвет, растворяясь в крови. Обреченность и смирение — восхитительно и пугающе. «Простишь ли ты меня?» — непроизнесенный вопрос с заранее известным ответом. Один из мужчин чуть подается вперед, делая последний шаг и пересекая рубеж их балансирования на тонкой грани края скалы, а остальное делает физика, отправляя две не размыкающие объятия тени вниз, в темные глубины вод Атлантики.  
      «Хрупкая фарфоровая чашечка разбивается», — думает кто-то за мгновение до того, как плавно погружается в воду, и стихия тут же поглощает тихий всплеск от падения.  
      Возможно, это одна мысль на двоих.  


***

  
      Гравий недовольно шипит под давлением шин автомобиля, останавливающегося рядом с припаркованной у дома полицейской машиной. Навигатор оглашает о прибытии к месту назначения; одетая в темный костюм фигура выходит из авто, настороженно оглядываясь по сторонам. Нелогично и глупо было являться сюда в одиночку, но мужчина не хотел потерять ту единственную нить, тот последний шанс одержать победу, ликвидировать опаснейшего из хищников, который мог испариться в любой момент, как и маршрут на интерактивной карте до отмеченной маячком цели. Словно первоклассная ищейка, мужчина отправился по пути сбежавшего преступника, определенно рискуя не только своей карьерой и жизнью.  
      На ходу вытаскивая пистолет из кобуры, Джек Кроуфорд направляется к дому. У него в запасе есть немного времени прежде, чем подъедет группа захвата, лишая его права на заслуженную месть. Холодная сосредоточенность и беспристрастность профессионала отражается на лице мужчины, хотя внутренне он более походит на вулкан, готовый взорваться в любой момент: тяжело признавать, что его обвели вокруг пальца; еще тяжелее то, что он это позволил, хотя и знал, куда смотреть.  
      Тщательно продуманный план, искусно сплетенный из множества деталей, был сорван еще в начале операции, и хотя Джек был почти уверен, что сможет все контролировать и вмешаться в любой момент — это было заблуждением, иллюзией, в которую ему любезно дали поверить. В каждом, даже самом идеальном, замысле есть сотни вариантов срыва, а оттого с самого начала безупречная, казалось бы, тактика была сомнительным предприятием, но мужчина был слишком слеп, чтобы увидеть суть. Джек поддался на уговоры и теперь всецело жалеет об этом: на свободе вольно разгуливают два совершенно больных психопата, и это, определенно, его вина.  
      Поначалу Кроуфорд был уверен в сотрудничестве профайлера, но не теперь: тот, кого Джек считал другом, в очередной раз предал, запутавшись в огромной паутине доктора Лектера, из которой почти невозможно выбраться. Уилл был ключевой фигурой в этой затяжной партии, но он пошел против своего цвета и поставил шах бывшему королю.  
      Шум из внутреннего двора привлекает внимание. Из больших панорамных окон дома приглашающе льется теплый свет, которого едва ли достаточно, чтобы быть обнаруженным, но Джек вплотную прижимается к стене, следуя дальше в сторону источника звука. Он выставляет вперед пистолет и заводит курок, готовясь выстрелить в любой момент, но картина, открывшаяся ему, заставляет замереть на месте. То, что он видит — это два хищника, пара идеальных убийц, залитых кровью и своей, и чужой, их взгляд глаза в глаза — безмолвное согласие, договор о вечной верности и принадлежности, подписанный кровью своей жертвы. Движения отточены и выверены, каждый жест словно был репетирован сотни раз. Как два раненых и ослабленных, но не побежденных волка мягкой, пружинистой, если не сказать грациозной для их ран, поступью обходят Дракона — а это, несомненно, он, — выискивая удобный случай, чтобы вцепиться в него. Секундное замешательство последнего — и Ганнибал набрасывается со спины, а Уилл, в тот же момент, атакует спереди, вонзая нож глубоко в плоть врага. Воздух почти ощутимо вибрирует, когда зубами вырывая кусок мяса из горла Долархайда, Лектер издает тихое рычание, полное торжества и довольства хищника, почуявшего остро-терпкую кровь.  
      Даже Джек, который считает это отвратительным и грязным; Джек, который действует исключительно во благо общества, видит это как нечто ужасное и прекрасное одновременно. Завораживающее взаимодействие, лишенное слов, идеальная гармония преступления — то, что он жадно выпивает взглядом, надеясь не выдать себя лишним вздохом, шорохом или хрустом битого стекла под ботинками, рассыпанного повсюду искристыми частицами.  
      Площадка позади дома освещена тусклым лунно-звездным светом, заставляющим кровь влажно блестеть. Противник падает на колени и опрокидывается навзничь у ног победителей, в смерти признавая собственное поражение. Минута затишья кажется вечностью, но Джек, наставивший пистолет на спину Ганнибала и целящий в сердце — надеется, оно все-таки есть, — не может сделать решающий выстрел. Он с ужасом осознает, как сильно желает узнать, что будет дальше, теперь, когда он видел ради чего его предали, видел ту тьму, которая всегда незримым призраком плескалась на дне глаз Уилла Грэма и почти осязал ту неразрывную и нерушимую нить, что связала этих изначально разных (а таких ли разных?..) людей вместе.  
      Губы профайлера шевелятся, выговаривая фразы, но до Кроуфорда долетают лишь обрывки слов о черноте крови в лунном свете. Агент ФБР никогда не задумывался об этом, но, лишь на секунду переведя взгляд, признает: кровь, нефтяным пятном расползающаяся от тела Дракона, словно жуткие крылья, из-за причудливой игры света и тени действительно кажется черной…  
      Фигуры двух убийц, свидетелем чьего преступления невольно стал Джек, сливаются в объятиях, жадно и отчаянно прижимаясь друг к другу. Внутренняя тьма, умело прячущаяся под маской добродетели, сейчас соединяется, перемешивается, навсегда объединяя их в одно. Кроуфорд солжет, если скажет, что не видел их тягу друг к другу; он почти не удивлен, что она переросла в нечто подобное.  
      Мгновение длиной в вечность, и Джек едва не перестает дышать, видя как губы беглецов почти соприкасаются, но вместо этого два человека срываются вниз, с отвесной скалы, навстречу ветру и бушующим волнам. Выжить невозможно. Высота слишком велика, а внизу скалы и бесконечность Атлантики. Несколько минут он просто смотрит в пространство, где еще пару секунд назад были его бывшие друзья, а затем тяжело вздыхает. Трудно сказать, какие мысли витают в его голове, но в конце концов, он не удивлен таким финалом. Некоторые истории должны заканчиваться именно так, и эта болезненная зависимость, у них называемая любовью, привела их сюда, а смерть стала апогеем дьявольского танго.  
      — Определенно, эти двое стоят друг друга. Определенно стоят, — тихо шепчет Джек, с непонятной горечью отражая свои мысли, а затем грустно усмехается. Долгая, очень долгая ночь.


	2. Песня Атлантики

      Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд свободного падения и беспокойные волны раскрывают свои холодные темные объятия, принимая, обволакивая и заполняя рот соленой жидкостью. Толща воды не позволяет услышать ни единого звука, полностью оглушая, а ощущение собственного тела стирается, когда сильный удар выбивает остатки кислорода и ломает, кажется, разом все кости, превращая их в режущую изнутри пыль. Уже не больно; только странное ощущение пустоты, невесомости и иррационального спокойствия на грани с полным умиротворением.   
      «Смерть теперь выглядит так?» — думает Уилл, когда вода затягивает их вниз. Только где это «вниз» и что именно кроется под «теперь» он не знает и сам. Теперь, когда они пали, поняли друг друга или, быть может, возвращать что-либо назад уже поздно?.. Мысль ускользает прежде, чем можно ее обдумать. Реальность растворяется в небытии, а единственным ощущением остается теплая кожа, прижатая к собственному телу.  
      То, что они не разбились о скалы и воду — странное и неуместное чудо, а утонуть было бы нелепо, однако они мерно идут ко дну, утягиваемые холодными щупальцами неведомого существа. Переливающееся оттенками темного оно смотрит из глубины сотнями черных глаз-жемчужин, следит неотрывно за каждым малейшим жестом своих вынужденных жертв, постоянно шевеля кольцами кишащих по всему дну конечностей. Чувствуя кровь, размытую в воде каплями алой краски, пытается подтащить ближе к себе, чтобы поглотить без остатка, растворить двух мужчин в бездне, у которой нет конца.   
      Удар о скалу посылает импульс от затылка по всему телу, а вспыхнувшая перед глазами ослепительная вспышка действует подобно разряду дефибриллятора. Из онемевших от холода пальцев свободно выскальзывает до того сжатая ткань на чужой спине, оставляя в объятиях Уилла лишь воду, и тогда меняется все. Паника захлестывает и заставляет открыть ранее плотно сжатые глаза, но кроме бесконечной тьмы не видно ничего. Быть может причина в темной воде, без единого намека на проблеск звездного или лунного света. Может, он уже мертв и не в состоянии что-либо видеть и чувствовать, а все происходящее иллюзия обманутого мозга.   
      Словно в отрицании, боль пронзает все тело разом, будто внезапно отняли капельницу с таким необходимым морфием. Едкой кислотой она расползается от полных соли ран, по каждому сосуду, вене, настойчиво проникает в ядро каждой клетки. Отсутствие воздуха заставляет задыхаться и беспомощно хватать губами отвратительно соленую воду, давясь и захлебываясь, силясь закашляться, но лишь выхватывая новую порцию жидкости на языке. Тщетно борясь с собой и стремительно предающим организмом, Уилл пытается разглядеть в черной и, кажется, густой воде Ганнибала, но реальность такова: его нет, а дно непреодолимо притягивает к себе. Тьма медленно, как пробуя, поглощает тело, затягивая ниже, в глубины абсолютного и первозданного безумия.   
      Сознание почти покидает полностью, когда Уилл чувствует, как горячая рука перехватывает его поперек груди и тянет куда-то. Вниз или вверх? Смерть или спасение? Это не имеет для него ни малейшего значения, пока гибель или выживание идут рядом с клятвенным вместе. Подчиняясь, Грэм закрывает глаза и ненадолго теряет связь с реальностью, слепо и доверчиво отдает себя в бережные и жесткие руки доктора Лектера, хотя на мгновение непроизвольно возникает и кажется довольно привлекательной мысль утянуть их обоих вниз. Довершить начатое, запечатлев пару убийц на страницах истории: имена на переплетающихся содержанием папках в архиве, десятки и сотни кричащих заголовков газет, книга или даже несколько – все, что останется после. Забвение в их случае это не так уж и страшно.   
      Захват становится чуть слабее, когда им обоим удается сделать первый вдох холодного, но такого нужного и необходимого воздуха, ярко пахнущего морем и обжигающего легкие новой порцией боли. Заходясь приступами кашля, они изо всех сил стараются держаться на поверхности, хотя высокие волны желают вернуть потерянное глубоко в пучины соленых вод.  
      Воскресать, как оказалось, тоже весьма болезненно.  
      Нет вопросов вроде «как ты?» или «можешь плыть?» — они просто не нужны, потому что у них нет выбора. Не говоря ни слова, мужчины медленно плывут к берегу, временами оказываясь под водой из-за очередного неожиданного удара волны. С каждым движением перед глазами мелькают алые всполохи, а попавшая в раны соль делает любой жест еще болезненнее, однако адреналин пока позволяет в некоторой степени абстрагироваться от этого. Ледяная вода и течение затрудняют движение и, спустя минуты, руки и ноги начинает нестерпимо сводить, и только чудовищной силы желание жить помогает упрямо двигаться вперед.  
      Неосознанно, каждый из них двоих периодически бросает взгляд на другого. Теперь, когда они наконец нашли себя, никто не хочет терять эту нерушимую связь, ставшую почти осязаемой. Кажется, вот оно – вытянуть руку и коснуться кончиками пальцев раз, второй, третий тонкой струны между. Какой звук она издаст? Будет ли это гармоничное сочетание уникальных многозвучных нот или же диссонирующее и разрушительное?..   
      До берега остается совсем немного, когда Уилл, в определенный момент оглядываясь назад, не находит знакомого силуэта. Сердце, еще живое и горячее, на мгновение замирает в груди, и, не щадя себя, он вновь и вновь ныряет во тьму, пока не находит взглядом того, кого искал.   
      «Дышит» — единственная мысль, лениво бредущая в мозгу, а оставшееся до берега небольшое расстояние кажется Уиллу адом. Раны отзываются все с большей болью и тело уже почти полностью отказывает слушаться от холода, но бывший профайлер упрямо продолжает плыть, таща за собой почти бессознательного Ганнибала и серьезно опасаясь исчерпать лимит везения на эту жизнь.   
      Плыть, пока не выберешься. Или не утонешь.   
      Первый шаг по твердому дну кажется очередным, за эту долгую ночь, чудом. Кривясь от боли, едва соображая от усталости, Грэм беспомощно падает на колени, разбивая их о выброшенные океаном остатки разрушенных горных пород. Он, волоча за собой свою ценную ношу и не щадя содранных о прибрежные камни ни ног, ни ладоней, отползает подальше от берега и громадных штормовых волн, грозящих утянуть своих чересчур удачливых жертв обратно в бездну.   
      Пара легких пощечин приводят доктора, принявшего удар от падения на себя и пострадавшего много больше, в чувство, и он начинает тяжело откашливаться от воды. Тишина, разрываемая лишь хриплым загнанным дыханием, и недосказанность, зависает между верными врагами, становясь густой и вязкой. Двое мужчин растягиваются на берегу, отчаянно пытаясь прийти в себя от произошедшего, оценить масштаб ущерба собственному телу и разуму, а также понять произошедшее и обдумать что делать дальше.  
      Первым нарушает тишину Уилл Грэм, смеясь задушено и хрипло, напополам с болезненным стоном от раздраженных ран. Сама ситуация внезапно кажется ему до боли забавной, хотя причин для веселья совершенно нет. Он никогда особо не верил в бога и прочую сверхъестественную ерунду, но после всего произошедшего готов поверить. Выжить после падения с такой высоты можно действительно только чудом, но это наталкивает на мысли о том, что если бог и есть, то он тот еще жестокий шутник. Спасти психопата-каннибала и его, выжившего из ума и следовавшего за этим самым маньяком, как на привязи… Наверняка чрезвычайно любопытно наблюдать за тем, что будет дальше.   
      Умом бывший профайлер понимает абсурдность и неуместность своего веселья и отвлеченных и беспочвенных размышлений, но остановиться не может. Он смеется до тех пор, пока на глазах не выступают слезы, а дышать становиться еще тяжелее. Мозг, кажется, таким образом пытается защитить остатки психики от излишних ощущений и чувств, сейчас маячивших где-то на периферии мыслей.  
      Выжили, и теперь Уилл со всей четкостью понимает, что возврата назад больше нет. То, чего он так боялся и отчаянно жаждал темными уголками своего разума — свершилось. Последняя попытка предотвратить это была предоставлена случаю, который решил иначе, нежели даровать им упокоение смерти в объятиях друг друга. Понимает, что пережив собственную смерть он изменился, выпустил настоящего себя и загнать назад не сможет никогда, да и захочет ли?.. Он понял и принял то, чем является Ганнибал, а вместе с тем он понял и принял то, чем является сам, и готов поставить мир на колени. Перед собой, Лектером или ними обоими? Не имеет значения, пока в нем говорят чистые эмоции, а чувство вины вернется только много позже.  
      Осторожно, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить раны, Грэм садится, по-детски уязвимо подтягивая к себе колени и скрещивая на них руки, все еще не смотря на человека рядом с собой, так как не знает и совсем немного боится того, что может увидеть в его глазах. Будет ли это разочарование?..  
      Наконец он чувствует, что здесь и сейчас — это реально. Он реален, как и Ганнибал, все еще лежащий рядом и так пристально прожигающий его взглядом; сырая одежда, облепившая тело как вторая кожа, ледяной мокрый песок и долетающие с пронизывающим ветром водные брызги, лунный свет, отражающийся в каплях на коже и на пенистых гребнях волн — тоже.  
      Проходит несколько минут, когда он чувствует рядом с собой движение. Ганнибал, стараясь не шипеть сквозь зубы от каждого нового жеста, тяжело поднимается на ноги. Не уходит, а просто стоит, грозной тенью нависая над Грэмом. Не обязательно быть эмпатом и лучшим профайлером ФБР, чтобы понять насколько тот раздражен, ведь аура острой опасности и монотонной ярости окутывает доктора Лектера, словно плотное темное облако.  
      Освещенный блеклым светом профиль его доктора, слегка размывающийся и вспыхивающий от болевых вспышек, кажется чем-то сюрреалистичным и, в некоторой степени, завораживающим. Решительно подняв взгляд, Уилл встречается своими глазами с лихорадочно блестящими психотерапевта, чтобы тут же, как уколовшись, уставиться в линию пересечения скал с океаном, а волн с берегом. Он ожидает слов и упреков, но их не следует, а потому молча начинает осматривать свое раненное Драконом плечо, осторожно оттаскивая частицы ткани и нитей. Такая безучастность Грэма или вид его крови, хотя и не слишком сильно, но еще сочащейся из раны на плече и скуле, приводят к щелчку спускового крючка в мозгу всегда спокойного доктора, и Уилл почти слышит этот чудовищный звук.  
      — Я недооценил тебя, Уилл. Ожидал чего угодно, но ты, как всегда, удивил меня, — звучит ужасающе спокойно, хотя и слышно, как голос слегка дрожит от еле сдерживаемой злости, плавно переходя в болезненное рычание. Ганнибал, словно дикий зверь, норовивший растерзать посмевшего неосторожно поднять на него руку нерадивого натуралиста, продолжает уже значительно громче. — Ты пытался убить нас!  _Себя_!  
      Окончания фраз заглушаются шумно врезавшейся в берег волной, а некоторые слова едва слышны. Ганнибал не был бы тем, кто он есть, если бы не просчитал и этот вариант развития событий. Он дал Уиллу выбор и из всех возможностей тот выбрал смерть. «Мальчишка, все еще пытающийся казаться святым!» — доктор Лектер сам не до конца понимает причины своей злости, но потеря контроля становится почти привычной и нормальной, когда дело касается профайлера.  
      Удивительнее, чем слышать повышенные тона от Лектера только то, что Грэм не испытывает страха перед разозленным психопатом. Этот хищник может пугать кого угодно, но Уилл уже не боится. Не потому что нечего, а потому что устал. Почему нужно что-то выяснять, оправдываться? Зачем?   
      «Посмотри, — хочет он сказать. — Посмотри, Ганнибал. Что ты видишь, глядя на меня сейчас?..»  
      Что увидит он сам, смотрясь в зеркало? Будет ли то его отражение или Лектера, а может просто тень сломанного человека, который вот-вот готов сдаться и рассыпаться под напором обстоятельств? Есть ли еще существо с именем Уилл Грэм или исчезло, поглощенное тьмой? Разбившись в чужих отражениях, осталась ли в нем частица его самого?.. Затерявшись в обилии масок, отыскать себя кажется уже нереальным, бессмысленным и, по сути, ненужным.  
      На место привычному опасению приходит поднимающееся непонятное чувство, отодвигая все остальное на второй план. С некоторой, ему одной понятной, иронией он усмехается, прежде чем произнести:  
      — Я не хотел  _убивать_  нас, я хотел нас  _спасти_! — говорит он в той же манере, как и его собеседник, дерзко и вызывающе глядя прямо на него. Только часть правды: он действительно хотел их спасти. Смерть в их случае была бы лучшим выходом и достойным завершением, но по нелепой случайности — к счастью или нет — они выжили.  
      — Мы выжили! Мы - свободны! — выкрикивает Уилл уже вслух, и на дне его глаз ярко вспыхивает то самое, подавляемое им когда-то, безумие, которое в самом начале их общей истории так заинтересовало Ганнибала Лектера и восхищает его сейчас, не заглушая злость, но возвращая контроль над ней. В его глазах мелькает нотка гордости и самодовольства за любимое творение, словно Грэм — прекрасная картина, на которой осталось оставить пару штрихов до ее полного завершения, что не укрывается от внимания профайлера. Совсем не приятно ощущать себя вещью, хотя и дорогой для владельца.  
       — Это был единственный способ, — исчерпав запал, бормочет Уилл уже значительно тише, в своей привычной манере. — Поймав наверху, они не оставили бы нас в покое. Джек не задумываясь пристрелил бы тебя - сам прекрасно знаешь, а я не хочу за стекло. Поэтому мы должны были умереть для всех…   
      «Вместе» повисло в конце предложения недосказанной точкой, расставляющей все на свои места и признающее их общее не то поражение, не то победу.   
      Внезапно накрывает осознание смысла собственных точных и правдивых слов: они мертвы для всех и у них нет ничего, к чему можно было бы вернуться. У него ничего не осталось, кроме доктора Лектера, и если верный враг привык ни к чему не привязываться и каждый раз начинать новую жизнь с чистого листа, то он, Грэм — нет. Ганнибал всегда сдерживает свои обещания, а если решил вытеснить собой все, что имело для Уилла смысл, то сделает это, и он сделал.   
      Бывший профайлер тоже встает и, чуть пошатываясь, подходит вплотную к своему психиатру. Внутренние чувства и переживания разрывают его, и кажется, будто мир одновременно слишком мал, чтобы вместить двух таких сумасшедших, и слишком велик и принадлежит им. Им обоим.  
      Кулак врезается в скулу доктора и его голова резко дергается вбок. Сила удара оказывается небольшой. Может, из-за того, что так и было задумано, может, из-за общей слабости Грэма или потому, что удар был нанесен относительно здоровой левой рукой, тем не менее он не способен заставить Лектера упасть даже в том не самом лучшем состоянии, в котором тот находится.   
      Уиллу становится немного легче. Маленькая и несущественная, но все же месть свершилась. Ганнибал мог бы увернуться, но не стал, мог бы ударить в ответ, но даже не попытался. Возможно, было бы лучше, ответь он ударом на удар. Драка была бы весьма некстати, но помогла бы урезонить неуемное и обжигающее чувство в грудной клетке.  
      На минуту воцаряется неловкое молчание, после которого Уилл беспомощно утыкается в переход от шеи к плечу доктора, нерешительно прижимаясь и обнимая, как беззащитный потерявшийся щенок, внезапно нашедший своего хозяина, доверчиво и неуверенно жмется в его ладонь. Чувство беспомощности окутывает, словно плотным зимним одеялом. Нет, это вовсе не приятно, если оно душит, а ты и без того заживо варишься в адском котле.  
      — Доктор Лектер, умирать всегда так болезненно? — Тихий шепот почти сливается с ветром, а шум волн делает его едва различимым, но слушающий всегда услышит, хотя и оставит вопрос без ответа.  
      Плечи профайлера вздрагивают, когда на его спину ложатся горячие ладони, притягивая и обнимая в ответ. Уилл дрожит, словно ему невыносимо холодно, хотя отчасти так и есть. Слишком много эмоций и боли, даже для сильного человека. Эти пару минут слабости они позволят друг другу и сделают вид, что их вовсе не было, но оба знают, что это ложь. Один из тех видов лжи, который скрепляет между собой еще больше, еще плотнее, чем любая кристально чистая правда.  
      — Мы на открытой местности. Опасно здесь оставаться, — прорезает тишину голос доктора Лектера и вместе с ним по ушам беспощадно ударяют звуки окружения. Уилл отступает от Ганнибала на половину шага и с сожалением думает, что неплохо было бы снова абстрагироваться от этого чудовищного, давящего и разрывающего голову шума, пусть и в преступно уютных объятиях своего друга-врага.  
      — Неподалеку есть дом. Отправимся туда, — между тем продолжает спокойный и хладнокровный голос, сочащийся уверенностью, будто Ганнибал оказывается в таких ситуациях постоянно и ничего необычного не происходит. Впрочем, как и всегда. За отсутствием других вариантов, это единственное, что им остается, а потому некоторое время спустя, когда эхо доносит стоны полицейских сирен, пошатываясь и поддерживая друг друга, Грэм и Лектер направляются в сторону леса, раскинувшегося по территории большим темно-зеленым пятном.


	3. Охотники и жертвы

      До нужного места мужчины, мучимые ранами и усталостью, добираются только к рассвету, когда первые солнечные лучи разрезают темноту ночи. Одному из них, получившему более серьезные травмы, приходится совсем туго, хотя он и старается не показать вида, стойко и упрямо продолжая идти вперед без единого звука или стона. Подставленное в помощь плечо приходится очень кстати, в то время как Уилл старается не думать зачем помогает тому, кого хотел убить.  
      Бледный свет, пробираясь через частые стволы деревьев, бьет по глянцу стекол, в царящей прохладе похожих на лед. Домик оказывается совсем не таким, каким изначально представлял себе Уилл. Он думал это будет небольшая, едва держащаяся полузаброшенная постройка, грозившая развалиться, словно карточный домик от малейшего порыва ветра. Однако, небольшое деревянное здание выглядит ухоженным и вполне устойчивым. Вопреки домыслам, домик очень приличный и более чем пригодный для проживания, а небольшое крылечко придает ему некое очарование, несвойственное типичным охотничьим домикам.  
      В общем счете, здание производит впечатление не лесной избушки, а небольшого загородного дома какого-нибудь искушенного и уставшего от городской суеты и пространства аристократа, надумавшего устроить себе внеплановый отпуск подальше от цивилизации, или преступника, который не жалуется на недостаток средств и в случае разоблачения должен где-то затаиться. Словом, кого-то вроде доктора Ганнибала Лектера.  
      Достав ключ из небольшого и незаметного промежутка между верхней балкой двери и стеной ключ, Ганнибал открывает дверь и приглашающим жестом взмахивает рукой. Разумеется, вежливость остается вежливостью даже когда они официально два психопата в розыске, а близость смерти от потери крови — это не так уж и страшно. Не будь Уилл настолько усталым и чуть менее израненным, то определенно разозлился бы и съязвил на этот счет, ведь настроение как нельзя лучше располагает к ссорам, но вместо этого молча проходит через дверной проем.  
      Дверь закрывается за спиной, отрезая звуки лесного окружения, на время оглушая возникшей тишиной, а Ганнибал исчезает в одной из комнат, обронив хриплое от долгого молчания «располагайся». Попавший в незнакомое место, Уилл настороженно осматривается: внутренняя часть дома поражает обилием дерева, которое, кажется, везде от отделанных светлой доской стен до предметов мебели, огромным панорамным окном почти во всю стену и мраморным камином, будто сошедшим со страниц журналов о викторианской эпохе и обещающим теплые и по-домашнему уютные вечера.  
      Ведущая комната, в которой оказались мужчины только перешагнув порог, это гостиная-столовая с минимумом мебели, где возле окна нашли свое место тяжелый дубовый стол, блестящий лакированной поверхностью из-под слоя полиэтилена, и две пары стульев с резными спинками. Напротив камина расположился средних размеров диванчик с кремовой обивкой, на котором наверняка приятно коротать дни с захватывающей приключенческой книгой, погружаясь в новый, незнакомый мир под мерное потрескивание пламени, с жадностью охватывающего поленья и бросающего желтоватые отблески на небольшом журнальном столике. Разумеется, мягкая мебель также была бережно накрыта тонким слоем полиэтилена, защищающим от ненароком попавшей пыли.  
      Обстановка, как мысленно замечает профайлер, определенно несколько отличается от привычного изысканно-сдержанного стиля доктора Лектера и более подходит самому Уиллу. Возможно, именно так выглядел бы их общий дом, если бы… Если бы что? Причин масса, но думать о них кажется слишком мучительным и приводит лишь к усиливающейся головной боли, а ее и так достаточно. Один и тот же итог можно было получить без кровоточащих ран как на теле, так и на душе, и нужды скрываться всю оставшуюся жизнь, но Грэм предпочитает не думать о таком сценарии. Какой толк в сожалениях о прошлом, неверных решениях, ошибках, совершенных почти намеренно и о цене их последствий, если изменить ничего уже не представляется возможным? Определенно все могло быть иначе, но жалеть о чем-то теперь поздно, а мысли текут то слишком медленно, то слишком быстро, и их ловля высасывает остатки энергии. Смог бы он раньше уйти следом за убийцей?.. Уилл не уверен даже в том, готов ли он на этот шаг сейчас.  
      Кожу щекочет алая капелька, сползающая ниже по руке к пальцам, и, утягиваемая собственным весом, падает на паркетный пол, образовывая маленькое алое пятнышко. Словно в замедленной съемке, Уилл наблюдает за ней и за тем, как соприкасаясь с деревом, она отбрасывает несколько микроскопических брызг. Непроизвольно возникает мысль, что в свете солнечных лучей кровь снова обрела свой привычный красный цвет. Удивительная метаморфоза от черного к алому, от лунного света к солнечному, от целого к тысяче мелких острых осколков. Грэм и сам разбивается также снова и снова, разве что отлетевшие кусочки теряются навсегда, спрятанные в рукавах пиджака костюма-тройки его психотерапевта. По словам Лектера, Джек всегда сравнивал его с фарфоровой чашкой, но разве получится собрать хрупкую вещицу теперь, когда самые большие частицы навсегда утеряны? Если и возможно, то грош ей цена — набор осколков, который остается только выбросить за ненадобностью.  
      Ганнибал возвращается, держа в руках небольшой черный чемоданчик, когда Уилл уже начинает нервно переступать с ноги на ногу, не решаясь пройти в комнату и запачкать каплями крови что-то еще помимо наверняка не дешевого паркета. Стащив со стола пленку, Лектер раскладывает чемоданчик и все его содержимое, так на столешнице оказываются медикаменты, вата, бинты, пара шприцев, хирургические ножницы и скальпель, игла, нить и внушительная бутылочка с, очевидно, антисептиком. С холодностью профессионала он быстро дезинфицирует инструменты и руки отточенными и привычными движениями.  
      Жизни скольких людей проходили через эти руки? Кому подарили жизнь эти совершенные пальцы, а у кого безжалостно отняли с легкостью, сравнимой только со взмахом кисти художника в достижении безупречного результата? Могут ли грани настолько противоположных вещей так спокойно сосуществовать в одном человеке? Видимо, могут, хотя для Грэма остается совершенно непостижимым как. Он слишком привык делить мир на противоположности, на черное и белое, но Лектер ломает всю четко выстроенную систему, сочетая в себе все, в том числе идеальное в своей красоте преступление.  
      Кто в таком случае сам Уилл?  
      — Уилл, — вкрадчивый голос заставляет бывшего профайлера оторваться от созерцания хирургического набора и переключить внимание на хозяина дома. — Уилл, иди сюда. Нужно заняться твоими ранами.  
      Послушно пересекая комнату и устраиваясь на стуле, Грэм словно находится в трансе с полным вакуумом в голове. Он пытается осмыслить все происходящее, но слишком устал для этого. Устал думать, анализировать, отличать плохое от хорошего, добро от зла; устал терпеть эту монотонную непрекращающуюся боль по всему телу и неприятное ощущение прилипшей одежды. Он просто чудовищно утомлен всем, поэтому покорно позволяет стащить с себя мокрую рубашку, вздрагивая, когда вместе с ней сходит запекшаяся кровь, обнажая рану и возобновляя кровотечение. Не слишком приятные ощущения.  
      Доктор осматривает и бережно ощупывает кожу рядом с раной, а затем щедро выливает на большое количество ваты антисептика, источающего резкий спиртовой запах, и осторожно начинает дезинфицировать рану на плече, чуть ниже ключицы. К чести профайлера, он почти не шипит, стойко перенося эти махинации, и почти не морщится после, когда игла, ведомая умелыми руками Лектера, пронзает края раны и стягивает их вместе нитью. Вколов антибиотик и обезболивающее и закрыв ранение в плече, доктор принимается за щеку. Рана на лице занимает больше времени, как поясняет Ганнибал: «Она требует предельной аккуратности, иначе останется внушительный шрам». Уилл рассмеялся бы, если бы мог, но вместо этого посылает скептический взгляд: «Одним больше, одним меньше…».  
      Закончив и с ней, доктор закрепляет фиксирующий пластырь. Осматривая все еще раз и убеждаясь, что все в порядке, Ганнибал снимает свой свитер, а затем осторожно стаскивает наложенную ранее импровизированную повязку из кусков ткани от одежды.  
      — Могу я рассчитывать на ответную услугу? — голос как всегда спокоен и невозмутим, словно речь идет вовсе не о нем и его жизни. Как можно одновременно настолько любить свою жизнь и так пренебрежительно к ней относиться, доверяя тому, кто едва не погубил их обоих?..  
      — Насколько я могу судить, внутренние органы не повреждены, поэтому все, что требуется, это внутренняя дезинфекция и наложение швов.  
      «И только-то?» — мысленно, но оттого не менее ядовито спрашивает Уилл, хотя накопившееся за эту ночь напряжение немного отпускает, и только тогда он осознает, насколько волновался. Конечно, без должного опыта, тем более левой рукой это будет далеко не так просто, как говорит Лектер, но…  
      — Значит, тебе повезло? — задает вопрос он уже вслух сквозь сцепленные зубы. Четко выговаривать слова получается с трудом из-за рассеченной щеки, отзывающейся болью на каждый произнесённый звук.  
      — Полагаю, что Фрэнсис оказался не слишком удачным стрелком.  
      — И с ножом он обращался не намного лучше.  
      На мгновение взгляды мужчин пересекаются, и Уилл замечает в карих глазах призрачный след улыбки, но он исчезает также быстро, как и появляется - очередной мираж имени доктора Лектера.   
      — Ничего сложного в такой операции нет. Делай все, что я тебе скажу, и управимся от силы за час, — взгляд психотерапевта ловит его собственный и он замирает, словно кролик перед удавом. Не дождавшись вразумительной реакции на свои слова, мужчина произносит: - Это понятно?  
      Кивнув, Грэм понимает, что тянет время. Доктор сам обрабатывает рану, оставленную пулей и подробно объясняет что и как нужно будет делать, после вкалывая себе третью часть нужной дозы фентанила*. Когда он заканчивает говорить, Уилл бледен, словно полотно, однако он снова кивает в знак того, что все понятно. Скальпель определенно не входил в первоначальные планы, но пути назад нет. Ганнибал садится на край стола, а затем ложится, опрокинувшись на деревянную поверхность.  
      Острое лезвие, немного дрожащее в ослабевших пальцах, неуверенно прочерчивает первую тонкую линию, и Грэма охватывает иррациональное спокойствие, которое не покидает его и при виде темных кровавых сгустков, и рассеченных мышц, и трепещущих живых тканей. Это нужно и жизненно необходимо, поэтому он сделает все возможное и невозможное, а лишь после отдастся панике.   
      Отрешенный от всего, он сосредотачивается только на голосе Лектера, бесконечно повторяющем свои указания, и старается не зацикливаться на том, насколько это больно, бросая взгляды на его лицо и отвлекаясь на вопросы о состоянии. Ганнибал почти все время молчит, за исключением кратких ответов о самочувствии, внимательно наблюдая за движениями своего вынужденного ученика. Можно подумать, он совершенно не чувствует боли, однако пальцы, мертвой хваткой вцепившиеся в край стола выдают его с головой, как и несдержанные стоны, иногда срывающиеся с плотно сжатых губ. Отказ психотерапевта от полной дозы обезболивающего кажется Грэму откровенным мазохизмом, но он понимает, что это не отчаянное безрассудство, а вынужденная необходимость: хотя бы один из них должен контролировать ситуацию, а фентанил слишком хорошо замутняет сознание.  
      Кажется, целую вечность спустя, Уилл берет в руки иглу. Он старается, но стоит хоть на секунду задуматься о том, что он сейчас делал, как его руки начинают немного дрожать, а от того несколько стежков получаются чуть кривоватыми или слишком глубокими. Ганнибал не говорит на это ничего, только еле заметно хмурится его неаккуратности. Входную рану Грэм зашивает более уверенно, вернув на время былое спокойствие.  
      — Что? — наконец спрашивает Уилл, когда все остается позади, включая лимит раздражения от пристального взгляда доктора.  
      — Спасибо, — хрипло говорит Ганнибал. Он крайне измучен, хотя и старается этого не показать, но тени, будто заостряющие черты, на бледном фоне кожи и так говорят слишком много.  
      Ответом служит невнятный кивок.  
      Наклеив фиксирующий пластырь, Уилл тяжело вздыхает и откидывается на спинку стула, прикрывая глаза. Усталость кажется невыносимой, и его совсем немного мутит. Спросив о ванной, он направляется туда, где умывает свободную часть лица и стирает с себя густую кровь.  
      Маленькое окошечко почти под потолком не пропускает много света в полутемное помещение. Оперевшись о раковину, профайлер наблюдает как мутная, розоватая от кровавой краски вода стекает в водосток. Нет никакого желания смотреть в зеркало, отчасти потому, что немного страшно увидеть там кого-то другого или хуже — сторону себя, доселе прячущуюся внутри маленьким загнанным существом, но теперь по-хозяйски блуждающую под кожей и оставляющей за собой неприятный зуд; ползающую, словно большая змея или что-то еще более отвратительное. Мужчина почти ощущает ее, чувствует, как кожа рвется, будто тонкая ткань, под напором внутреннего чудовища, и слышит его тихое кровожадное рычание, а оттого на мгновение становится противен сам себе, и, чтобы убедиться в том, что это лишь иллюзия, выдуманная больным воображением, поднимает глаза.  
      Разумеется, видение исчезает и остается лишь невнятным образом на грани сознания. Собственное отражение кажется чем-то противоестественным: бледность не то от потери крови, не то от его первого — он надеется и последнего — хирургического опыта, синяки под глазами, вьющиеся волосы от воды и соли слиплись, прилипая к коже, а в глазах плещется что-то такое, чего он хотел никогда не видеть. Безумие — наиболее характерное слово.  
      Рана на лице немилосердно чешется, а слабое копошение под прямоугольником пластыря больше щекотно, чем болезненно. Содрав преграду, Уилл осторожно касается кожи совсем рядом с швом, обнаруживая что-то под пальцами: маленькое, жесткое, как хитиновый панцирь мелкого насекомого. Сцепив зубы от ощущений, он надавливает немного, подталкивая это что-то наружу. Края только зашитой раны трепещут, когда шов поддается, легко раскрываясь. Широкая полоса пореза обнажает небольшие черные лапки, скребущие по вспухшей коже в попытках вылезти.  
      Приглядевшись, мужчина наконец видит и их обладателя, невесть каким образом освободившийся от плена хирургической нити. Проще не задумываться, а просто смотреть как массивное тельце, дрожа и вибрируя, расправляет сложенные за спиной темные крылья, мокрые от крови. Дымчатые верхние и грязно-желтые нижние, оплетенные липкой паутиной узоров, похожих на помехи на телеэкране или плоды психоделических фантазий. С тихим шуршанием они раскрываются полностью, обнажая выделяющийся на бархате груди золотистый череп, гордо заявляющий о принадлежности к роду и виду.  
      Скорбь и ужас — Ахеронтия стикс. Более дурное предзнаменование, если бы Грэм в них верил, представить сложно.  
      «Смотри… — шепчет смутно знакомый сиплый голос так близко к уху, что кажется, будто он раздается прямо внутри головы, эхом разносясь по мыслям. — Смотри…».   
      И Уилл повинуется, не смея оторвать взгляда от зеркала. Дышать резко становится нечем, словно комната внезапно наполнилась водой, вытеснившей весь воздух. Отражение размывается, а он сам меняет форму, превращаясь в нечто иное, чем человек. Существо отличается от того, что мужчина видел раньше: черное, не имеющее четкой формы и будто окутанное темным свечением, с горящими провалами глазниц и залитыми густой кровью длинными клыками, выпирающими изо рта, прокалывающими нижнюю губу. Со всей четкостью Уилл чувствует металлический привкус крови, к которому за последние несколько часов успел привыкнуть.  
      Обострившиеся в миг инстинкты вопят, что нужно убегать, прятаться, но профайлер, привыкший сопротивляться страху, не может сделать и шага, замирая на месте и наблюдая. Чудовище смотрит в ответ и скалится, как в безобразной улыбке, протягивая длинную когтистую лапу к нему через тонкую зеркальную грань. Неотвратимо близко, запредельно пугающе. Горло Грэма сводит от желания закричать, но воздуха не хватает даже на вдох, и он что есть силы ударяет по протянутой конечности.  
      Звук кажется слишком громким, разрушая душащую иллюзию. Сетка трещин покрывает ненавистный предмет, но зеркало не разбивается. По ту сторону на мужчину смотрит только он сам и его близнецы, запертые в нескольких неровных осколках. Устало потерев глаза, Уилл сползает на пол, поджимая к себе ноги и обреченно сжимая голову руками. В мыслях повторяющейся кассетной пленкой витает «я медленно схожу с ума».  
  
      Успокоиться получается далеко не сразу, и когда он возвращается, Ганнибал уже привел себя в порядок, но рубашку так и не надел, безмолвным упреком оставляя обнаженными большие белые пласты медицинского материала. Все инструменты собраны обратно в чемоданчик, словно ничего не было, и только болезненная бледность, немного опущенные плечи и, если приглядеться, легкая дрожь в руках, излишне сильно опирающихся на стол, в совокупности дают представление об истинном состоянии доктора. Им обоим сейчас не легко, и Уилл не станет унижать его жалостью, а только в очередной раз мысленно поразится внутренней силе этого человека. Каким бы ни был Ганнибал, профайлер всегда восхищался им, хотя не всегда был готов это признать.  
      Запоздало доходит, что вездесущей пленки в комнате больше нет, а в доме довольно прохладно, отчего по коже пробегают мурашки. Профайлер решает разжечь камин, дабы разогреть дом и занять себя чем-нибудь — оставаться наедине с мыслями кажется самоубийственным. Немного неудобно и непривычно задействовать только левую руку, но после всего произошедшего это сущие пустяки, ведь здесь не нужна хирургическая точность и предельная осторожность. Маленький язычок пламени перебрасывается со спички на березовое полено, ластясь к дереву, отдавая взамен свое тепло и согревая протянутые к нему ладони. На секунду профайлеру думается, что было бы неплохо остановить это мгновение навсегда: вдали ото всех, в уединении с природой, не зная и не думая об убийствах… Но тогда это было бы уже не мгновение.  
      Позади раздаются шаги, и Лектер опускается на диван, задумчиво наблюдая за Уиллом, отчего тот чувствует себя немного неловко: решение убить или помиловать теперь отдано не ему.  
      — Лучше маленький огонь, который нас согреет, чем тот большой, который нас сожжёт**, — тихо говорит Грэм, вторя своим мыслям, и встает, направляясь в сторону своего психотерапевта и устраиваясь рядом.   
      Слов не нужно, мужчины ловят крупицы долгожданного спокойствия и тишины. Прикрывая глаза, Уилл думает, что его психотерапевт, немного пьяный и заторможенный от обезболивающего, уязвим сейчас, и вздумай он его убить — у него, может быть, получилось бы. Неужели Ганнибал уверен, что профайлер не сможет? Не берет в расчет желание мести? Это проявление доверия или проверка? Возможно, и то, и другое одновременно?.. Как бы то ни было, Уилл, кажется, эту проверку прошел, и неважно, что по дороге сюда он продумывал сотню изощренных способов убийства. Почему-то Грэм не вспоминает о том, что мог бы пригвоздить его скальпелем к столу пока была такая возможность. Быть может, это было бы слишком просто.  
      — Уилл, — прерывает тишину голос Лектера спустя несколько минут. — Это была тяжелая ночь, нам обоим не помешало бы отдохнуть и выспаться. Если хочешь, можешь расположиться на софе, а можешь лечь со мной — постель достаточно велика, чтобы вместить нас.  
      Профайлер просто кивает, давая понять, что сказанные слова были услышаны. «Софа» с особым шипящим акцентом звучит до странности утонченно, придавая простому бытовому слову новое звучание, отличное европейским шармом. Прекрасно до отвратительности и зубного скрежета.  
      Проводив взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру, Уилл укладывается, стараясь не тревожить больное плечо, но все равно морщась от резкой цветной вспышки перед глазами. Обезболивающее постепенно утратило действие, и рана начинает ныть все сильнее, доставляя больший дискомфорт с каждой минутой.  
      Чуть прикрыв глаза и глубоко вдохнув, мужчина сосредотачивается на своих размышлениях, плутая и маневрируя между отдельными обрывками. Впервые за два дня он вспоминает о своей семье. Что теперь будет с милой Молли, желающей сохранить их семью изо всех сил? С Уолли, который потерял родного отца, а теперь еще и отчима?.. Странно, но вопросы не находят чувственного отклика. «Они сильные и должны справиться» — ответ, больше похожий на попытку убедить себя, что ему не все равно, только так ли это?..  
      Он не уверен.  
      Да и в чем теперь можно быть уверенным? Кто знает, проснется ли он завтра или попадет на стол психопата-каннибала в качестве главного блюда?.. Уилл сам себе напоминает куклу, сломанную, не имеющую эмоций и желаний, ведомую одним только человеком. Как скоро он перестанет быть интересным и будет забыт своим кукловодом? И что тогда останется ему и от него? Что осталось сейчас?.. Потерянный и разбитый, словно марионетка, лишившаяся управляющих нитей.  
      Может, не чувствовать ничего не так уж и плохо? Ни чувства вины, ни боли, ни надежды — одним словом пустота, всеобъемлющая и всепоглощающая, разрастающаяся внутри и окутывающая прохладным коконом снаружи. Он — пустая оболочка, не наполненная более ничем, и даже желание мести побледнело, оставляя за собой лишь тонкий шлейф прежнего огня. Игра не закончена, но Грэм больше не хочет ее продолжать — никогда не хотел.  
      «Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, сейчас приблизительно девять часов утра, я нахожусь посреди леса в доме Ганнибала Лектера, который спит в соседней комнате, и я не знаю хочу ли его убить… Мир остался прежним, но я, кажется, окончательно свихнулся».  
      Повозившись в безуспешной попытке положить поудобнее затекающие части тела, Уилл тяжело вздыхает. От огня, еще недавно тепло согревающего, становится невыносимо жарко, безумно хочется пить и, в конце концов, метания мужчины заканчиваются капитуляцией перед самим собой — несмотря на дикую усталость, уснуть здесь никак не получится. Поднявшись с, как оказалось, жутко неудобного предмета мебели, Грэм бесплотным призраком слоняется по гостиной, а после направляется туда, где должна быть кухня, потому как в поисках воды снова в ванную возвращаться не хочется.  
      Кухонька оказывается совсем крошечной относительно той, что была в доме Ганнибала в Балтиморе. Светлая, отделанная в современном стиле и оснащенная всем необходимым для приготовления маленьких кулинарных шедевров комната с огромным количеством глянцевых поверхностей. Уилл не большой любитель готовить и ценителем подобного не является, но не отметить удобство и компактность тоже не может, как и своеобразный уют.  
      «Очаровательно», — мысленно констатирует Грэм с несвойственной ехидцей, замирая у окна с бокалом холодной воды. Лес, деревья и ничего кроме — почти идеальная картина в далеко неидеальной жизни.  
      Рассеянный взгляд мужчины еще раз обследует комнату, и останавливается на маняще поблескивающем наборе ножей. Не задумываясь и отставляя бокал в сторону, Уилл берет в свои руки прекрасное, едва ли не совершенное орудие убийства. На службе ФБР Грэм видел достаточно мест преступлений, совершенных одним только таким лезвием, изучил многое о характере наносимых им ран: кто-то бьет сильнее и наверняка, кто-то — плавнее и мягче, чтобы оставить себе наслаждение муками жертвы. Нож, как правило, всегда приносит с собой много крови и чаще других орудий оставляет грязь.  
      Но никогда не встречал того, для кого нож выступает способом создания произведений искусства. В руках Ганнибала любой заостренный металл начинает танцевать и становится не важно, творит он очередное изысканное блюдо или готовится вырезать кому-нибудь пару органов.  
      «Смогу ли я когда-нибудь научиться также? — спрашивает себя Уилл. — Захочу ли?..» — и не может ответить на этот вопрос.   
      Мотнув головой из стороны в сторону, отгоняя нежелательные мысли, Уилл, игнорируя гордость, тонко пищащую об уважении к личному пространству, идет в сторону спальни, не выпуская, однако, из руки острозаточенный кухонный нож. Может, Лектер и доверяет ему, но Уилл совсем не доверяет Ганнибалу и тем более не доверяет себе и своим кошмарам. Жизнь меняется слишком быстро, и сталь в руках это единственное, чему можно верить.  
      Приглашающе приоткрытая дверь в спальню тихо поддается под напором ладони, пропуская внутрь. Секунда, и Уилл делает первый нерешительный шаг в комнату. Окна, занавешенные тяжелыми шторами, пропускают в комнату немного света, а потому помещение погружено в приятный полумрак, и можно лишь условно разглядеть очертания предметов. Преодолев несколько шагов до кровати, Уилл опускается на свободную сторону. Нож в руках бывшего профайлера лежит обжигающей, но оттого не менее приятной тяжестью.  
      Ганнибал лежит на спине, одна его рука покоится там, где под слоем медицинского материала скрывается пулевое ранение, а другая свободно вытянута вдоль тела. Грудная клетка его размеренно поднимается и опускается, хотя дыхания Уилл не слышит из-за шума собственной крови в ушах и оглушающего сердцебиения. Грэм вглядывается в его лицо, в спокойные и разгладившиеся черты: во сне враг будто выглядит моложе и, что удивительно, беззащитнее. Если бы он мог, то определенно нарисовал бы его сейчас, чтобы никогда и никому не показать, каким может быть Ганнибал: не слабым, но утомленным и изнуренным, хотя и доверчиво расслабленным. Таким его видел только Уилл. Или ему только хочется так думать.  
      Тихо прикрыв глаза, мужчина задумывается. Его руки больше не дрожат; он может лишить жизни одного из самых кровавых преступников современности, остановить ту череду смертей, что следует за  _ними_  алым шлейфом; вернуть свою жизнь одним движением руки и одна часть так желает этого, так хочет и настойчиво требует голосами Молли, Аланы, Джека, Марго и еще тысячей тех, кто пострадал так или иначе.  
      Болезненный излом бровей образует глубокую морщину сомнения меж ними.  
      Нож холодно и равнодушно бросает слабые отблески, а одна только мысль об убийстве порождает по телу теплую возбуждающую дрожь. В отражении на металле мелькает и стирается родной дом в Wolf Trap, когда резким движением Уилл быстро перекидывает ногу через врага, оседлав эту безудержную мощь хищника и под тяжестью своего тела почти полностью обездвижив. Он уже представлял это, занося сжатый кулак к лицу Рэндалла Тира; знал, каково сбивать кожу на костяшках едва не до кости, раз за разом смешивая кровь на разбитых, ухмыляющихся губах со своей собственной.  
      Сейчас улыбки нет.  
      Жертва мгновенно открывает глаза и, еще не до конца осознавая, что происходит из-за антибиотика и анестезии, предпринимает безуспешную попытку к сопротивлению в виде взметнувшихся вверх рук, царапающих шею нападающего в желании задушить. Короткие ногти оставляют стремительно краснеющие борозды прежде, чем Уилл успевает остановить их и отстранить от себя.  
      Стараясь вывернуться и сбросить противника, Ганнибал напрягает мышцы для рывка, но от неожиданного давления и активного сопротивления, потревоженная рана на боку снова начинает кровоточить, пропитывая алым белый материал и наполняя густой воздух терпким ароматом. Драгоценная миллисекунда ускользает с промедлением и, шипя от острой боли в плече, Грэм все же оказывается быстрее.  
      Вдавив коленями кисти Ганнибала в постель и намертво зафиксировав этим, решившийся убийца с силой надавливает на проступившее красное пятно пальцами. Пользуясь слабостью мужчины под собой, он сознательно делает больнее, разрывая швы, раскрывая рану, добавляя все больше красного на безупречный холст. Галстук с фрактальным узором овивает сначала одно запястье, затем другое, стягивая вместе и сцепляя их крепким узлом без возможности вырваться.  
      Секундное замешательство обоих сменяется новой волной осознания действий и расчетов: у одного пути к спасению, у второго — способы продлить пытку. Нелепой кажется всплывшая в голове Уилла ассоциация тонкой ленты лоснящейся ткани с упаковочной, подталкивающая представлять связанного галстуком мужчину своим подарком самому себе. Таким желанным подарком, полученным спустя годы.  
      Склоняясь низко к лицу бывшего психотерапевта, Уилл дико скалится в безумной улыбке. Зрачки обоих расширены настолько, что радужкам остаются только тонкие переливающиеся кольца по их границам. Так близко, что можно разделить одно тяжелое дыхание на двоих. Каждое движение заметно и очевидно, каждый удар сердца отдает по нервам другого импульсами, не оставляя возможности не чувствовать друг друга. Тепло, что разгоняется по венам с кровью перетекает между телами бархатными исками, накаляется до лихорадочного жара, а окутывающая тьма становится ощутимой и почти такой же острой, как и заточенное лезвие опасной бритвы.  
      Нож входит в плоть по самую рукоять, но целью является отнюдь не сердце — это слишком быстро и просто, а межреберье чуть ниже, разрывая легкое, заставляя захлебываться кровью, окропляя ею светлые простыни. Тихие надсадные хрипы задыхающейся жертвы ласкают слух, подгоняя новую сладкую волну по телу убийцы — что-то среднее между экстазом от исполненной вендетты и наслаждения от совершенной безнаказанности. Глаза не отпускают глаз, чтобы прочесть их последнее выражение. Что в них? Злость, удивление, еле заметный отголосок боли, разочарование? Или, быть может, это гордость?..  
      Ганнибал был бы прекрасен в образе жертвы, а оттого Уилл жаждет осуществить этот сценарий и страстно хочет увидеть в глазах своего личного проклятия затухающий всепоглощающий огонь. Хрупкое чувство власти над чужой жизнью пьяняще сладким вином разливается внутри: забирая роль Фемиды, сейчас он и только он решает позволить жить самому опасному из хищников или навсегда отнять у него дыхание. Даже нацепивший костюм монстр остается монстром, а убийство более сильного противника это всегда вызов - непреодолимо заманчивый, которому невозможно противиться.   
      Облизнув пересохшие губы и закусив нижнюю, Грэм однако медлит, словно перед ним человек. Такой же, как другие, такой же, как он сам: из аналогичной плоти, тканей и клеток; его кровь такая же красная при дневном свете и чернеющая во мраке ночи. Такой же, но особенный - единственный, кто способен понять, кто смог стать самым преданным другом и верным врагом, разрушил мыслимые и немыслимые преграды.   
      Терзающее любопытство обжигает, останавливая не поднятую руку и расслабляя напряжение мышц готового к бою человека. Уилл не уверен, что нездоровый интерес, пересиливающий вопящие инстинкты, его собственный, а не проекция Ганнибала, но все же подчиняется ему, оставляя орудие несовершенного преступления на прикроватном столике.  
      Впервые за историю их игры он пропускает ход: может быть позднее ему представится еще не одна возможность, а это «впервые» он в своей новой жизни повторит еще не раз.  
      Довольно быстро спокойный сон, лишенный кошмаров, чего не было очень долгое время, забирает его в свои бархатные объятия. Возможно, так на нем сказалась усталость или терапия доктором Лектером, а может, причина в том, что реальность оказалась намного насыщеннее, чем любой даже самый страшный кошмар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Фентанил - вспомогательное средство для общей и местной анестезии или обезболивания.  
> ** «Better a little fire to warm us, than a great one to burn us» - английская пословица, означающая «хорошего понемножку».


	4. С нового листа

      Тяжелые шторы пропускают узкую полоску тусклого и холодного солнечного света, кокетливо заглядывающего в окно, пробегающего по коже бледным лучом, и, словно золотым песком, проскальзывающего меж пальцев. Едва открыв глаза, Уилл убеждается, что утро редко бывает добрым несмотря на хороший сон и удобную постель. Раны, не сильно беспокоящие вчера благодаря обезболивающему, теперь горят словно кто-то любезно раз за разом проворачивает в них обоюдоострый кинжал. Попытка привстать, привычно опираясь на правую руку, пускает по нервам всего тела раскаленную волну, срывая с губ глухой болезненный стон и на миг отрывая от реальности, заставляя утомленно опрокинуться обратно на бежевые простыни.  
      Боль мгновенно отгоняет остатки сна и последние надежды на то, что все произошедшее окажется очередным в бесконечном множестве кошмаром, пеплом рассыпаются на глазах: уютный дом, постель, застеленная шелковыми простынями с неуловимо тонким флером лаванды, в которой он один. Цветочный запах в комнате приятный, свежий, но отличается от того, что был в его собственном доме. Все здесь чужое, хотя Уилл и не чувствует себя лишним, скорее частью большого часового механизма, подчиняющегося законам, установленным главным часовщиком.  
      Вторая попытка встать более удачна, и, оказавшись на ногах, мужчина первым делом распахивает шторы, открывая солнечным лучам доступ в просторную комнату и разгоняя загнанно притаившуюся в углах густую тьму, с немым укором взирающую на профайлера пугающими пустыми глазницами. При свете дня все выглядит несколько иначе: шкаф с резными дверцами и кофейного цвета комод, кажутся на тон светлее и уже не выглядят столь угрожающими и давящими темными провалами, а картина с изображением пейзажа, нашедшая свое место на стене, виднеется более живой и манящей. Сама комната будто сбрасывает с себя обрывки продолжительного сна и только нож, оставленный профайлером, все еще лежит на прикроватном столике, отбрасывая блики на потолок и нарушая гармоничную картину прекрасного утра, столь любимую в фильмах со счастливым концом.  
      За стеклом переменчивый ветер с тихим шорохом почти любовно гладит ветви деревьев, раскачивает самые тонкие из них то в одну, то в другую сторону, и, вопреки ожиданиям Грэма, тусклое солнце готовится занять трон, неуклонно приближаясь к наивысшей своей точке. Почти полдень, а значит он проспал как минимум сутки. За нелепостью идея о сне в пару часов отпадает сразу.  
      Первый самый сложный день в новой жизни позади, но радости от этого не становится ни на йоту больше. Многочисленные укусы разозленной совести или давящие сожаления об упущенных возможностях еще не ощущаются, а эмоции слишком заторможенные и тусклые, чтобы иметь значение. Теперь, когда исчезло украденное и скопированное у других эмпатией, остался только он сам, беззащитно обнаженный перед миром и с бесконечной пустотой внутри, которую невозможно наполнить или же Уилл просто не знает, чем.  
      Отрываясь от созерцания картины, окаймленной в оконную раму, и своих стремительно мрачнеющих размышлений, Грэм проходит по комнате в сторону шкафа. Распахнув створки, мужчину на секунду охватывает оцепенение: весь шкаф заполнен вещами, разложенными и развешанными с предельной аккуратностью и педантичностью, так свойственной Ганнибалу, большинство из которых даже не распаковано из прозрачной покупной обертки. Множество различных цветных ярлычков одновременно привлекают внимание, заставляя глаза разбегаться от полки к полке. Около половины вещей с этикеткой его, Уилла, размера, а мысль о том почему, кажется слишком мучительной и оттого вызывает только желание захлопнуть дверцы и никогда больше не подходить к этому предмету интерьера.  
      Выхватив первую попавшуюся под руку одежду и отыскав белье, Уилл замирает на пороге ванной комнаты прежде, чем закрыть дверь за своей спиной и остаться наедине с пустым расколотым зеркалом, невидяще уставившимся в пространство. Никаких монстров, только отражение комнаты, сломанное на несколько больших и малых кусков, создает ощущение будто маленький мирок, ограниченный стенами, раскалывается на части, готовый рассыпаться при любом неосторожном выдохе — красивая аллегория собственной жизни, сметаемой под напором урагана по имени Ганнибал. Впрочем, как Уилл ни старается заставить себя разозлиться на это, ничего не получается: он сам виноват в том, что потерял все.  
      Сбросив с себя брюки, запачканные почти незаметными на темном фоне бурыми пятнами засохшей крови, и отцепив успевший надоесть пластырь с плеча и щеки, Грэм заходит под душ, но ни холодная, ни горячая вода не способна прояснить спутанные мысли. Ощущение пустоты становится совсем невыносимым, и Уилл уже не чувствует себя таким живым, каким был стоя на границе обрыва и бесконечно долго падая вниз, и только сильная боль в щеке и плече напоминает о том, что прошлое реально, хотя и превращает такую элементарную вещь вроде желанного душа в пытку. Профайлер даже не уверен бьется ли еще его сердце, а оттого на секунду возникает безумное желание расцарапать собственную грудную клетку, сломать ребра в попытке добраться до главной мышцы и убедиться, что она функционирует и не застыла, словно у мертвеца, приникнув к нему пальцами и считая рваные удары.  
      «Что же будет дальше?..» — спрашивает себя Уилл, запрокидывая голову и подставляя лицо водным струям. Ответа нет, и внутренний голос продолжает упрямо молчать, не желая лгать или подтверждать очевидную, не слишком приятную правду.  
      Несколько позднее, надев позаимствованные свободные темные брюки и светлый свитер, Уилл наконец покидает ванную, наполненную паром и пропитанную тонкими приятными запахами шампуня и мыла. Принадлежащий Ганнибалу свитер постоянно чуть сползает на одно плечо, причиняя определенные неудобства, но при одной мысли о том, чтобы переодеваться, рана пониже ключицы начинает ныть сильнее, горя всеми оттенками болевых ощущений.  
      Несколько раз проведя рукой по волосам в тщетной попытке привести влажные вьющиеся волосы в относительный порядок, мужчина проходит на кухню, влекомый приятным ароматом чего-то определенно очень вкусного, только сейчас вспоминая, насколько сильно голоден, и желудок в подтверждение мыслей сковывает неприятным спазмом.  
      — Доброе утро, — приветствует его хозяин дома, обводя взглядом фигуру пришедшего и еле заметно чему-то улыбаясь. Его движения несколько заторможены, а жесты осторожнее и плавнее, чем обычно, хотя он и силится не показать уязвимости.  
      — Уже день, — замечает Грэм, облокотившись на дверь и сложив руки на груди.  
      Прикрыв глаза, можно легко представить, будто не было четырех этих лет и взаимных ножей в спину тоже, что они живут здесь уже давно и каждое утро начинается именно так: маленькая уютная кухонька, Лектер, готовящий с присущими ему отрешенностью от всего остального и искренним наслаждением процессом и изредка бросающий на него взгляды янтарных из-за солнечных лучей, проникающих через свободно спадающую немного неровными прядями челку, глаз — почти безупречная картина, если позабыть обо всем остальном. Наверное, в одной из параллельных вселенных, в совершенно ином мире, где ни один из них не был бы убийцей так действительно могло бы быть, и всего на короткий миг Уилл желает быть обманутым иллюзией спокойствия мирной жизни.  
      — Что-то не так, Уилл? — словно читая мысли, участливо спрашивает Ганнибал, отвлекаясь, чтобы взглянуть в глаза хмурящегося собеседника.  
      Грэм просто пожимает плечами, морщась от боли, пробежавшей по стягивающему рану шву. Что он может ответить? «Мы скрываемся в лесу, в то время как нас разыскивает полиция и Бюро. Всем агентам приказано стрелять на поражение, а ты, возможно, решишь не изменять своим гастрономическим пристрастиям и приготовить из меня что-нибудь, что порадует твои вкусовые рецепторы». Все определенно  _не так_ , но упоминать об этом вслух вряд ли стоит.  
      Внимательно наблюдая за процессом приготовления обеда, Уилл отмечает, что мужчина надел свитер, почти такой же, что на нем самом, и обычные серые брюки — слишком по-домашнему, а потому непривычно, учитывая любовь Ганнибала к костюмам-тройкам в клетку и полоску в сочетании с галстуками со всевозможными цветными и однотонными узорами. Однако раздраженным временными лишениями мужчина не выглядит, напротив — довольным моментом: местом, комнатой, занятием; шкварчанием в сковороде, похрустыванием приправ в рассыпающих пальцах…  
      — Тебе действительно нравится, — говорит Грэм некоторое время спустя и, уловив безмолвный вопрос, поясняет: — Готовить.  
      — Пища взывает к чувствам обоняния и вкуса — самым древним нашим чувствам, центры которых расположены в самых глубинах мозга. Игра на коре головного мозга, скрытой под сводом черепа, является подобием того света, который открывает взору чудеса, изображенные на стенах собора и под его сводами. Чудеса эти могут оказаться более занимательными, нежели театральное представление.*  
      — Виртуозное манипулирование, — пару секунд Уилл позволяет себе наслаждаться изумительным ароматом съестного. — Знаешь, когда я узнал кто ты есть, я начал сомневаться во всем, особенно что касается непосредственно тебя. Думал, что твоя страсть к проведению ужинов это очередная в списке роль, дань природному садизму и любви к ироничным и жестоким издевательствам, но сейчас я вижу: ты правда наслаждаешься этим. Тебе нравится готовить, организовывать ужины, беседовать с теми, кого искренне считаешь друзьями… и также искренне устраняешь, если появляется необходимость.  
      — Каждый призван сыграть в ужине свою роль, внести в него новые богатые краски.  
      — И, если он перестает это делать, ему нет места за твоим столом: он должен или уйти, или погибнуть.  
      — Восприятие вкуса и запаха предшествовало возникновению чувства жалости.  
      — Естественно, — голос звучит безэмоционально, и это то, что он в действительности испытывает — равнодушие, потому как мысли ушли далеко вперед, к будущему.  
      Уверенность в гибели не позволила продумать другой вариант развития событий, нежели смертельный исход, и дальнейшего плана у него не было и нет, да и не каждый день приходится сбегать в лес и прятаться от всего мира с человеком, который в любой момент может решить убить его.  
      — Что будет теперь? — задает Уилл вопрос, мучавший с самого первого шага по твердому берегу после падения и неприятно колющий кончик языка маленькими противными иголочками.  
      — Теперь останемся здесь на пару недель, но не больше.  
      — Я имел в виду не  _это_.  
      — Я  _знаю_ , что ты имел в виду, — не то интонация, не то взгляд, сопровождающий эти слова, заставляют Грэма замолчать, создавая неловкую паузу.  
      — Думаю, — спустя небольшой промежуток времени осторожно начинает профайлер, взвешивая каждое свое слово. — Нужно быть крайне осторожными, а лучше уехать как можно дальше отсюда сразу, как только шумиха вокруг нашего исчезновения поутихнет. Джек не отступится просто так и далеко не сразу поверит в то, что мы мертвы.  
      Мужчина, не сомневающийся, что план давно составлен и обдуман, лишь озвучивает то, что Ганнибал желает услышать, и зябко ежится под острым пытливым взглядом своего психотерапевта. Тот кивает, соглашаясь и задумчиво произносит: — Полагаю, это разумная идея. С Джеком действительно могут быть проблемы, поэтому уедем сразу, как только я закончу несколько дел.  
      — И каких, конечно, мне не расскажешь? — вопрос, заданный несколько грубее и резче, чем планировалось, срывается с губ Уилла прежде, чем он успевает его хорошенько обдумать и решить нужен ли ответ.  
      — Расскажу, но не сейчас, — также спокойно отвечает Ганнибал и всем своим видом дает понять, что разговор на эту тему закончен.  
      Выпытывать то, что психотерапевт не доверяет или не желает рассказывать бесполезно, и Уиллу остается только принять правила этой новой игры хотя бы до того момента, пока он не поймет ее смысл и не придумает свои. Вот только тогда, зная доктора Лектера, он кардинально решит сменить способ ее ведения. Что будет на этот раз? Очередная гонка на выживание? Иных ставок у Грэма больше не осталось. Свой дом, семью, друзей и все иные составляющие жизни он уже проиграл.  
      «Не стоит забывать, — мысленно с непонятной горечью проговаривает себе профайлер, молчаливой тенью покидая кухню и останавливаясь посреди гостиной, взглядом следя за затухающим пламенем камина. — Что одному из нас все же придется умереть. Вопрос не в том, кто это будет, а когда это случится». Чувства не мешали Ганнибалу убить Эбигейл и не помешают убить его — в этом можно не сомневаться, но сможет ли профайлер в нужный момент отстоять свое право быть охотником, а не жертвой? Ответ известен, но легче не становится.  
      — Прошу к столу, Уилл. Спагетти с тушеным мясом и соусом по-итальянски, — раздается за спиной и это непроизвольно возвращает Грэма в прошлое. Всего на секунду ему мнится, будто все как прежде: ставшие почти родными стены, знакомая столовая, массивный стол, нагруженный всевозможными аппетитными блюдами, более походящими на произведение искусства, доктор Лектер, его самый близкий друг, в привычном костюме, что стоит больше, чем весь гардероб Уилла, но наваждение исчезает так же быстро, как появляется.  
      «Призраки прошлого еще долго не отпустят меня/его», — думают оба мужчины почти одновременно прежде, чем усаживаются за стол друг напротив друга.  
      С долей голодной жадности Грэм набрасывается на еду, стараясь при этом не слишком сильно беспокоить больную щеку, в отличие от психотерапевта, как всегда медленно смакующего каждый кусочек.  
      — Очень вкусно, — признает Уилл и ему впрямь кажется, что ничего лучше он в жизни не ел, какими бы изысками не кормил его Ганнибал до этого, первый обед после смерти вызывает особенные, ни с чем не сравнимые чувства.  
      Ощущает ли мужчина напротив него то же самое или это стало обыденностью, как заметание следов, смена масок… убийство? Что чувствует демон, пожинающий души тех, кто неосторожно был груб или примитивно скучен, отнимая жизнь, забирая метафорическую душу и превращая человека в пустую оболочку, тело, которое будет разлагаться, источая ядовитый запах, а затем и вовсе обратится в прах, оседающий в легких никому не нужной пылью и способный вызвать разве что аллергическую реакцию?..  
      Уилл не знает и боится захотеть узнать.  
      Ветки дерева, растущего совсем рядом с домом с нарастающей силой бьют по оконному стеклу под воздействием переменного ветра и профайлер вздрагивает от этого звука, отрываясь от машинального изучения узоров и солнечных зайчиков на белоснежной скатерти и бросая взгляд на второго человека за столом, ненавязчиво, но внимательно наблюдающего из-под полуприкрытых век.  
      «Это стук в окне случайный, никакой здесь нету тайны**», — декламирует про себя Грэм, отбрасывая мысли о группе захвата возле порога их временного убежища, готовой сломать дверь и всадить в них пару десятков пуль или поместить в стеклянные ларцы без окон, откуда не будет выхода, пичкая при этом сотней медицинских препаратов со сложными названиями и полностью подавляющими личность, навсегда запирая двери Дворца Памяти снаружи или изнутри.  
      «Второй вариант, — думается ему. — Намного хуже».  
      — Тебя совершенно не беспокоит перспектива быть найденным? — подает голос профайлер, поднося к губам стакан с водой: от мыслей о том, чтобы быть закрытым в прозрачной клетке до конца своих дней, у него пересыхает в горле и даже уверенный и ровный голос доктора Лектера не кажется убедительным.  
      — Уилл,  _тебе_  не стоит волноваться о таких вещах: дом безопасен и вероятность того, что нас здесь найдут крайне мала. К тому же, тебя беспокоит не только это.  
      — Верно, — подтверждает мужчина, но больше не произносит ни звука, несмотря на направленный на него выжидающий взгляд.  
      Желаннее всего сейчас поделиться своими переживаниями, разобраться в сумбуре мыслей собственной головы с единственным человеком, который действительно может помочь, но облачить свои чувства в слова и фразы упорно не получается, а потому Уилл лишь кратко качает головой в попытке избавится от напряжения, возникшего в тишине и давящего на плечи тяжким грузом.  
      Грэм поднимается из-за стола и собирает использованные приборы и посуду.  
      — Оставь, я приберу, — тихий голос психотерапевта почти полностью тонет в громком звоне брошенного на тарелку ножа. Тот, кому были обращены эти слова, кажется, не обращает никакого внимания, ретируясь на кухню и задерживаясь только у двери, раздраженно бросив:  
      —  _Тебе_  не о чем беспокоиться. Я в состоянии о себе позаботиться.  
      Тень беспокойства ложится на лицо доктора Лектера, провожающего взглядом спину профайлера, и ни один мускул на его лице не дергается в ответ на очевидную грубость, только карие глаза выражают задумчивость и совсем немного озадаченность, но никто не в состоянии этого увидеть.  
  
      Воздух врывается в легкие усталым вдохом, когда фарфор шумно сталкивается с металлической мойкой, грозя треснуть или расколоться на кусочки, а холодные капли воды соскальзывают по блестящей поверхности, смывая сладковато пахнущую мятой пену. Раздражение, накрывшее мужчину, стремительно отступает, оставляя за собой только неприятный кисловатый осадок и боль в плече от напряжения раненых мышц.  
      «Веду себя как ребенок», — сокрушается Уилл, но ничего не может поделать, ощущая себя именно маленьким мальчиком, которому не доверяют взрослые тайны и хрупкие хрустальные игрушки. Расслабиться, довериться, не сопротивляться — со своим доктором Грэм может позволить себе немного побыть ведомым: Лектер решит за него, и выбор будет наиболее подходящим для них двоих, потому что Ганнибал  _знает_ , как будет лучше, но это только больше злит.  
      «Я могу быть полезным», — отчаянно твердит внутренний голос, но предложение больше похоже на вопрос, чем на утверждение.  
      По-прежнему ли доктор считает его равным себе? Или это было лишь однажды: устраняя общего противника?..  
      Вытирая чистую посуду белоснежным полотенцем, профайлер чувствует на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд, скользящий по виску холодными скользкими щупальцами, но развернувшись вполоборота, Уилл натыкается лишь на свое собственное недвижимое и почти прозрачное отражение в тонком стекле кухонного шкафа: он там один, слишком бледный на фоне плотной тьмы.  
      Мысленный приказ себе «не смотри — не настоящее» эхом скользит в голове и теряется в пустоте, когда чернота вокруг, постепенно обретающая уже знакомую размытую форму, обнимает его со спины черными лапами, впиваясь в кожу длинными острыми когтями. Фантомная боль проносится по нервам, но за спиной абсолютно точно никого нет, в чем Грэм убеждается, резко оглядываясь назад. Уилл в отражении не делает того же самого, чуть отклоняя голову назад и приоткрывая губы в безмолвном крике, безусловно радуя довольно скалящееся существо позади, наслаждающееся тихими страданиями своей жертвы.  
      Тонкие пальцы чудовища вонзаются в рану на его плече, без труда разрывая хирургическую нить и расширяя ее края, вонзаясь и будто впитываясь под кожу мужчины, бьющегося в агонии. Грэм цепляется за черную лапу, в кровь ломая и без того короткие ногти в отчаянной попытке отстранить ее от себя, но лишь продляет собственные мучения, не причиняя монстру никакого вреда.  
      Жертва безмолвно воет, но Уилл, с ужасом наблюдающий за своим отражением, слышит этот звук, полный невыносимой боли и переходящий в стон отчаяния сдавшегося и смирившегося со своей судьбой человека, и по коже пробегает толпа мурашек. Он не может помочь, наблюдая со стороны, как мужчина в отражении меняется: вены, идущие от раны, вздуваются, окрашиваясь в угольно черный вместе с кожей, напряженные мышцы сначала мгновенно расслабляются, а затем снова напрягаются, будто через все тело проходит электрический разряд огромной силы — сама тьма проникает в него, ломая внешний облик, даря ее эссенции физическую форму. Уилла Грэма из отражения больше не существует: остается только черное существо, обретшее четкие границы, и лишь горящие чистым безумием сине-зеленые глаза все еще принадлежат человеку. Ему самому.  
      — …сь? — доносится словно бы откуда-то издалека, разгоняя жуткое видение, словно дым. Стекло напротив него отражает только его и подошедшего близко Ганнибала, предусмотрительно осторожно дотронувшегося до чужого плеча.  
      — Что? — глупо переспрашивает профайлер, повернув голову и пытаясь сосредоточится на глазах своего психотерапевта. Получается плохо: взгляд норовит вернуться к отражению, а пальцы покалывает из-за силы, с которой Грэм вцепился в несчастный кусок фарфора, неизвестно каким образом еще не лопнувший.  
      — Что-то случилось? — терпеливо повторяет доктор Лектер, и в его голосе не слышно ничего, кроме тщательно отмеренной маленькой толики беспокойства. — Ты задержался.  
      — У меня все в порядке, Ганнибал, — «кроме того, что я психически нестабилен» мысленно добавляет мужчина и надеется, что не говорит этого вслух. — Просто немного задумался, вот и все. Я уже сказал, что не слаб и сам в состоянии о себе позаботиться, и тебе  _совсем не обязательно_  примерять на себя роль няньки, чтобы следить за каждым моим шагом или действием.  
      Голос профайлера к его удивлению звучит совершенно спокойно и совсем не дрожит ни от остаточного страха, ни от злости, но Лектер, кажется, все равно не верит ни единому слову, глядя в глаза целую вечность прежде, чем начать говорить вкрадчивым голосом близкого друга с большим опытом в области психологии: — Уильям, я никогда не считал тебя слабым, не думаю, что тебе нужен контроль и никаким образом не хотел задеть мужскую гордость. Более того, считаю тебя одним из стойких людей, которых мне доводилось встречать, но это не означает, что я не могу испытывать беспокойство.  
      — Беспокойство? — тихо переспрашивает Грэм с малой долей иронии и, не выдержав взора темных глаз, отворачивается первым, снова упираясь в злополучную отражающую поверхность, где два существа, стоя бок о бок и теряя очертания, почти сливаются в одно.  
      Тарелка, до того покоящаяся в его руках, падает, с грохотом разбиваясь и погружая комнату в молчание, но выражение лица доктора красноречивее всех возможных слов.  
  


***

  
      Время течет медленно, а солнце все ближе смещается к закату. Пламя камина едва слышно нашептывает свои истории, отбрасывая на потолок причудливые тени, движущиеся в каком-то экзотическом танце, то ускоряясь, то замедляясь с очередным новым па. Беззвучие гостиной нарушается только нежными переборами дождевых капель по крыше, мерным тиканьем часов, раздающимся исключительно громко в наступившей тишине, и дыханием двух мужчин, расположившихся по разные стороны комнаты.  
      После эпизода на кухне и спешного бегства профайлера, сославшегося на боль в плече, мужчины обдумывают каждый что-то свое отдельно: один, элегантно закинув ногу на ногу, расположился за столом, вооружившись книгой на итальянском языке, одетой в дорогой, чуть потертый временем переплет, другой — занял диванчик, вытянувшись во всю его длину и устроив голову на подлокотнике, и бессмысленным взглядом следит за отблесками жаркого пламени.  
      С каждой проведенной так минутой, для Уилла атмосфера становится все более давящей и невыносимой, но и заполнить ее звуками своего голоса желания тоже не возникает, а потому все, что остается — нырнуть в глубокий водоворот собственных мыслей. Мужчина старается представить будущее, которое у них может быть, но с отчаянной безысходностью признает, что ничего не выходит, а конец кровавой истории варьируется от плохого, до наихудшего, без малейшей надежды на положительное завершение. Для таких, как они, нет счастливых финалов, и Грэм достаточно умен, чтобы это понимать, но все же… Все же если существует хотя бы малейший шанс, он хотел бы уцепиться за него.  
      Зачем? Сколько времени будет отведено на жизнь им двоим? Сколько времени пройдет прежде, чем Чесапикскому Потрошителю надоест сломанная игрушка, и он решит от нее тактично избавиться, приготовив что-нибудь простое, но не менее изысканное? И отчего ответ на последний вопрос не имеет для него значения?.. Слишком много неизвестных и переменных затерялось в их долгой истории и чем больше Уилл думает об этом, тем больше растет его беспокойство и одолевает головная боль.  
      Профайлер неосознанно переводит взгляд на профиль своего доктора, внимательно вчитывающегося в строки неизвестной книги, примечая, будто узнавая вновь и запоминая черты, внимательность в выражении золотисто-карих глаз, остро выделяющиеся скулы, изогнутые губы. Есть в нем что-то такое, что приковывает взгляд: не вызывающая красота, скорее — внутренняя сила, особенное хищное очарование, а еще этот еле заметный акцент в сочетании с истинно психопатическим обаянием, почти сверхъестественной способностью нравится и умением внимательно слушать и так точно подбирать слова.  
      Скучные непосредственности меркнут рядом с ним: его невозможно не заметить среди пестро разодетой толпы самодовольных и пустых аристократов, где мужчины щеголяют дорогими костюмами и сорят деньгами, а дамы — пышными платьями и слепяще сверкающими украшениями. Он — центр внимания, Солнце в окружающей его планетарной системе, Князь Тьмы в сонме приглашенных гостей. Его слушают, ему внемлют, его боготворят, хотят, желают, жаждут. Мужчины завидуют, но не отважатся ненавидеть, а женщины растекаются от восторга под его случайно проскользнувшим взором. Покорные, трепещущие от радостного возбуждения овечки, зачарованные грацией волка, блеят свои дешевые комплименты, стараясь затесаться поближе, коснуться, заслужить похвалу за смелую дерзость…  
      Но волк просто ест глупых овец.  
      — Ганнибал, — Грэм зовет, чуть растягивая гласные, будто бы пробуя знакомое имя на вкус, и мужчина отвлекается от книги, устремляя на него взгляд и ожидая дальнейших слов, но пауза неприлично затягивается. Бывшему профайлеру нечего сказать, и он чувствует себя немного глупо, но глаз в обычной своей манере не прячет.  
      — Да, Уилл?  
      — Мы можем возобновить сеансы? — вопрос отчасти кажется неожиданным даже самому профайлеру. Может быть, на уровне подсознания он понимает: сеансы дружеских бесед с психотерапевтическим уклоном от его доктора — это единственное, что может ему помочь разобраться в себе также, как это было раньше. Однако между «сейчас» и «раньше» пролегает пропасть, и он пока не готов снова в нее падать.  
      — Если ты этого хочешь, — говорит Лектер с некоторой толикой любопытства и профессионального интереса одновременно, закрывая книгу, откладывая ее на колени и зажимая нужную страницу. Все же что-то никогда не меняется. — Можем начать прямо сейчас.  
      — Нет, нет, не сейчас. После. Когда-нибудь, — каждое следующее слово произносится все тише, но все равно голос звучит оглушающе громко. Ганнибал понимающе кивает и, обронив «скажи, когда будешь готов», переключает внимание на вновь открытую страницу.  
      Покрывало безмолвия снова падает на просторную гостиную, но молчание не кажется больше таким тягостным, а оттого Уилл, завороженный тихим шуршанием страниц и шумом дождя за окном, прикрывает глаза.  
  
      — Уилл, — голос Лектера, раздающийся где-то совсем рядом, разрезает уютную капсулу, в которой оказался профайлер, отгоняя только-только подкравшиеся сновидения. — Нужно проверить швы.  
      Разлепив глаза, с обреченным мученическим вздохом Грэм садится, позволяя доктору расположится рядом. Комнату освещает мягкий свет люстры, а задействованный ранее чемоданчик в открытом состоянии уже покоится на столе — это позволяет мужчине считать, что на короткое время он все же выпал из реальности, оказавшись в теплых объятиях сна.  
      Стащив свитер, Уилл чувствует себя несколько неуютно под оценивающим взглядом, а первое прикосновение холодных пальцев к чувствительной коже возле раны заставляет его вздрогнуть и резко выдохнуть — эти руки так часто причиняли боль, что это давно стало чем-то привычным, заставляя Грэма ненавидеть себя за эту покорность. Ганнибал осторожно и бережно проводит по ране ватой с обеззараживающим раствором спирта, смазывает какой-то мазью с достаточно резким запахом и проделывает те же операции со щекой, задерживая пальцы чуть дольше положенного.  
      Движения рук доктора точные, выверенные, уверенные, но в тоже время почти нежные, и это кажется чересчур интимным и смущающим. Дело не в отсутствии одежды, а в психологической незащищенности. Кожа к коже, разум к разуму — Уиллу совсем не нравится, что он может касаться его, когда захочет, проникать в мысли и хозяйничать там больше, чем за последние три года. Внезапно Ганнибала становится слишком много после долгого молчания и сдержанной холодности.  
      Всего на мгновение Уиллу кажется, что в потемневших глазах доктора, отражающих красноватое мерцание пламени, мелькает что-то совсем темное и нечеловеческое, но разглядеть не успевает — искра исчезает быстрее, чем стрелка часов успевает отмерить следующую секунду. Это похоже на жажду убить и поглотить, эволюционирующую до чего-то совсем непредсказуемого и более опасного, чем когда-либо; дикий, тотальный и едва ли контролируемый голод, которого Уилл не видел никогда в своей жизни и вряд ли еще увидит в смерти.  
      Острая игла пронзает предплечье, посылая под кожей болезненное онемение от антибиотика до кончиков ногтей больной руки. В какой-то момент глаза доктора опускаются на шрам, поперек пересекающий живот Грэма. «Каково видеть шрамы, нанесенные собственной рукой?» — хочется спросить профайлеру, но он прикусывает язык, скосив глаза на симметричные шрамы на руках мужчины. Для таких вопросов еще не время, как и для неозвученных ответов.  
      Когда же наступает очередь помочь Ганнибалу, и в руки ложится баночка с загадочным веществом, кисти Уилла едва слушаются его, а горячая кожа под кончиками пальцев кажется обжигающей и слишком реальной. Впервые за последнее время Грэм чувствует, что происходящее — действительность, что Ганнибал все-таки не плод его воображения. Они, черт возьми, живы и это  _слишком_  реально.  
      — Клеймо Верджеров?.. — голос выдает легкую степень удивления. Конечно, ранее Уиллу предоставлялась не одна возможность разглядеть столь необычную рану, но ему было не до того — свежий след от пули требовал большего внимания. Сейчас же выжженная печать собственности манит взгляд, но не как что-то интересное, а скорее — как нечто пугающее. Хочется дотронуться, провести кончиками пальцев по линиям шрама, переплетающимся в отметку на фиолетовом полотне ушибленной кожи, но Грэм старается даже не задерживать на ней взгляд. Глупо, но ему кажется, что она действительно способна обжечь его.  
      — Мэйсон решил, что приравнять меня к животному это весьма забавно и остроумно, — кратко отвечает психотерапевт, особо не вдаваясь в подробности.  
      Уилл не находится, что сказать, хотя некоторые вопросы и посещают его голову. Каково было чувствовать раскаленное железо на своей коже? Быть тем, кто ставит это клеймо на, быть может, самом опасном и изобретательном хищнике? Что стоит представить связанного Лектера, не способного оказать сопротивление и едва заметно морщащегося от прижатого к нему красного металла? Не стонущего от острой боли, не покорного, но смиренно принимающего пожизненную метку?..  
      Наверное,  _волнующе_.  
      А ведь Ганнибал нес его, Уилла, пока жесткая одежда терла кровавую печать, раздирая едва успевающую покрыться корочкой рану. Может, после этого он может считать ожог на теле Ганнибала частично своим?..  
      Профайлер отдергивает себя, качая головой в попытке урезонить мысли, и даже если Ганнибал и чувствует его легкую нервозность, то тактично ничего не говорит.  
      Закончив все медицинские процедуры, мужчины еще некоторое время молча сидят друг рядом с другом прежде, чем отправиться спать. Им не хочется разрушать то обманчивое ощущение почти полного доверия, ненадолго возвращающее в прошлое, но усталость и общая слабость измученного организма берет свое.  
      Однако несмотря на это Уилл долго не может уснуть, снова и снова ворочаясь и не находя себе места: мысли не дают ему покоя, а призрачное царство снов забирает только далеко за полночь.  
      Этой ночью кошмары снова не касаются снов Уилла Грэма.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Здесь и далее в диалоге используются цитаты из романа Томаса Харриса «Ганнибал»  
> ** Строка из поэмы Эдгара Аллана По «Ворон» (перевод Дмитрия Сергеевича Мережковского).


	5. Вина убивает людей

      Вечереет. Дождь упрямо бьется в стекло с непонятной надеждой проникнуть внутрь помещения, но вместо этого натыкаясь на прозрачную преграду, ручейками сползает по гладкой поверхности, уступая место новым каплям. Темные тучи, зависшие настолько низко к земле, что почти касаются ее, заволокли небо до самого горизонта, стирая надежду на положительное изменение погодных условий ближайшие сутки или двое и водружая на землю досрочную ночь.   
      Укутанный в черное пальто мужчина тихо прикрывает дверь в свой, теперь уже бывший, кабинет и, простояв у порога несколько секунд и сняв шляпу с узкими полями, обнажающую серебрящиеся виски, двигается в глубь помещения, где не осталось ни одной личной вещи. Комната совершенно лишена каких-либо мелочей, хотя бы что-то говоривших о своем владельце, кроме принесенного головного убора, только что оставленного на полке у самого входа. Собственно, все накопленное за годы службы поместилось в одну не слишком большую коробку и было вынесено ранее, здесь остались только стены и мебель, впитавшие в себя тысячи разговоров, видящие множество фотографий с мест преступления и прошитые воспоминаниями об изувеченных телах и том, что от них осталось, невидимыми кровавыми нитями.  
      Зажигаясь, щелкает лампа, тихо шелестят бумажные листы, аккуратно уложенные в небольшую полупрозрачную черную папку и небрежно брошенные на стол. Гость опускается в привычно скрипящее рабочее кресло, укладывая ладони на столешницу по обе стороны от документов, сверкающих сине-золотой печатью ФБР, украшенной небольшой, но бросающейся в глаза даже сквозь тонкий слой пластика надписью «Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity»*.   
      «Видит Бог, — думает мужчина, и несказанные слова оседают кислинкой на языке. — Я старался следовать этому принципу. Так старался, Белла», - и нет интонации нежнее той, с которой произносится имя отнятой болезнью возлюбленной, убитой собственными руками.  
      Пятые сутки с того момента как Великий Красный Дракон в лице Фрэнсиса Долархайда пал от руки выбранных им жертв подходят к концу, и ровно столько же времени прошло с момента, когда Уилл Грэм утянул с обрыва Ганнибала Лектера в попытке убить одного из самых изобретательных преступников последних тридцати лет. Кажется, нет ничего правильнее, чем вернуться сюда, в кабинет, где было положено начало дела Чесапикского Потрошителя, именно сегодня, в день его официального завершения. На конечном документе осталось только одно пустое место для подписи, однако Джек Кроуфорд не спешит заполнять его, пробегая по словам снова и снова, вчитываясь в отчеты, словно пытаясь разглядеть в них какой-то тайный смысл, будто строки и впрямь изменятся, буквы поменяются местами, образуя лишь очередной отчет с места преступления, где доктор Лектер оставил еще одну ужасающую картину со смыслом, порой слишком сложным, чтобы разгадать сразу. Но ничего не меняется ни на второе, ни на девятое прочтение, не на одиннадцатое, а ручка все также недвижимо лежит на столе, будто в нерешительности.  
      Все еще не веря, что с делом всей жизни наконец покончено, а поиски официально завершены, Джек бесконечно проигрывает воспоминания о событиях текущего дня, желая не то убедить себя, не то, напротив, не желая верить. Огоньком тлеет блеклая мысль: «Белла, я никогда не думал, что поставить точку будет так тяжело».  
  


***

  
_Ранним и слишком холодным даже для весны утром Джек останавливает машину на обочине по дороге к дому на обрыве и окидывает взглядом место стоянки поисковой группы: бывалые агенты и новички-стажеры, словно разозленные разноликие муравьи, носятся туда-сюда, собирая оборудование и установки, помещая их в вертолет, расположившийся на участке дороги чуть в отдалении, и пакуя собственные вещи, оставшиеся после пяти дней и ночей вдалеке от города, по машинам. Выйдя из авто, на ходу поправляя шляпу, мужчина ищет взглядом знакомое лицо и, выцепив среди снующих тощую, несколько нелепую фигуру в стареньком потертом сером пальто, немного великоватом в плечах и малом в длине, с обмотанным вокруг шеи шерстяным шарфом синим в тонкую ярко-зеленую полоску, направляется к ней._  
      — Добрый день, агент Кроуфорд, — низкий хрипловатый голос мужчины немного за сорок, не вяжущийся с внешностью, перекрикивает шум поднимающегося вертолета с основной частью группы, получая в ответ лишь скупой кивок:   
      — Матесон.  
      — Я слышал, работа в доме уже завершена, что заставило вернуться? Ни за что не поверю, что ты проделал весь этот путь, чтобы спросить как у меня дела, — мужчина усмехнулся, прекрасно понимая истинную цель визита давнего знакомого, но даже это выходит устало и немного напряженно. Руководитель поисковой группы не спал уже которую ночь, а оттого под глазами залегли тени, скорее выгодно выделяя проницательный цепкий взгляд почти черных глаз и делая морщинки вокруг них и у уголков губ более глубокими и заметными, прибавляя тому лишний десяток лет. Порыв ветра взъерошивает темные волосы, вынуждая мужчину раздраженно провести по ним пальцами, убирая короткие пряди со лба.  
      — Сегодня мне передали бумаги об окончании поисков и закрытии дела. Тела все еще не найдены, и я решил проверить действительно ли вы уезжаете.  
      — Как видишь, так и есть. Только не говори мне, что снова пришел просить меня продлить поиски, потому что — предупреждаю — этого больше не будет.  
      — Оуэн, пойми, Ганнибал Лектер это не тот человек, — последнее слово, как и имя заклятого врага, он пренебрежительно выплевывает, словно говорит о гадюке. — Который погиб бы так просто, и я не поверю в это, пока не увижу его труп в морге.  
      — Агент Кроуфорд… — начинает он, но сбавляет голос, когда понимает, что кричать уже не обязательно. — Джек, пойми меня и ты: я и мои ребята прочесали всю округу по дюйму, заглянули за каждый куст и под каждый камень, водолазы облазили все дно, а парни с вертолета тщательно осмотрели площадь в радиусе более, чем пяти километров, и не нашли не единого их следа. Ты и сам понимаешь, что выжить от падения с такой высоты прямиком на скалы невозможно, а еще их раны, течение, температура воды… С самого начала вероятность найти тела была минимальной, а теперь прошло уже слишком много времени.  
      — Еще немного, Оуэн. Я настаиваю: еще немного времени, — упрямо повторяет Джек тем самым тоном, что менее привыкший к грозному виду крупного агента Кроуфорда с самым решительным выражением лица, уже давно уступил бы. Любой, кто знает этого мужчину достаточно хорошо и долго, может сказать о том, что способность к убеждению людей была у него, кажется, всегда, но годы работы в Федеральном Бюро выточили из этого своеобразного не ограненного дара настоящий профессиональный талант, неоднократно помогающий раскрывать дела и добиваться признаний у виновных, инстинктивно зная куда и как сильно нужно надавить.  
      — Нет, Джек, серьезно, — говорит мужчина, доставая из кармана пачку сигарет, закуривая и прекрасно сознавая, что вредная привычка однажды убьет его, если служба не сделает этого раньше, а Кроуфорд замечает небольшое пятнышко на воротничке его пальто, кажется, от кофе, до того сокрытое шарфом, и мгновенно забывает об этом за ненадобностью. — Послушай, я сделал все, что мог: вместо положенных дней прошло в два раза больше, начальство злится, а вся группа валится с ног от усталости. Я не имею права их задерживать и не стал бы, даже если бы мог.  
      — Убийства могут продолжиться, и кто знает, сколько людей тогда погибнет.  
      — Убийства будут продолжаться в любом случае, но это будет не Потрошитель, — Матесон делает паузу, глубоко затягиваясь едким дымом. — Смирись, Джек, они мертвы, и ты в глубине души сам знаешь это.  
      — Возможно, ты прав, — обронил Кроуфорд, и ложь в словах выделяется слишком явно, но собеседник не уличает в этом и лишь красноречиво посматривает из-под бровей. Все же, они не были друзьями, и прокладывать пути для этого никто не желал, тем более через разговоры по душам — это один из тех видов знакомства, когда люди знают друг друга достаточно, чтобы спросить о делах в семье, но недостаточно для приглашения на совместное празднество или получения открытки на Рождество.  
      — Возможно? Я прав, — привычка повторять некоторые фразы за собеседником, иногда лишь немного меняя их смысл или играя словами в перестановки, больше раздражает, чем позволяет продолжить разговор или втереться в доверие к человеку. Подобная привычка была и у Уилла, копирующего интонации и манеру разговора, но у него получалось гораздо лучше и правильнее, если не сказать естественнее, совершенно неосознанно. — Если не возражаешь, я тоже хотел бы поехать домой.  
      Джек кивнул. Он как никто понимает желание мужчины вернуться домой к семье: Эмили и двум их чудесным ребятишкам Софи-Энн и Николасу. Насколько было известно, Оуэн не видел их несколько месяцев, разъезжая по стране с какими-то научными работами в области не то криминалистики, не то психологии, но все же тактично не стал упоминать об этом при агенте, у которого больше не было никого, и даже основная цель в жизни постепенно растворялась в прохладном и свежем весеннем воздухе.  
      — Знаешь, я не советчик и не хочу лезть не в свое дело, но я бы на твоем месте… Наверное, тебе лучше поехать к семье профайлера и сообщить им обо всем лично до того, как это сделает мисс Всегда-сую-нос-не-в-свое-дело Лаундс. Он все-таки был твоим другом.  
      Новая недокуренная сигарета падает на асфальт и растирается подошвой ботинка с оцарапанным носом. Молчание затягивается, и вскоре, когда основная часть машин уже разъехалась, а на площадке осталось всего пара человек, мужчины скупо прощаются и расходятся по своим автомобилям. Вот только голос в голове Джека повторяет фразу, сказанную ему перед тем, как Матесон ушел, похрамывая от застарелого пулевого ранения в бедро: «Он все-таки был твоим другом».   
  


***

  
      «Другом». Еще раз перечитав отчеты и документы, Джек пытается заглушить внутренний голос твердящий, что смерть профайлера целиком и полностью его вина. Ранее, он никогда не чувствовал за собой ее груза в полной мере, но теперь… Он был тем, кто втянул Грэма в это с самого начала, тем, кто подтолкнул его в паутину к доктору Лектеру и оставил в одиночестве в маленькой камере тюремного типа в психиатрической клинике, когда поддержка и немного веры — это все, в чем нуждался Уилл. Даже по прошествии трех лет, когда профайлер наконец начал жить той жизнью, которую хотел для себя, Кроуфорд вырвал его из семьи, чтобы позже сомневаться в его преданности общему делу и подозревать в соучастии с каннибалом. Имел ли после всего он право называться другом? Нет. Он сам не многим лучше тех убийц, которых ловит и запирает в клетках: медленно и со вкусом терзать своего друга, зная куда это приведет, но заставляя смотреть во тьму, которая тонкими нитями опутывала, пронзала, по капле втекая в саму его суть и наполняя болью и сумасшествием.  
      Оправдание, что так он спасает сотни жизней уже не имеет значения, когда видишь глаза вновь овдовевшей женщины и слышишь тихие шаги ее сына, пришедшего на крики своей матери.  
  


***

  
_Снова начинается дождь. Мелкие противные капли мгновенно пронзают собой одежду, пропитывая тяжелую ткань, а после в свои права вступает ветер, беспощадно жалящий холодом и обещающий затяжную простуду тем, кто оделся не слишком тепло. Дом семьи Грэм встречает его не дружным лаем своры собак, носящихся по двору и игриво машущих хвостами, а слишком давящей, вызывающей только одну ассоциацию, мертвой тишиной и мокро хлюпающей грязью под ботинками._  
      По дороге к этому островку жизни на окраине целого мира, переходящего в зеркальную гладь озера, Джек придумывал сотню способов сообщить последние, отнюдь не хорошие новости, но замерев у порога в ожидании, пока отворится дверь, он растерял их все. Что он может сказать жене, потерявшей любимого мужа? Что хотел бы услышать он сам, когда ушла Белла?.. Дверь, по мнению агента, открывается слишком быстро, лишая возможности подобрать правильные слова, и перед ним предстает сама хозяйка: светлые волосы собраны в низкий хвост, слегка растрепавшийся с утра, усталый взгляд свидетельствует о долгих бессонных ночах, проведенных в одиночестве в пустой и, наверное, непривычно холодной постели. Женщина зябко ежится, плотнее укутываясь в длинную темную шаль, наброшенную на плечи, и несколько обреченно вздыхает, увидев за порогом нежеланного гостя.  
      — Здравствуйте, — наконец говорит мужчина, нарушая тонкую паутинку безмолвия, опутавшую присутствующих плотной пленкой, осторожно проводя пальцами по бумажному конверту в кармане, словно проверяя его наличие.  
      — Надеюсь, у Вас, агент Кроуфорд, есть веская причина беспокоить нас.  
      — Я приехал сообщить, что поиски завершены.  
      — Где он?.. — один тихий вопрос, заданный на грани слышимости после трех секунд молчания; ее губы едва дрогнули, пропуская звуки, брошенные совсем равнодушно, будто речь шла о чем-то постороннем, вроде погоды или не слишком вкусного кофе. Взгляд, направленный куда-то за плечо Джека, совершенно недвижим, как у куклы, и наполнен глухой обреченностью, от которой даже бесстрашный агент ФБР, видавший уже достаточно, внутренне содрогнулся.  
      Когда погибла Белла, у него были те же глаза.  
      — Тело, — он откашливается, понимая, что это далеко не самое подходящее слово в данной ситуации, и поправляет себя: — Уилла…  
      — Тело. Не нужно говорить о нем так, словно он еще жив. То, что от него осталось после падения — это не Уилл. Уже нет.  
      — Его не нашли.  
      — Тогда зачем Вы явились сюда, Джек? Неужели, нельзя было отправить кого-то еще? Послать письмо или позвонить? Я не хочу видеть Вас в нашем доме и мне казалось, что я достаточно ясно дала это понять.  
      — Он был моим другом, и я хотел лично…  
      — Уходите.  
      — …Мне жаль, Молли.  
      Женщина дернула головой, словно сбрасывая маску напускного равнодушия, переводя взгляд на Кроуфорда настолько острый, что почти способный физически разрезать противника на мелкие ленты, оставляя истекать кровью на деревянных досках возле ее ног. Беспощадная воительница, поверженная, но не сломленная, готовая снова ринуться в бой, защищая последнее, что у нее осталось. Пальцы с силой вцепляются в дверь, оставляя едва заметные на немного облупившейся краске борозды от коротких ноготков, и Джек понимает, что это вполне могло бы быть его горло.  
      — Жаль? Вам жаль? Мне жаль, что я дала ему уйти с Вами, жаль, что не остановила, и — черт возьми! — мне жаль, что я не могу даже нормально похоронить своего мужа! И не смейте говорить мне… Говорить о Вашей «дружбе»! Друг никогда не толкнет к смерти! Не позволит умереть! Убирайтесь! Вон из моего дома!  
      — Молли…  
      — Убирайтесь!!! И никогда не возвращайтесь, иначе, клянусь, я убью Вас! — крик пронзил пространство, заставляя птиц вспорхнуть с насиженных веток, а собаку позади женщины поджать уши и жалобно заскулить.   
      Тонкие дорожки тяжелых слез чертят по раскрасневшимся щекам Молли Грэм плавные мокрые линии, когда она резко захлопывает дверь, сползая по ней на колени и зажимая рот руками, дабы не закричать от внезапно пронзившей боли и бессилия, и рыдает впервые за последнее время. Где-то за дверью слышится мужской голос, удаляющиеся шаги и шум заводимого автомобиля, но ей нет до этого дела, потому что она видит понимание на лице своего сына, замершего в проеме, и не знает что ему сказать. Уже позднее, немного успокоившись, Молли найдет небольшой конверт, протиснутый под дверь, в котором будет лежать тонкий ободок обручального кольца со знакомой царапиной на оборотной стороне, оставленной деталью лодочного мотора.   
  


***

  
      «Я виноват, Белла, я так виноват» — корит себя мужчина, снова и снова упрекая в недостаточной заботе о близких, обернувшейся трагедией для всех: от него самого до семей тех, кто тем или иным образом пострадал от его нежелания видеть правду. Словно костяшки домино запуская цепь событий собственными руками и подставляя Уилла под удар, агент ФБР не осознавал всех последствий неверно принятых решений, заводящих дальше в лабиринт без выхода.   
      Он думает, что мог бы сделать больше, защитить всех, но не сумел спасти ни любимую жену, ни дорогого друга, а вопрос о напрасности усилий безжалостно сверлит висок. Может быть, Кроуфорд больше понимает Уилла, не хотевшего уезжать, наконец, слышит все то, что тот хотел сказать, и Молли, не желающую отпускать, но тихий настойчивый стук в дверь прерывает размышления, и Джек гонит желание отослать несчастного, что решил побеспокоить его в столь неудачный момент, прочь.  
      — Войдите, — прорезал хриплый от безмолвия голос, пропитанный чем-то отстраненно мрачным. В конце концов, он больше не имеет здесь никаких прав.  
      — Простите, я не хотела помешать. Не ожидала увидеть здесь кого-то, — глубокий женский голос мягко ласкает слух, но яркий свет, разлитый лампами дневного света и падающий из коридора, не позволяет разглядеть протиснувшуюся в кабинет девушку оставляя лишь ее тонкий угловатый силуэт.  
      — А Вы?..  
      — Оу, простите, — девушка, прижав к себе перекинутый через руку пальто, потупила взгляд, хотя это осталось незамеченным. — Младший агент Кассандра Джейн, сэр, помощник специального агента Джонатана Морриса.  
      — Джек Кроуфорд.  
      — Наслышана о Вас, мне очень приятно познакомиться лично и… — на секунду она замолчала, словно пытаясь сосредоточится и подобрать слова прежде, чем тихо сказать: — Сочувствую Вашей утрате.  
      Словно с резким ударом из легких выходит весь воздух, заставляя задохнуться, и на мгновение Джек забывает, как произносить слова. Каждый раз. Неподдельная искренность, наверняка вызванная личной драмой, убивает больше, чем тысячи лживых возгласов о его подвиге в виде устранения двух серийных убийц, сотен статей в бульварных газетах и одной награды за верную и преданную службу. На лице мужчины не дергается ни одна мимическая мышца, выдавая неожиданно бурную для него реакцию на пару слов, сказанную девушкой, лица которой он не видит, а потому он лишь кивает в знак признательности, заставляя собственную тень, раскинувшуюся справа позади сделать тоже самое.   
      Это большее, на что он способен сейчас.  
      — Думаю, мне стоит зайти в другой раз.  
      — Нет, не стоит, я уже ухожу, — отвечает Джек, быстро поставив росчерк на нескольких страницах, едва ли вдумываясь в смысл содеянного, завершая финальную главу дела всей своей жизни и оставляя лишь эпилог, который включает в только одинокую старость, смерть и вечное забвение.  
      — Мисс Джейн, Вы недавно здесь, верно?  
      — Да, я и агент Моррис были переведены из Чикаго в качестве новых сотрудников, вот и зашла сделать кое-что. Я включу свет, — предупредив, девушка слепо пытается нащупать выключатель, что в незнакомом помещении удается далеко не сразу, и свет резью проходит по глазам, привыкшим к темноте, разбавленной только пятном лампы на изогнутой ножке, заставляя присутствующих прищуриться.   
      Наконец, Джеку удается рассмотреть собеседницу: худая, среднего роста, отчего-то кажущаяся совсем миниатюрной и ломкой. Черты лица окончательно не утратили детскости и не успели заостриться, а потому мисс Джейн выглядит лет на двадцать пять, в то время как истинный ее возраст остается тайной. Воспоминание о первом рабочем дне Мириам Ласс помимо воли всплывает перед глазами Кроуфорда, хотя девушки совершенно не похожи ни внешне, ни поведением, ни даже стилем одежды.  
      — Может, я могу Вам помочь?  
      — Нет, не нужно, — слишком поспешный ответ, за которым следует более собранное и уверенное «спасибо».   
      Словно бы не решаясь пройти в комнату, мисс Джейн суетливо переступает с ноги на ногу, нервно перебирая складки коричневого пальто в крупную желтую клетку, но Джек упрощает задачу, собирая бумаги и направляясь к двери. Что-то в девушке кажется ему отдаленно странным, неестественным, искусственным, что-то в выражении лица или манере говорить, или все дело в тонких белых перчатках, которые не слишком вписываются в общий стиль одежды и кажутся лишними, а может мужчина просто разучился видеть в людях людей, выискивая темную подноготную.   
      — Мистер Кроуфорд, — зовет новоиспеченный агент, оставив полиэтиленовый пакет с логотипом ETRO** в ящике стола, и Джек, уже покинувший кабинет, замирает в необычайно пустынном коридоре. — Всего Вам хорошего.  
      — Спасибо, — скупо благодарит Джек, оставляя папку на стойке секретаря, и быстрым шагом покидает здание, в котором он провел большую часть своей жизни, ни разу не обернувшись.   
      Завтра ранним утром заявление об уходе будет лежать на столе руководителя, который нехотя подпишет, принимая выбор одной из ценных своих единиц, и назначит на ее место кого-нибудь еще, а затем забудет об этом, переключаясь на несомненно более важные служебные дела.  
      Отпустить кровавую историю было бы правильнее всего, но когда люди, поглощаемые океанами вины, прислушивались к доводам разума?.. Кроуфорд не хочет думать и чувствовать, цепляясь за любую возможность переключить свое внимание на что-то или кого-то другого. К примеру, на мисс Кассандру Джейн, знакомство с которой может уместиться в четверть часа, вызывающую новый болезненный укол сожалений: свежая кровь, новичок, мыслящий иначе, быть может, слишком искренний и мягкий для выбранной профессии, еще не испытавший того, что сделает из милой хрупкой девушки настоящего агента ФБР, закаленного болью и чужим горем. Садясь в машину и крепко сжимая руль, Джек думает, что будь у него дети, он не хотел бы для них этого.  
      Несколько позднее, уже в просторной и слишком пустой квартире, встречаемый только глушащей тишиной, бывший агент упадет в удобное кресло с бутылкой выдержанного виски даже не сняв с себя пальто. Методично опустошая янтарную жидкость, не утруждая себя поисками бокала, Кроуфорд будет пытаться затмить мысли, возвращающиеся к прошлому вновь и вновь, хотя бы на мгновение, пока не заснет, бормоча что-то в пьяном бреду, в то время как город снова потрясет очередное жестокое убийство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Вина убивает людей» - фраза весьма распространенная, но конкретно это цитата из книги «Потерянные души» Поппи З. Брайт.  
> *Девиз ФБР «Верность, Смелость, Честность».  
> **Etro (Этро) - итальянский бренд, выпускающий одежду, обувь, сумки, чемоданы, текстиль, мебель, предметы интерьера и парфюмерию. Для пошива используются благородные натуральные ткани: шелк, кашемир, хлопок, лен. (прим. автора: определение из Вики. Пальто на девушке именно этой фирмы).


	6. Отсчет

      Маленькие редкие капли, ударяясь с пронзительным стуком об оконные стекла острыми серебряными иголочками, сползают по нему, словно скупые, старательно сдерживаемые серым небом слезы, что неуемный ветер без устали бросает о твердую поверхность, раз за разом безжалостно разбивая. Темно, будто бесконечная ночь опутала своими сетями мир, только молния тонкой белой полосой делит серое небо надвое, преследуемая громовым раскатом.  
      Уилл дергается во сне, привычно проводя рукой по постели в поисках одного из своих псов, который, испугавшись, снова без спроса влез на кровать между ним и Молли, мешая обнять сонную жену, но вместо жестковатой собачьей шерсти под пальцами только мягкие сатиновые простыни и холодная пустота по другую сторону. Грэм снова просыпается один в окружении раствора концентрированной тьмы, прожигающей почти так же, как и любая кислота, с разницей лишь в отсутствии видимых ожогов. И даже на шестой день, проведенный на островке, затерянном среди леса, наедине лишь с собой и Ганнибалом, мужчина все еще не может к этому привыкнуть.  
      Как жемчужины в ожерелье, дни тянутся друг за другом неспешной вереницей, наслаиваясь друг на друга и постепенно сливаясь в одно большое пятно, включающее самые разные цвета спектра, где каждая мысль имеет свой тон, — грязная смесь, будто невнимательный художник опустил кисть в краску не того цвета несколько раз к ряду.  
      Мужчина замечает и не замечает, как каждое мгновение, отсчитывающее минуты новой жизни и навсегда отделяющее от прошлого, оказывается позади. Они временами проходят спокойно, но по большей части Уилл ощущает себя частью беспросветного темного кошмара, в котором он вязнет, которым давится без возможности вырваться, мучимый галлюцинациями, плавно переходящими в эту новую, незнакомую еще реальность, ограниченную правилами, которые пока неизвестны — это лишь увеличивает раздражительность и нервозность, накаляя изнутри. Хрупкая материя грани яви и сновидений была порвана; существа, населяющие кошмары, просочились сквозь нее, наполняя реальность и опустошая сны, оставляя лишь единственный взмах ресниц между вечером и утром.  
      Иногда, как сегодня, Грэму все же снится настоящий сон. Всегда один и тот же: как темные воды бережно, но крепко сжимают его и тянут в глубины безмерно распахнутой пасти, ограниченной острыми клыками-скалами. Слабость, окутывающая тело в такие моменты, не дает сопротивляться. Нежно раскачивая в холодных руках волн, баюкая в мнимой невесомости Атлантика шепчет, уговаривает принять смерть, и раз за разом Уилл подчиняется, позволяя растворить себя в бездне. Сдаться ей не так уж и страшно, когда по пробуждении всегда ожидает худший из кошмаров.  
      Встать, взять одежду, почистить зубы и пойти в душ — простые команды, которые Уилл дает себе сам, формируя шаткий каркас стабильности из привычных действий взамен того, что был поломан и стерт; тщательно собранное по крупице за три года, было разрушено одним решением, сделанным под влиянием сиюминутных эмоций, подчиняясь моменту: он  _должен_  был вернуться к своей семье,  _должен_  был попытаться забыть все снова и попытаться сохранить то, что имел, но… Признания перед самим собой всегда даются намного тяжелее и даже спустя несколько дней произносимая только в голове тихим шепотом правда отдается болезненной резью под ребрами: не захотел, ослепленный чернотой кровавого сияния.  
      Безумие между ним и доктором Лектером оказалось много сильнее, чем любовь к жене и приемному сыну, чем нежные объятия, трепетные поцелуи и тихая спокойная жизнь, которая была и могла бы быть. Безумие — то, что изначально объединяло двух мужчин, и не важно чье оно было Уилла или Ганнибала, но это априори больше, — как забытое, но долгожданное откровение, помогающее постепенно мириться с присутствием психопата-каннибала, расположившегося столь непозволительно, но иногда недостаточно, близко.  
      — Мне просто нужно пережить все это, — уже заученная фраза, которую Уилл одними губами шепчет себе каждое утро, протирая ладонью стекло, покрытое мельчайшими водными частицами, осевшими там пока в душе была включена горячая вода, и вглядываясь в собственное отражение.  
      Шов на лице пришлось наложить заново пару дней назад из-за воспаления. Сейчас оно немного спало, но в целом скула выглядит по прежнему ужасно. Всклоченные волосы, усталый взгляд, полный безумного блеска; слишком заметно похудевшее лицо и почти недельная щетина, так выделяющаяся на излишне бледной даже для него коже — здоровые люди так не выглядят, так выглядят скорее пациенты психиатрических лечебниц 20-х годов прошлого века, замученные, запертые в четырех обитых грязным войлоком стенах и безвозвратно потерявшие разум и внешний облик, ломающие ногти в попытках выцарапать завещание или тайное послание на раздражающе белых стенах красными полосами от содранных в кровь пальцев; или мертвецы на похоронах, благодаря бальзамам и краскам выглядящие почти как живые, но слишком крепко спящие.  
      «Во что ты превращаешься, Уилл Грэм?» — спрашивает себя мужчина, качая головой и мрачно усмехаясь своим точным ассоциациям. «Нестабилен» зависает на коже неоновой меткой, горящей сильнее любого из шрамов и болящей хуже всех полученных ран. Он мог бы попросить помощи у Ганнибала и обязательно получил бы ее, но ограничивается только молчанием, медленно сгорая внутри себя каждый раз, когда не может отличить размывающуюся реальность от очередной пугающей иллюзии, расплывающейся словно чернильное пятно по написанному тексту или буква, смазанная соленой слезой.  
      Вернувшись в спальную и нацепив свободную черную футболку и в тон брюки, Уилл следует к яркой узкой ленте манящего теплого света, проливающегося из соседней комнаты через чуть приоткрытую дверь, который на фоне разгулявшейся за окном непогоды делает гостиную еще более уютной и почти безопасной. Тонкий, едва слышный аромат чего-то съестного манит, приглашая переступить порог и выдать свое безмолвное присутствие.  
      — Доброе утро, Уильям, — приветствует его мужчина за столом. — Я рад, что ты все же решил составить мне компанию.  
      — Доброе утро, Ганнибал, — неосознанно копируя интонации собеседника говорит Грэм, пересекая комнату и устраиваясь за столом. Им редко доводилось завтракать вместе, но несмотря на это стол вне зависимости от обстоятельств всегда накрыт на двоих.  
      Забота? Скорее вежливость.  
      — Как самочувствие?  
      — Почти не беспокоит, как ты?  
      — Прекрасно, спасибо.  
      На этом разговор в своем обыкновении заканчивается, не заходя далее, чем обмен дежурными фразами и жизненно необходимых вопросов о состоянии здоровья. По правде говоря, плечо и щека — это последнее, что беспокоит Уилла, а боль почти полностью исчезает во тьме, только ожидающей, когда он оступится и сорвется вниз навстречу новому падению.  
      Свет на мгновение мерцает, и тени переползают по гостиной, показывая все новые картины, делая это утро более похожим на сюрреалистичную экспозицию загадочного художника, добавляющего все новые штрихи творению всей своей жизни, меняющего направление рассказываемой истории в зависимости от перемен своего мрачного настроения. Собственная тень дергается, расплываясь и теряясь среди других таких же существ блуждающим призраком, переплетаясь с ними и вновь растекаясь по разным сторонам.  
      Воздух все ощутимее вибрирует, картинка перед глазами постепенно смазывается, сливая окружение в разномастные двоящиеся потоки фосфенов*, заставляя резонировать его самого изнутри. Сначала это похоже на легкое головокружение, сопровождаемое состоянием болезненной эйфории, всего на секунду, но после он снова перестает существовать, захватываемый реализуемыми наяву кошмарами, голову словно стискивает стальным обручем, сжимающимся все плотнее и плотнее, вызывая чудовищную боль. Спрятав глаза за плотно зажмуренными веками, Уилл прерывисто выдыхает, когда реальность снова начинает ускользать, словно тонкая нить гелиевого шара из рук маленького ребенка.  
      — «Посмотри на нас, Уилл», — слышится отовсюду и ниоткуда одновременно, переплетенное разными голосами, большей части незнакомыми, но некоторые из них он узнал бы и из тысячи.  
      По периметру стола расположились призраки его прошлой жизни, наблюдающие за ним стеклянным взглядом белесых глаз. Одетые лишь в длинные светлые туники, босые, со сбитыми в кровь ногами Алана и Марго, сжавшие руки в нежелании отпускать друг друга даже сейчас, стоят, пошатываясь и еле удерживаясь, но не смея сесть за стол без приглашения. Чуть в отдалении Джек с дырой вместо сердца в потрепанном как после драки костюме с оторванным напрочь рукавом и окровавленным животом, из которого, вываливаясь, торчат бледно-розовые ткани внутренностей, грузно опирается на спинку стула по левую сторону от хозяина во главе стола, где белоснежной лилией восседает Беделия в элегантном длинном платье, изящно закинув ногу на ногу и бесстрастно поглаживая кайму бокала с рубиновым вином, не замечая алого цветка на месте, где должна быть ее печень.  
      Совсем рядом с Уиллом, словно Пьета, на коленях ссутулилась Молли, обнимающая неподвижного Уолтера, слегка покачивая и что-то напевая холодным, безжизненным голосом. Ее волосы светлыми прядями колеблются в такт туда-сюда, туда-сюда, открывая и вновь пряча ожерелье из темных пятен гематом на тонкой шее и росчерки ее же ногтей от попыток защититься. Завершают жуткую картину полопавшиеся капилляры в ее когда-то ясных глазах и такое явное осуждение.   
      Все они совершенно очевидно мертвы и от этого осознания по позвоночнику Грэма проходит дрожь, а ладони, перепачканные в их крови, холодеют. Словно куклы, потрескавшиеся местами, местами — изрезанные и растерзанные, они смотрят, смотрят, смотрят… Не сводя пристального немигающего взора и не меняя выражения фарфоровых лиц, как тогда, в далеком детстве**.  
      Бывший профайлер не смеет поднимать взгляда выше, не хочет смотреть дальше, зная, что его ожидает, но настойчивые голоса просят и требуют, с каждым словом сильнее ударяя по вискам. Справа от Чесапикского Потрошителя, отвернувшись и устремив взгляд в одну точку, расположилась хрупкая грустная девушка, теребящая край бордового шейного платка, все сильнее пропитывающегося кровью. Пересохшие губы не подчиняются, а потому вместо слов Уилл лишь шумно выдыхает, и только чутко прислушавшись можно разобрать как выдох доносит беззвучное имя Эбигейл, крепко цепляющейся за ладонь своего убийцы.  
      — Что реально, Ганнибал? Что здесь реально?! — не то крик, не то мольба вырывается откуда-то изнутри, сотканная кружевом болезненных переживаний на тонкой грани отчаяния.  
      Молчание — ответ и только насмешливый изгиб губ, исказившихся в зверином оскале, напоминает о том, кто завел его на тропу истинного безумия.  
      Уиллу хочется исчезнуть, как бережно сложенный лист долгожданного тайного письма исчезает под ласками жарких языков пламени, лишь бы его друг-враг не смотрел так, как смотрят на завоеванный трофей или желаемую долгое время вещь, потому как единственная их судьба — быть покинутыми и забытыми на дальней полке где-то на чердаке, окутанными немой темнотой и застеленными тонким слоем пыли.  
      Не то вой, не то скулеж вновь незаслуженно битой хозяином собаки застревает в горле противным склизким комком: «прошу», такое громкое, но не произнесенное признание беспомощности, кричащее «я не смогу справится с этим сам!», подобно вечному покаянию в глубинах адского пламени. Наверное, так же истинно верующие просят бога о спасении, когда врачи ставят им смертельный диагноз без возможности на благополучный исход, забывая кто шлет на них эти испытания. Эгоистичное самовлюбленное дитя, желающее мнить себя Великим!..  
      «Смотри, Ганнибал, смотри на своего иррационально преданного щенка, который всегда сам охотно подставляется под удар», — пойманная в хаосе мысль не становится спасением, заставляя содрогнуться от нахлынувшего омерзения.  
      К себе самому.  
      Уилл вновь рвано выдыхает, хотя и не помнит, когда сделал вдох. Распахивая глаза, он все также сжимает столовые приборы до побелевших суставов, по горячему виску скатывается остывающая капля, оставляя чуть блестящий при скупом освещении след. Руки трясутся, словно бы в лихорадке, а вопрос, подкравшийся так близко к губам, что, коснувшись их кончиками пальцев, можно порезаться о его резкость и безумие, сквозящее в словах, так и остается незаданным, теряясь в сумбуре мыслей, водоворотом закручивающих голову. Время словно обернулось вспять, выгоняя неживых и запирая их в самых темных уголках нестабильного сознания; все осталось таким, как и несколько мгновений назад, а затихающее эхо в миг сорванного голоса только очередной плод воспаленного мозга.  
      В этой комнате совершенно точно нет эха.  
      Кем-то осязаемым третьим замирает за столом тишина — неразлучная спутница их нынешних встреч вместе с давно брошенной попыткой начать разговор. Откинув все лишние темы, не касающиеся прошлого, возможного будущего и личного, что равносильно вновь наносимым ранениям, обоюдно интересного остается не так уж много, а с течением времени не остается вовсе, и Уилл почти готов просить об очередной будто нечаянно сорвавшейся фразе о чем угодно, только бы снова услышать живой и всегда уверенный голос.  
      Одиночество никогда не было проблемой для Грэма, а уединение подальше от чужих чувств и нежеланных мыслей было сродни необходимости, но с доктором Лектером было иначе: желание слушать, говорить, молчать и переглядываться о чем-либо в пустой комнате или среди толпы, не знающей их общую тайну, вплеталось в привычный образ жизни одиночки. Отчасти поэтому сейчас отсутствие родного голоса рядом с собой становится по тяжести достойным преступления наказанием, которое можно прекратить одной только просьбой.  
      Взгляд совсем черных, отражающих алые блики от причудливой игры приглушенного света глаз легко прищуривающегося Ганнибала цепляется за каждый жест, следит за любой эмоцией, мелькающей настолько быстро, что мало кто способен прочитать все оттенки мучавших ощущений, и мужчина, которого одаривают этим особенным взором, чувствует себя крайне неуютно, беспокойно ерзая на стуле. Есть уже не хочется и от аппетита не остается и следа, а потому Грэм лишь с силой сжимает пальцами стакан, разом осушая его содержимое. Случайная мысль, лишь успевшая показаться в его сознании ловится этими карими глазами, как подстреленная опытным охотником птица, пикирующая и разбивающаяся о слишком твердую землю.  
      «Он знает», — не то обреченно с явно сквозящим напряжением, не то, напротив, облегченно с долей слепой покорности. Судьбе или своей новоиспеченной религии?..  
      — Уильям, — разрушает тонкое и неустойчивое переплетение мыслей, спугивая непокорные их стайки в безызвестность.  
      Погруженный в свою голову и выпавший из реальности вновь не сразу замечает подошедшего тихой поступью мужчину, вопросительно взирающего с высоты своего роста и заставляющего чувствовать себя маленьким и каким-то совсем ничтожным. Внутренний голос тихо-тихо шепчет: «Скажи ему», но Грэм молчит, боясь и одновременно желая, чтобы этот шепот услышал не только он один.  
      — Я не голоден, — срывается с потрескавшихся губ слишком быстро и бездумно, и бывший профайлер, опустив взгляд, дожидается пока Ганнибал заберет посуду и удалится из комнаты, кажется, едва заметно покачав головой, все еще сохраняя принцип «попроси, и я помогу». Возможно, Уилл так и сделал бы, если бы не оставшиеся крупицы неуместных упрямства и гордости и желание доказать себе, что он способен справиться с возникшей проблемой.  
      Просидев еще несколько минут, пустыми глазами уставившись в пространство, Грэм тоже идет на кухню с определенно обозначенной целью и, отыскав в кухонном шкафчике запечатанную бутылку янтарного виски с оленьей головой на передней части и отметкой выдержки в 30 лет, покидает дом, устроившись на крыльце несмотря на разыгравшуюся непогоду. Холодные капли дождя, ведомые ветром, попадают на разгоряченную кожу, а легкая одежда совсем не спасает от весенней прохлады, но Уилл едва замечает это, откупоривая Dalmore и делая первый глоток обжигающей жидкости. Это почти стало своеобразной привычкой за последние дни, когда нужда в прикосновениях отпала, а потребность в них только возросла. Нелепое желание цепляться за тепло рядом с собой в желании согреться, не потеряться, заблудившись в лесу собственных кошмаров, снедает и подтачивает изнутри, заставляя чувствовать сильнейшую зависимость и ненависть к себе за эту слабость, слабо приглушаемую виски. Он не хочет быть одним в окружающей темноте, он не хочет быть ребенком, потерянным в огромном сером мире.  
      «Но больше всего, — думает мужчина, вновь прижимая стеклянное горлышко к губам. — Мне не хватает моих собак». Ощущение жесткой шерсти под пальцами и доверчиво прижатый к ладони влажный нос всегда были для него своеобразным якорем, стая — оплотом надежности, защиты и понимания. Собаки никогда не сторонились его из-за странности, не упрекали нестабильностью и не запирали в маленькой клетке, они просто были и любили таким, каким он был, даже несмотря на пропитанный убийцами, которых он чувствует, мозг.  
      В их мыслях не бьется загнанной птахой, что Уилл Грэм это взведенная пружина или бомба замедленного действия, готовая сорваться в любой момент, разрушая все, что его окружает; Уилл Грэм — психопат, которого нужно изолировать от общества; Уилл Грэм — зло, облаченное в безобидность… У них был только Уилл Грэм — сломанный механизм, который лишился жизненно важных деталей, как разобранная ручка без чернил или разбитые часы без стрелок.  
      Повсюду, маневрируя между деревьев бродят тени раскачиваемых ветром ветвей, в лужах отражается ползущее темное небо без малейшего проблеска солнца, и мужчина зачарованно следит за этим таинством, как за величайшим откровением своей жизни, пока не промокает насквозь, зубы не начинают отбивать рваный ритм, бутылка пустеет чуть больше, чем на треть, а перед глазами мутнеет так, словно он только что сошел с высокоскоростной карусели.  
      Среди расплывчатых силуэтов необычайно четко вырисовывается знакомый образ дикого лесного зверя, притаившегося и настороженно вздернувшему уши, смотрящими влажными оленьими глазами, и перебирающему массивными копытами по сырой земле, лишь каким-то чудом не пачкаясь в толстом слое грязи. Мужчина поднимается, и мир резко плывет, вынуждая вцепиться в опору в виде деревянной колонны, восстанавливая равновесие, и почти делает шаг навстречу животному, но голос останавливает его:  
      — Уилл, если хочешь уйти, то тебе лучше подождать.  
      — Чего?  
      — Пока закончится дождь, — простой ответ на бесхитростный и вполне логичный вопрос. — Пойдем в дом, ты и так провел здесь слишком много времени.  
      Олень нервно дергает ухом, реагируя на перекрывающий шум дождя голос, которого не дано услышать с такого расстояния, и чуть ниже опускает голову с большими ветвистыми рогами прежде, чем скрыться в тени или, скорее, раствориться в ней, словно облако от горячего дыхания холодной зимней ночью.  
      Фигура, сегодня облаченная в кофейные и бежевые тона, замерла прямо за спиной, а от голоса, раздающегося совсем рядом, от шеи ниже по позвоночнику пробегает толпа мурашек от близости опаснейшего хищника. Задерживаясь в опьяненном мозгу совсем ненадолго, проскальзывает мысль: «Он может свернуть мне шею», — больше волнительная, чем пугающая.  
      Едва удерживая вертикальное положение, Уилл наконец оборачивается к собеседнику, выискивая на лице своего психотерапевта малейший признак злости или разочарования, но не находит ничего, натыкаясь на стену неподдельного беспокойства и совсем немного — недовольства. С немым упреком скосив глаза на полупустую бутылку в руках своего подопечного, Лектер осуждает, но не говорит больше ни слова, и Грэм, согласно кивнув, проходит в открытую для него дверь ощущая отголосок жгучего стыда: он еще не позволял себе напиваться при Ганнибале, но теперь это досадное упущение исправлено. Отчего-то захлестывает ощущение, что он нашкодивший щенок, который пойман с поличным строгим, но справедливым хозяином, и это вызывает вспышку раздражения такую же яркую, как внезапно разгоревшееся из молнии пламя.  
      Стараясь ступать твердо, мужчина перемещается в пропитанный теплом дом, оставляя на полу влажные следы, и падает на диван, нисколько не заботясь о дорогой обивке, но и на это доктор только едва заметно поджимает губы.  
      — Принесу сухую одежду, — говорит, уходя в другую комнату, и Уилл мысленно воет не то от отчаяния, не то от злости, причины которой не может объяснить.  
      «Лучше бы накричал», — думает Грэм, ведь тогда у него была бы недостойная, но причина сорваться до драки.  
      В ожидании, минута тянется как вечность. Гипнотизируя балку над собой, мужчина не сразу замечает, как стекла начинают медленно плавится, стекая раскаленными лужами вниз, а из углов комнаты выползает тьма, все смелее крадется по стенам и потолку, словно разъедая невидимым пламенем, заставляя податливое дерево тлеть, бездымно сгорая. Пепел медленно осыпается, тяжело оседая на коже тонким сероватым слоем, а полусгнившие и разложившиеся существа, отделившиеся от клубящейся эссенции и похожие на сломанные версии бывших знакомыми людьми, стекаются к нему со всех сторон, скалясь в пугающих улыбках, заставляя страх тяжелым горьким комком засесть где-то в горле и мешая сделать следующий нужный вдох. Рядом с ними шаг в шаг, шествуют похожие на псов создания, издавая режущие звуки заезженной пластинки.  
      Почерневшие границы комнаты давят и будто бы сужаются в размерах, запирая в маленькой душной коробке без возможности сбежать или быть спасенным.  
      Слишком громко хлопает энергосберегающая лампочка, вспыхивая в последний раз необыкновенно ярко, а после трескаясь и осыпаясь осколками, и ей вторят остальные освещающие собратья, оставляя только напряженно потрескивающее пламя, отбрасывающее кроваво-красные, сравнимые только с глазами-углями окружающих призраков, языки на поверхностях.  
      От недостатка кислорода кружится голова, а алкоголь слишком обостряет чувства, заставляя мир крутиться со все увеличивающейся скоростью. На приоткрытых губах испуганно замирает звук, больше похожий на жалкий всхлип, когда Грэм соскальзывает с предмета мебели, падая на колени и неловко сжимаясь в комок между диваном и кофейным столиком.  
      Почти ослепленный, ориентирующийся на окружающие шорохи, неотвратимо приближающиеся все ближе и ближе, бывший профайлер вплетает пальцы в волосы, зажимая руками уши, но не заставляя окружающие звуки исчезнуть, а эхом дублируя их в голове.  
      Запах горения, пепла, мокрой шерсти и тошнотворный шлейф от мертвых тел в последней стадии разложения обжигают обоняние, сливаются с шаркающими и щелкающими шагами, невнятными голосами, бесконечно подвывающими «твоя вина», лязгом огромных когтей, созданных лишь для убийства и разрывания плоти на куски, о паркетную доску; клацаньем неровно торчащих клыков, коими полны уродливые пасти; влажным хлюпаньем воздуха в легких этих пародий на людей, мокрым шлепком упавших на пол кишок…  
      — Открой глаза, Уильям, и смотри на меня, — тихий шепот над ухом и горячие руки, обнимающие его за плечи, словно заковывая в тиски, не давая ускользнуть, отползти, спрятаться. Дикий болезненный крик пронзает пространство и Грэм не сразу понимает, что он принадлежит ему. Он кричит настолько громко и долго, насколько позволяет оставшийся в груди воздух, голос не хрипнет, легкие не сковывает острым спазмом, а сам не начинает задыхаться вынужденный ловить губами необходимый кислород, замахиваясь и отбиваясь от невидимого врага.  
      — Tyliau, Уильям, tyliau***, — объятия становятся крепче, а знакомый голос разгоняет морок. В глазах профайлера с затопившими радужку зрачками мелькает узнавание, и он перестает обороняться от крепких рук. Крупная дрожь проходит по телу раз за разом, а страх, граничащий с первозданным ужасом, заставляет цепляться за кофту на спине своего психотерапевта до побелевших пальцев и жалобного треска ткани. Уилл утыкается в плечо своего доктора и жадно втягивает особенный успокаивающий аромат, переплетенный с нотами кедра, мускуса и, совсем немного — корицы, полностью окунаясь в него в попытке отогнать преследующий кошмар.  
      «Не отпускай!» — вопит голос в его голове, но с губ скатывается только протяжный болезненный стон. Кажется, он всхлипывает, быть может, плачет, но никто не обращает на это внимания, только прижимаясь друг к другу теснее. «Улыбка» на животе пульсирует слабой болью, потому как все слишком напоминает их последнюю встречу перед тем, как Ганнибал уехал во Флоренцию, оставив Грэма истекать кровью возле уже мертвой дочери наедине с агонией и осознанием: Уилл ранил его гораздо сильнее.  
      Прилипшая к телу второй кожей одежда профайлера оставляет на светлой кофте Ганнибала мокрые пятна, в тусклом освещении ламп напоминающие вертикальные кровавые лужицы. Мыслей нет, только отчаянная потребность в защите, в спасении от собственного разума. Уилл Грэм не хочет думать, чувствовать, переживать, раз за разом пытаться выбраться из той глубокой могилы, в которую загнал себя сам; Уилл Грэм хочет только немного спокойствия, чуть-чуть понимания и это может дать ему только один человек, в объятиях которого безопаснее, чем где бы то ни было. Сейчас это кажется столь же очевидным и простым, как умение дышать.  
      Самый опасный хищник и изощренный убийца успокаивающе шепчет что-то совсем рядом с чуть оттопыренным ухом профайлера, но он едва ли разбирает слова не то потому что не в состоянии их понять, не то оттого, что они произнесены явно не на английском. Ему, по большому счету все равно, даже если это обещания долгой и мучительной смерти — только бы говорил и не размыкал дарящего спокойствие кольца рук.  
      Проходит около часа прежде, чем Уилл окончательно успокаивается и расслабляется, а дыхание его выравнивается, и он засыпает под напором внезапной усталости, накопленной за сорок прожитых лет. До самого рассвета, когда первые яркие лучи солнечного света пронзают остатки темных облаков, рассеивая темноту, обнимающий его мужчина почти не двигается лишь прислоняется к дивану спиной, одинаково крепко прижимая к груди затравленного мальчика несмотря на затекающие конечности, устремляя взгляд на потухающее пламя камина.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фосфены – светящиеся точки и фигуры перед глазами. Как правило, возникают в темноте без воздействия источников света. Могут возникать по многим причинам, в том числе непосредственным воздействием на глазное яблоко, как следствие офтальмологических болезней и т.д. В главе Уилл сильно зажмуривает глаза, а потому наблюдает это явление (прим. автора – профайлер зажмуривается раньше, чем он думает).  
> **Упомянутая картина из детства - отсылка к книге «Красный Дракон» Томаса Харриса, точнее – ко второй главе: Уилл, будучи школьником, увидел витрину с пятьюдесятью фарфоровыми куклами и ходил, чтобы поглазеть на них, хотя они вызывали у него мурашки.  
> ***Tyliau с литовского «тише».


	7. Сеанс утреннего психоанализа. Часть 1

      Тихий стук часовых стрелок отмеряет минуту, затем следующую, повторяя эту нехитрую операцию снова и снова. Желтоватый свет постепенно заполняет комнату, пробираясь в самые темные и отдаленные уголки и придавая зависшей в воздухе пыли легкое золотистое свечение.  
      Спустя несколько дождливых дней выглянувшее солнце, пронзающее оставшееся скопление маленьких серых туч и обещающее скорое потепление, медленно пробуждает природу от затянувшегося анабиоза. Тихое, неуверенное щебетание ранней птахи кажется совсем далеким, немного неуместным и вместе с тем дополняющим общую картину внезапно наступившей весны. Последние капли, скатывающиеся с крыши маленькими блестящими комками, роняют себя в порыве изящного самоубийства с острого края и разбивают о водную гладь прозрачной лужицы с пронзительным плеском, совсем не слышным через деревянный слой окружающих стен.  
      Тонкие нити лучей танцуют на плотно сжатых веках двух мужчин, едва заметной лаской касаясь кожи и обдавая ее приятным ненавязчивым теплом подобно легкому материнскому поцелую, полному любви, обожания и обещания молчаливой заботы. Совсем рядом с ухом Уилла уверенно и сильно бьется чужое сердце, а едва слышное тихое дыхание, от которого грудная клетка мужчины рядом с ним мерно приподнимается и опускается, колышет челку, щекоча лоб с тонким белым шрамом. Шлейф не выветрившегося еще парфюма в совокупности с неповторимым личным ароматом кожи Ганнибала окружает и наполняет собой легкие, отчего спокойствие и уют окутывают бывшего профайлера невесомой нежной вуалью, заставляя тяжелый горьковатый осадок, оставленный кошмаром наяву, таять в забытьи вчерашнего дня.  
      Окончательно просыпаться и разрушать хрупкое кружево умиротворения не возникает желания, и Грэм полностью отдается ощущениям, желая сохранить их как можно дольше, несмотря на сильную жажду, неприятный кисловатый привкус на языке, мучительную головную боль — последствие опьянения крепким виски, а не приносимое пугающим обманом зрения — и затекшее от не слишком удобного положения тело.  
      Сковывает странное состояние пребывания между фантазией и явью, когда сон отступил еще не до конца и граница между мирами кажется несколько размытой. На секунду можно представить, что собственного «Я» нет и никогда не существовало, есть только тень, растворяющаяся в объятиях и удерживаемая только теплыми — слишком теплыми — руками, лелеемая и прирученная. Составляющие существа по имени Уильям исчезает и теряется, оставляя только отголоски гаснущих чувств и трепетную, как крылья бабочки, ленту воспоминаний, часть которых он сам хотел бы безвозвратно забыть.  
      Пока еще не нужно ничего объяснять и выслушивать вопросы, ответы на которые он не в состоянии сформулировать, нет необходимости впускать кого-то в свою голову, анализировать собственные мучительные галлюцинации и прятаться от темного подсознания, молча наслаждаясь отсутствием связных мыслей. В данную минуту он почти счастлив только этим простым и доступным чудом; всего лишь на мгновение темнота, поселившаяся где-то в многочисленных осколках разбитого внутреннего мира, не кажется такой ужасной*.  
      Невероятным усилием приоткрыв глаза, мужчина щурится, часто моргая от яркого света, больно резанувшего по чувствительной сетчатке, и осматривает пространство вокруг себя. Взгляд невольно натыкается на человека, выдернувшего его из так похожей на реальность иллюзии: смежив веки и склонив голову ближе к плечу, Ганнибал замер, словно смертоносный кинжал в обитых бархатом ножнах — превосходное орудие убийства в состоянии покоя. Прижимая все также сильно, но бережно, будто держит что-то поистине ценное, бывший психотерапевт так и не разомкнул крепких рук, кольцом огибающих Уилла всю долгую и безумную ночь и заставляющих того раздраженно выдохнуть в приступе смущения.  
      Подгоняемый несмелым любопытством, Грэм украдкой рассматривает личного доктора. Растрепавшаяся отросшая челка почти полностью закрывает один глаз спящего, переплетаясь с подрагивающими ресницами и отбрасывая на щеку неровную тень, скрывающую небольшой шрам на острой скуле. Уилл гонит подступившее желание убрать ее на бок как было раньше, еще до всей этой запутанной истории, когда доктор Лектер был психотерапевтом и другом, не имея ничего общего с Чесапикским Потрошителем. Может потому что тогда теплая волна благодарности с толикой вины в ответ на своеобразное спасение была бы более приемлемой и уместной, чем в отношении жестокого серийного убийцы и каннибала.  
      Сдвинувшись силясь выправить занемевшую руку, которую уже начало неприятно покалывать мелкими иглами, мужчина тяжело вздыхает, когда в ответ на небольшое движение под веками что-то взрывается сотнями оглушающих белых, желтых и голубых вспышек, вызывая новый приступ давящей боли и вынуждая изображение перед глазами слегка качнуться, расплываясь в белесой дымке рассветных лучей. Определенно вчерашнее забытье не стоит всех этих мучений сегодня. Запоздало приходит понимание, что пить чертовски крепкий виски на голодный желудок в таких количествах было нерационально, но, рисуя картину себя, склонившегося в приступе тошноты, и Ганнибала взирающим укоризненно-раздраженным взглядом, словно у судьи выносящего приговор и вершащего людские судьбы, он думает только о том, что еще легко отделался и остатки гордости в действительности не смогли бы этого пережить. Впрочем, ненужное предположение, мгновенно отбрасывается на кромку мыслительных процессов.  
      — Доброе утро, — возня не может не нарушить чуткий сон психотерапевта, и Грэм, мысленно ухмыльнувшись невольной жестокой шутке, неохотно отвечает, утыкаясь обратно в грудь своего доктора, скрываясь и от слепящего света, и от взора глаз насыщенного цвета коричневого циркона. Язык, намертво прилипший к нёбу, совсем не слушается, от каждого звука пересохшее горло ужасно першит, а слова выходят не совсем понятными, больше напоминающими невнятное «мхмм».  
      «Должно быть, я жалок», — проплетается в голове бывшего профайлера, хотя в обращенном на него взгляде не читается презрения, только честное беспокойство, капля тревоги в океане расплавленного золота и что-то еще, что можно назвать подобием заботы, которых не заслужил и которых не может и не должно быть у убийцы.  
      Совсем по-человечески мягкая ладонь Ганнибала ложится на шею Уилла, не удерживая, но выражая безмолвную поддержку, а пальцы, сыгравшие сотни затейливых мелодий на музыкальных инструментах и также умело вырывающие крики из людей, перебирают вьющиеся пряди у основания черепа, как утешают маленьких детей, в темноте испугавшихся порывов собственной фантазии. Или буйного пса, хозяин которого только-только узнал об опасной болезни четвероногого и дал разрешение на смертельную инъекцию, по иронии просроченной и заставляющей дворнягу биться в отчаянных конвульсиях безысходности.  
      «Хотя, — профайлер крепче зажмуривается, словно стараясь спрятаться от назойливых мыслей. — Я скорее подхожу под обе эти категории».  
      Некстати кажется, что сколько бы времени ни прошло, Грэм будет чувствовать себя слишком маленьким и незначительным рядом с таким человеком как Ганнибал Лектер, несмотря на не такую уж большую разницу в несколько лет; и слишком неуравновешенным и нестабильным изгоем с черными оленями в голове и монстрами в шкафах и под кроватью — для общества. Вечный узник собственноручно спаянных оков морали и расплывающегося представления о нормальности, старающийся спасти всех и каждого, Уилл не может помочь себе, и никто не хотел ни взглядом, ни жестом, ни обещанием вытащить его из омута кошмаров.  
      Ни один человек не спросил о том, как он себя чувствует, вживаясь в кожу очередного маньяка, сливаясь с ним и убивая новую жертву, вслушиваясь в мелодию истошных криков, как в увертюру Штрауса или одну из частей Реквиема Моцарта, делая из несовершенного идеальное, отсекая все лишнее, как от скульптуры, с разницей лишь в инструментах и порой не слишком заботясь об аккуратности.  
      Каково выступать в роли жертвы, чувствуя каждый из семидесяти двух ножевых ударов, рассекающих внутренние органы и лопающих их, словно наполненные кровью воздушные шары; как разбитые губы, покрытые жесткой темной коркой пропускают тихое шипение последнего воздуха напополам с алой пеной. Каково ощущать, как тебя потрошат живьем, избавляя от почек, печени, сердца, продлевая пытку как можно дольше, чтобы насладиться больше, впитать страх и агонию, выпивая их как самое изысканное из вин, трепещущими ноздрями принюхиваясь, словно хищник, улавливая запах, витающий тяжелым облаком, и чувствуя на кончике языка легкий металлический привкус.  
      Но худшее даже не в этом — в другом: несколько позднее, когда сумерки плавно ложатся на землю непроницаемой целлофановой пленкой, а последние огни в окнах одиноких квартир и домов гаснут, погружая улицы в плотную темноту, когда сон опускается на людей, давно мертвые восстают из своих могил, чтобы прийти к нему стоит лишь на мгновение прикрыть глаза, равняя жизнь с существованием в бесконечном Дне Всех Святых.  
      «Уильям», — шепчут они хриплыми еле разборчивыми голосами, хотя бескровные губы хранят бездвижное молчание, пронзающий холод сквозит в их зловонных дыханиях, а равнодушие в сочетании с болезненной мукой отражается на лицах. Они обвиняют, они просят, они кричат, они требуют, они говорят «помоги», и мужчину раз за разом пробирает озноб, а волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Одновременно и невыносимо страшно, и… кривоватая горделивая улыбка самопроизвольно зажигается на губах, видя творения рук  _своих_.  
      Уилл Грэм — жертва и Уилл Грэм — палач разрывают мозг противоречиями: он не хотел бы слышать звуки резонирующих на разный лад голосов, не хотел бы видеть как девушка, облаченная в лохмотья, бывшие некогда пышным кремовым платьем на выпускной, а теперь порванное, свисающее грязными лоскутами и едва прикрывающее изувеченное тело, беззащитно обнаженная пытается зажать зияющую резанную рану от ямки меж ключицами до самого паха, придерживая грозящие выпасть внутренности и расходящуюся в стороны кожу, покрытую черно-фиолетовыми пятнами и источающую запах, вызывающий дурноту — вот только упрямые пальцы, скользкие от крови, все норовят соскользнуть. Он не хочет чувствовать взора единственного чудом уцелевшего глаза, сползшего ниже по щеке, как расплавленный воск, и сочащегося невинностью, словно ядом, паренька лет тринадцати, у которого напрочь отсутствует верхняя правая четверть лица и почти вся задняя сторона черепа из-за случайно выстрелившего дробовика пьяного в дым отца. Не хотел бы, чтобы его дом всегда был полон полуночных гостей, незваных и нежеланных, измененных смертью до неузнаваемого состояния. Смутная вина, адская боль, ликование победителя, мерзостный и сковывающий страх, ощущение власти и ужасное понимание обеих сторон переплетаются в особый коктейль горечи и диэтиламид d-лизергиновой кислоты**.  
      Может слишком эгоистично, но мужчина хотел бы каплю покоя, совсем немного, чтобы перевести дыхание между актами саморазрушения. Совсем немного он выпрашивает у своих молчаливых обвинителей, но они единогласно твердят «нет», потому что им всегда нужно больше, в очередной раз выжимая все соки из живого собрата, перемалывая кости и выворачивая на изнанку каждый чертов момент.  
      Им не просто нужно больше — им нужно все.  
      Проклятый находиться меж двух миров, вздрагивающий от каждого шороха и зловеще протянутых к нему ладоней, синеющих, сбитых, обещающих удушение в холодных склизких объятиях, Грэм случайно продал душу в желании спасения. Однако вопреки заверениям, Дьявол не подал руки, чтобы вытащить из ямы, полной разлагающихся гниющих тел, а встал за спиной, не давая отступить и обещая призрачное покровительство, направляя, доводя безумие до совершенства, а себя в Уилле возводя до уровня патологии и объекта самой сильной зависимости. «Религии» — поправляет себя мужчина, припоминая слова одной мудрой блондинки.  
      И, конечно, взамен Ганнибал потребовал платы: права приласкать и пожурить, подарить жизнь и отнять ее ударом ножа, прогнать и подозвать ближе, поместить в безвыходную ситуацию и посмотреть, что будет для услады собственного величия, элементарного развлечения и просто потому что может. Подписавшие кровью договор, двое соединены призрачной нитью, что тянется от запястья Лектера к шее Грэма, только затягиваясь с каждым метром отдаления друг от друга. Не поэтому ли у Уилла, которому слишком нужны иллюзия спокойствия и мираж неодиночества, не получилось уйти и наконец выбрать жизнь с Молли? Какую? — открытый вопрос, ведь жена так и не смогла отогнать его ночные кошмары.  
      Поспешно вытряхнув мрачные мысли, Уилл вздыхает: все совсем не так. Скорее, он  _надеется_ , что не так, хотя жестокие игры давно завели в дебри далекие от любой из допустимых границ.  
      Как же он от всего устал.  
      Может, дело в этом или во влиянии момента, которое пройдет стоит ему отойти на шаг, но искренность доктора, даже если только видимая, подкупает, и Грэм верит, потому что сейчас хочет верить. Все видится Уиллу под несколько иным углом, чем было еще несколько часов назад: старательно возводимая вокруг себя стена льда, разрастающаяся миллиметр за миллиметром после каждого нового дня, с жутким грохотом трескает, и на ее восстановление в любом случае уйдет слишком много сил, которых у него больше нет. Пустое пятно внутри, поглощающее внутреннюю миниатюрную вселенную, как гигантская черная дыра, и многолетняя усталость, лежащая на плечах мертвым грузом, постепенно уступают место некоторому подобию смирения: теперь нечего терять, кроме собственной никчемной жизни, так похожей на бесконечное танго со смертью, за которую мужчина, однако, хватается, обламывая без того короткие ногти и превращая пальцы в кровавый фарш с белыми обломками фаланговых костей.  
      Время в комнате-аквариуме, наполненной острыми светлыми лучами, снова начинает идти, и проходит еще пара минут прежде, чем голоса вновь пронзают тишину, нарушаемую только тихим движением воздуха, покидающим легкие, и шуршанием шестеренок в корпусе часов.  
      — Как ты себя чувствуешь? — осторожный вопрос прерывает мысли, а негромкий близкий голос лаской касается уха, разбивая хрупкую и неустойчивую оболочку ложного спокойствия и рассеивая ее тонкое полотно.  
      «Где же Ваша холеная проницательность, доктор Лектер?» — мысленная фраза, пропитанная ядом. Как может чувствовать себя человек, мучимый собственным воспаленным мозгом?..  
      Когда никто уже не ожидает услышать, Грэм честно произносит: — Разбитым и немного пьяным, но больше разбитым.  
      — Мне стоит спрашивать, хочешь ли ты поговорить о том, что вчера произошло?  
      Отрывать себя от манящего тепла больно почти физически, но, нехотя отстранившись на достаточное расстояние, чтобы отделить личное пространство, Уилл садится, находя опору у подножия дивана, упираясь о жесткую поверхность спиной и невольно прижимаясь бедром к чужому бедру. Резьба на светлом дереве весьма неприятно впивается в кожу, но пока дискомфорт не столь критичен, хотя провести так более чем полчаса кажется невозможным.  
      После всех лет грубого вторжения в личное пространство, копания в чужой голове, чтения души, словно открытой книги и безжалостного вырывания из нее нужных страниц, от внезапно проснувшейся в докторе тактичности хочется засмеяться.   
      — Снова проснулась тактичность? Как вовремя, — сиплый, сорванный голос кажется совсем чужим, не принадлежащим ему: в горле будто засела горсть осколков битого стекла и каждый звук дается потрескавшимся губам с невероятным трудом. — Я бы предпочел забыть о том, что случилось и никогда не вспоминать. Но тебе слишком любопытно, чтобы оставить все как есть, не так ли?  
      — Со своим любопытством я справлюсь. Ты не обязан рассказывать мне, Уилл, если не хочешь.  
      — Знаю, — на протяжении нескольких секунд Грэм выдерживает пристальный взгляд. — Но, думаю, мне это необходимо.  
      «Помоги мне», — просят сине-зеленые глаза с легким налетом отчаяния, сокрытого под напускной бравадой хладнокровия, вколачивая очередной гвоздь в крышку собственного гроба и запирая в аду двумя метрами сырой земли. Сколь пальцы не царапают деревянную доску — выбраться уже не получится, остается задыхаться. Медленно, мучительно, болезненно.  
      Уилл не готов видеть оттенки своего безумия снова и вряд ли когда-нибудь будет, он не сможет игнорировать видения, потому что невозможно привыкнуть к тому, что убивает, разрушает день за днем, подтачивая ту опору, на которой строится существование; больше не хочет чувствовать как его разум рассыпается в прах, как тело превращается в тлен и покрывается темными трупными пятнами в собственных глазах, отражая состояние больного, раскуроченного сознания, а сердце прошивается сотнями плотоядных червей, прогрызающих изнутри и жадно въедающихся в плоть. Профайлер больше не может быть сильным: Уилл Грэм нуждается в помощи, и пока доктор Лектер избавляет его от кошмаров, риск быть убитым и буквально и метафорически поглощенным стоит того.  
      Кто мог знать, что вскрытый череп окажется мелочью? Кажется, теперь даже если мир начнет рушиться, а твердая почва уйдет из-под ног будет все равно, пока есть тот, за кого можно цепляться, даже если проводник и сопровождающий Чесапикский Потрошитель, восседающий на троне из человеческих костей и коллекционирующий шедевры искусства, собственноручно воссозданные из живых людей.  
      «Это ли не полная капитуляция?» — спрашивает себя Уилл, в то время как внутренности скручиваются в тугой комок: он совсем не привык сдаваться и отрекаться от независимости, за которую всеми силами боролся.  
      — Не уверен, что именно хочу сказать на счет всего… этого, — резкое неопределенное движение рукой, а отпечаток усмешки скрывает лишнее сейчас смущение, — Чтобы не показаться еще большим психом.  
      Такое самоопределение явно не приходится доктору по вкусу, и Ганнибал выдыхает его имя, награждая укоризненным взором: может потому, что агентам и врачам не полагается использовать этот термин, а может доктор просто не хотел бы слышать этого в отношении любимой игрушки.  
      — Насколько я могу судить, произошедшее результат длительного перенапряжения, физического истощения и возможной психоэмоциональной травмы. Ты не сумасшедший, Уильям.  
      — Снова анализируете меня, доктор Лектер?  
      — Лишь наблюдаю, как и всегда.  
      Слишком утомленный для злости и язвительных замечаний, Уилл просто кивает, хотя и несколько недоверчиво-обреченно. На самом деле, сколь бы он ни изображал легкое недовольство, уголек радости от разговора, приятно согревает и не дает рассыпаться окончательно, превращая в маленькую горстку серого песка на паркете. Посещает ощущение déjà vu: тогда, в галерее Уффици, после долгой разлуки он испытывал то же чувство, и как и сейчас был ослеплен этим человеком, словно видел впервые.  
      — Что меня выдало? — спрашивает Грэм, очевидно понимая, что Ганнибал, опытный психотерапевт и манипулятор, раскусил обман сразу, но не желая останавливать неловко склеенную беседу. Кажется, что стоит покинуть маленький сотканный словами и жестами оазис, хрупкий баланс нарушится, а это подобно новому возвращению в старый кошмар. Пожалуй, оба мужчины осознают это слишком четко.  
      — Поведение, — на мгновение говорящий замолкает, будто оценивая готовность собеседника услышать полный список, а после продолжает, интонационно жестко отделяя каждый пункт, и даже Уилл остается неспособным услышать призрачную паузу. — Обостренные реакции, чередующиеся с пассивностью и склонностью к апатии, дезориентация во времени, попытки максимально дистанцироваться, старательное избегание вербального общения, общая нервозность и нарушение координации, панические атаки, попеременные перепады настроения, варьирующаяся экспрессия в движениях, резкая, часто негативная реакция на прикосновения… Продолжать?  
      — Думаю не стоит, я понял, — медленно, с заметной мрачностью проговаривает мужчина, закусывая губу в размышлениях. Нет, совсем не обидно, но кто сказал, что чистота откровения не может быть горькой?..  
      Меж тем доктор продолжает, заполняя нависшее гнетущее молчание тщательно подобранными и взвешенными словами так, чтобы те не звучали обвинительно:  
      — Предшествующие события и связанные с ними потрясения, очевидно, не могли не сказаться на психике, а такие вещи как галлюцинации, сложно скрыть, Уилл, особенно от человека, с которым проводишь большую часть времени.  
      — Я старался, но, видимо, из меня вышел отвратительный актер, — наконец выдает Уилл, признавая поражение, и печальная, хотя и старательно сдерживаемая улыбка невольно трогает его губы.  
      Вряд ли он в самом деле может объяснить что имелось в виду — данный конкретный момент или далекое прошлое, где как можно правдоподобнее пытался врасти в абсурдно плохо написанную кем-то роль, пронизывающую всю жизнь, как игла тонкую дымчатую канву, выводя уродливый угольно-черный узор с сотней маленьких узелков отнюдь не на оборотной стороне. Он так старался играть хорошо, играть правильно, но всегда оставался чужим везде, лишним, словно исполнитель второстепенного плана посреди выступления забывший все свои реплики.  
      С самого детства маленький мальчик с именем Уильям, которому неведомо было материнское тепло, зато хорошо знаком отцовский ремень, был для всех странным новичком в классе, одиночкой в серой безлицей толпе, кишащей жужжащими мыслями и грязными, выпачканными и пропитанными нейротоксином*** эмоциями.  
      После, будучи учеником старшей школы, он сторонился людей и совершенствовал механизмы самозащиты все больше с каждым последующим этапом взросления, к студенческим годам становясь тем самым парнем, который предпочитает людям учебу, не шатается по местным вечеринкам и не является полноценной частью коллектива, с явными проблемами во взаимодействии с обществом и вытекающими — с противоположным полом; парень, которому некуда пойти и не с кем поговорить, едва-едва сносящий так хорошо знакомый и неприятно привычный многотонный вес почти физически ощутимой таблички, повешенной на спину как вечное клеймо и символ ненормальности.  
      Говорят, все люди хотят понимания, но именно понимание оттолкнуло от него всех. Даже тогда, когда он помогал людям, используя дар-проклятие на благо тех, кто его втайне или ненавидел, или боялся, ценой неспокойного сна, медленного и болезненного саморазрушения — до него никому не было дела, а жертва казалась ненужной и незначительной, но последствия просто вычеркнуть не получится.  
      И все же, Уилл улыбается. Может, потому что теперь все должно быть по-другому, ведь прошлая жизнь оборвалась семь дней назад, может, из-за того что он теперь не один, а, может, мужчина чувствует себя немного лучше потому что внезапно нашел свою давно потерянную в одном из бесконечных коридоров Дворца памяти маленькую баночку с кислыми таблетками эндорфина. Улыбка эта, более похожая на оскал из-за уродующего боевого сувенира, гаснет только со следующим вопросом Лектера.  
      — Почему ты продолжал молчать и делать вид, что тебя ничего не беспокоит, вместо того, чтобы рассказать о своем состоянии?  
      Несмотря на выжидающее внимание собеседника, Грэм не спешит с ответом выбирая между очевидной ложью или опасной правдой, в конечном итоге останавливаясь где-то между тем и другим.  
      — Есть проблемы, которые нужно решать самостоятельно.  
      — Ты мог причинить вред себе или мне. По меньшей мере,  _это_  стоило упоминания.  
      Пристальный немигающий взгляд заставляет чувствовать себя крайне некомфортно, и Уилл нехотя сознается, пожимая плечами и стараясь стряхнуть тяжесть чужого осуждения:  
      — Хорошо, возможно, я просто не хотел говорить.  
      — И мы возвращаемся к вопросам доверия.  
      — Не доверия, нет, — слабый протест, приглушенный усиливающейся головной болью. Кажется, каждая неосторожно шевельнувшаяся мысль звенит в ушах, и Грэм желает только одного — ибупрофена и кофе; и в душ, возможно, но только после того, как мир перестанет вращаться. — У нас нет причин доверять друг другу, но… Согласись, Ганнибал, ты все еще жив, хотя у меня было достаточно времени и сил, чтобы исправить оплошность Долархайда.  
      — Как и ты еще дышишь, несмотря на твою попытку отправить нас на дно океана.  
      Хотя в голосе Лектера нет ни упрека, ни угрозы, а только ледяное спокойствие, Грэм испытывает укол вины от парированного замечания: именно он использовал их обоюдную открытость и нанес Ганнибалу удар в мгновение слабости. Напоминание вышло довольно жестким и неожиданно уязвило.  
      Отвернувшись, Уилл слегка морщится от непрямой резкости слов, что больше походит на непроизвольный нервный тик, и неловкое молчание длится значительно дольше.  
      — Я хотел убить тебя, — внезапно срывается с его языка, и он тут же жалеет о том, что вообще открыл рот, ведь фраза, сказать которую было совершенно необходимо, вслух прозвучала иначе.  
      Не удивленный таким признанием, Ганнибал очевидно саркастично, но не зло усмехается, и воцарившееся напряжение постепенно рассеивается: — Я догадался: мало кто приглашает поплавать, сбрасывая с обрыва.  
      — Я не о нашем заплыве, — Уилл фыркает, а затем немного ерзает на месте, безуспешно пытаясь устроится поудобнее. — После, в первый же день здесь.  
      — Весьма интересное начало.  
      — Какое есть.  
      — И как ты хотел это сделать?  
      — Я… Руками.  
      — Как и тогда.  
      — Как и тогда, — зеркально повторяет Уилл и прикрывает глаза не то в легкой задумчивости, не то подчиненный мечтательностью, опираясь на плечо друга. — Может быть, я хотел бы съесть Ваше сердце.  
      — Почему именно сердце? Хотите заполучить силу и бесстрашие? Или завладеть чувствами?  
      Задумавшись всерьез анализируя слова, профайлер не может игнорировать довольство, сквозящее в голосе психотерапевта, и отмечает плавный переход на преувеличенно-вежливое «Вы». Комично, учитывая содержание случившейся беседы, отнюдь не врачебно-пациентские отношения и несколько попыток прикончить друг друга.  
      — Нет, никакого символизма, просто это самое дорогое, что у Вас есть, и единственное, что Вы цените. Вы хотели, чтобы в моей жизни не осталось ничего кроме Вас, поэтому логично, что я хочу того же.  
      — Думаете, что я отнял все, что было Вам дорого?  
      — Думаю, я отдал это сам. Безусловно Вы — одаренный психотерапевт, лучший в своем деле, но даже Вы не смогли бы заставить меня пойти на то, чтобы… — оставить семью, сохранить Вам жизнь, подписать Вашей рукой приговоры десятков будущих мертвецов, которые еще не знают о своей смерти. -… На это.  
      — Расскажите, как бы Вы убили меня, — голос доктора Лектера, словно покрытое шелком лезвие, сочится очевидно скрытой опасностью, и в то же время мягкий, как при приманивании и успокоении дикого животного, только глаза выдают всколыхнувшуюся нездоровым любопытством тьму.  
      Прислушиваясь к тишине и игнорируя оглушающий стук стрелок, эхом разносящийся по опустевшему от мыслей мозгу, Грэм делает глубокий вдох, погружаясь в состояние, похожее на то, что окутывало его на месте очередного преступления, только в этот раз объектом анализа является он сам. Серебристый маятник делает первое движение, обращая время вспять и возвращая на неделю назад, со вторым перед глазами, словно паззл, выстраивается кухня, с третьим — вырисовывается маняще приоткрытая дверь спальни.  
      — Я бы не стал тщательно продумывать плана — с Вами это бесполезно, и все в любом случае пойдет не так. Взяв с кухни нож, я пошел в комнату, понадеявшись, что Вы уснете и не окажете сопротивления — подло, знаю, но без эффекта неожиданности шансы победить у меня невелики. Потом, я подошел к Вам и прижал бы к постели, но напал не сразу. Я дал бы Вам проснуться, понять мой замысел и осознать свое в нем положение жертвы.  
      — Для этого Вы храните нож возле постели? Чтобы показать мне однажды особенности этой роли?  
      — Все еще борюсь с искушением, — слова вызывают у собеседника лишь тонкую улыбку.  
      — Итак, хотите, чтобы я просил и умолял Вас не убивать меня?  
      — Не стану требовать невозможного: кто-то другой, может, просил бы, но не Вы.  
      — Почему? Считаете, что я не дорожу своим существованием?  
      — О, нет! — не замечая как говорит все с большим энтузиазмом, Уилл тихо смеется, хотя с непривычки и сорванным голосом этот звук напоминает металлический скрежет. — Нет-нет-нет, Вы дорожите. Вы любите жизнь, любите красиво ее проводить, но гордость ни за что не позволит унизиться перед кем-либо.  
      Доктор Лектер кивает, не слишком стараясь скрывать интерес.  
      — Хорошо, продолжайте. Подошли, обездвижили…  
      — Я бы использовал руки, но если бы сил из-за плеча не хватило — нож. Ударил бы не слишком быстро, чтобы Вы прочувствовали каждый миллиметр металла, глядя глаза в глаза, читая Вас, обнаженного, свободного от масок и притворства, без доктора Ганнибала Лектера и других личностей, которые примеряете на себя, как новый костюм, и без тьмы, которая превращает в Чесапикского Потрошителя. Только Вы.  
      — И что же заставило остановиться?  
      — Любопытство? Склонность к бихевиоризму? Не знаю.  
      — Допустим. Что дальше?  
      — Когда смерть уже встала бы возле постели, чтобы забрать Вас, я рассек бы кожу и мышцы грудной клетки и отстранил их, чтобы было удобнее, — перед мысленным взором вырисовывается яркая картина, полная красного, брызги распускающихся алых цветов, украшающих светлую кожу и простыни, заполняя все вокруг рубиновыми каплями. Как никогда реален в воображении медленно стекленеющий взгляд, навсегда запечатлевший его, Уильяма, лицо, и тепло еще бьющегося в ладони сердца.  
      — Затем преступил к ребрам. Не уверен, что смог бы сломать их голыми руками, но нож помог бы в этом, а после, перерезав все крупные сосуды, аорту, артерии и вены, осторожно, чтобы не повредить, я извлек бы Ваше сердце.  
      — Приготовили бы его или попробовали сырым? — лицо Ганнибала остается беспристрастным, но дыхание прерывается всего на одну тридцатую секунды, выдавая его… волнение?  
      — Думаю, Вы заслуживаете лучшего кулинара, но все же приготовил бы: что-то не слишком сложное и экзотичное, чтобы я ничего не испортил — надеюсь, Вы бы простили мне это — с малым количеством приправ и всего прочего, дабы не убить вкус. Скромность рецепта, я бы компенсировал пышностью его украшения: эстетичность, изысканность и изящество — под стать Вам.  
      — Мне бы понравилось.  
      — Я бы постарался, готовя Вас, — Уилл мечтательно и немного нервно улыбается уголком губ, представляя как нежная плоть коснулась бы языка, переливаясь тонкими, едва уловимыми оттенками вкуса, и тая на языке. Пожалуй, Грэм добавил бы гвоздики, чтобы подчеркнуть и добавить несколько остро-сладких нот.  
      — Не сомневаюсь, Уилл. Предпочли бы отведать меня в одиночестве?  
      — У меня нет склонности к организации помпезных званых ужинов с театральным отголоском на шестьдесят персон, но есть монополия на Ваше убийство, — сине-зеленые глаза, потемневшие от предвкушения, распахиваются и вызывающе впиваются в возмутительно-спокойное лицо психотерапевта, а слова слетают, словно острозаточенные кинжалы, слишком резко пресекая иные варианты и растягивая губы второго мужчины, по хищному обнажающего в улыбке кончики клыков.  
      «Ты мог бы наслаждаться этим чуть менее явно?» — хочет спросить бывший профайлер, но лишь склоняет голову. Он упустил момент, когда столь странные со стороны рассуждения стали чем-то обыденным, а слова — непринужденными. Хорошо, что услышать их было некому.  
      Привлекая внимание, где-то за окном звонко чирикает птица, заводя новый мотив, посвященный яркому весеннему солнцу. Ненавязчивая мелодия ласково и нежно касается слуха, заставляя ловить тихую песню леса.  
      — Можем мы вернуться к моему безумию и помешательстве на Вас после? Прямо сейчас я остро нуждаюсь в утренней дозе кофеина для лечения абстинентного синдрома.  
      — Безусловно, — Ганнибал улыбается, на этот раз сдержано и искусственно. — И вынужден повторить: ты не безумен, Уилл.  
      — То есть желание съесть человека не кажется Вам слегка ненормальным? — спросив, Уилл усмехается, словно только вспоминая с кем говорит, и отвечает себе сам: — Хотя, да, о чем я,  _тебе_  не кажется.  
      Одним плавным движением поднявшись на ноги, Ганнибал протягивает Уиллу ладонь, помогая встать. Сначала Грэм хочет возмутиться такому жесту, но комната, качающаяся в произвольном темпе, и шум в ушах заставляют почти вцепиться в предоставленную опору.  
      — У тебя пятьдесят восемь минут, чтобы принять душ, переодеться и привести себя в порядок. Теплая вода поможет справиться с головокружением и выстроить мысли. Справишься?  
      Интонация, выражение, слова, едва заметный жест в виде чуть изогнутой в вопросе брови снова переходят на почти официальный манер, отделяя вчера от сегодня, пробуждение и дружеские разговоры от остального дня, будто ничего особо и не поменялось, в разговоре сказано лишь то, что сказано, мысли не были поделены надвое, а причин для беспокойства вовсе не существует: ни один из них не убийца в шкуре заботливого папочки, а другой не сходящий с ума кусок мяса. Кажется, мир заразился безумием вместе с одним не слишком удачливым профайлером.  
      — Вполне, спасибо.  
      — Я займусь завтраком и кофе. Без сахара?  
      — Без сахара.  
      Фыркнув, Уилл душит желание глупо и не к месту разразиться громким смехом под непонимающим взглядом своего психотерапевта — ведь всего лишь на короткое время он не чувствует себя пыльной вещью, забытой на антресоли во время пожара.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Когда в темноте мы держим друг друга в объятиях, тьма не уходит. Зло всё ещё там. Кошмары по-прежнему ходят вокруг нас. Когда мы обнимаем друг друга, мы не чувствуем себя в безопасности, но так нам лучше. "Все в порядке", - шепчем мы. "Я здесь, я люблю тебя". И мы лжем: "Я никогда тебя не покину". Всего лишь на мгновение темнота не кажется такой ужасной» цитата из "Полуночных дней" Нила Геймана.  
> **«Диэтиламид d-лизергиновой кислоты или ЛСД - полусинтетическое психоактивное вещество из семейства лизергамидов. При определённых обстоятельствах способен вызывать или обострять уже имеющиеся психические расстройства» - просвещает Вики. Проще говоря, творит с психикой всякие непотребства, причем эффект варьируется от человека к человеку.  
> ***Автор имеет ввиду нейротоксин II – компонент яда среднеазиатской кобры. Крайне сильный яд, вызывающий судороги, проблемы с дыханием и приводит к летальному исходу.


	8. Сеанс утреннего психоанализа. Часть 2

      Из-за приоткрытой двери кухни слышен плеск проточной воды и раздается тихий, приглушенный звон посуды, оставшейся после завтрака. Прислушиваясь к ненавязчивым звукам и погружаясь в их особенный эфемерный мир, Уилл опускает взгляд на стоящий напротив в полутора метрах стул и замирает, сохраняя спину неестественно прямой, а плечи расправленными. В каждом его жесте сквозит неприкрытое напряжение и нервозность, потому как с каждой секундой ожидания его все больше охватывает непонятное предвкушение и небеспричинное волнение — не то неприятное беспокойство, которое бывает в предчувствии чего-то не слишком хорошего, но и положительного в нем нет ровным счетом ничего.  
      Еле различимый скрип поворачиваемого крана и вода выключается, слышны тихие шаги в направлении гостиной и дверь рассекает воздух, бесшумно закрываясь за спиной пришедшего. Окидывая взглядом небольшую перестановку в виде двух стульев, перемещенных в центр комнаты и установленных друг напротив друга, Ганнибал чуть выгибает бровь, на секунду останавливаясь позади бывшего профайлера, занявшего один из предметов мебели, кивает чему-то своему, хотя никто не может этого увидеть также, как и едва намечающуюся улыбку, но тут же проходит дальше и устраивается на предложенном месте, непринужденно закинув ногу на ногу и сложив руки в замок.  
      Снова Лектер понял все правильно, а слишком громкий в образовавшейся вновь тишине выдох Уилла очевидно выдает долю облегчения — до этого он, кажется, вовсе не дышал.  
      «Почти как раньше», — громко, а оттого очевидно думает бывший профайлер и во внутреннем голосе больше тоски, чем ему бы хотелось.  
      Без усилия можно представить как по одному лишь взмаху ресниц небольшая комната медленно начинает расплываться, менять очертания и расширяться, разъезжаясь в стороны и ввысь, из гостиной превращаясь в привычный кабинет, ограниченный слишком знакомыми серо-красными стенами, украшенными несколькими несомненно ценными картинами, и сочетающий темные и светлые тона, удобство и особую аристократичную красоту; где расположение каждого предмета мебели и множества мелких деталей подбиралось долго и тщательно, как, впрочем, и источников света, которые дают мягкое освещение и настраивают на лад доверительных бесед. Без труда воображение рисует тонкие резные колонны, уходящие вверх и удерживающие второй этаж с несколькими стеллажами, заполненными различными книгами, некоторые из которых исключительно редкие первые издания, другие — новее, но не менее дороги как в целом, так и их для владельца; педантично убранный стол с причудливо изогнутой лампой и два удобных кожаных кресла, в одном из которых Уилл провел так много времени, рассказывая ночной бред.  
      Каждая деталь и, кажется, даже каждое слово невольно прорисовывается с поразительной точностью, будто не было всех этих лет и тысяч попыток забыть каждое мгновение, проведенное во владениях доктора Лектера, ставших почти родными самому Грэму. Возможно, он слишком сильно жаждал выбросить все их связывающее, чтобы перестать думать о своем верном враге, и настолько желал возненавидеть близкого друга, что в какой-то момент огонь, трепетно собираемый по крупицам и разжигаемый сильнее и сильнее, оставил пустое пепелище на месте былых чувств, полностью опустошая и опять даря сомнительный шанс выстроить песочный замок сначала прежде, чем его снова смоет волной недоверия и предательства.  
       Шрамы все еще ноют, и некоторые вещи Уилл хотел бы безвозвратно забыть.  
      Профайлер бегло обводит взглядом комнату, рассеивая иллюзорный эффект присутствия в другом помещении и стараясь мысленно вернуться к тому, о чем хотел сказать, но теперь, кажется, бесполезные слова и с трудом сочиненные предложения, стираются или разбегаются в стороны, словно непослушные избалованные дети, заставляя Грэма неуверенно поерзать и в нерешительности провести ладонями по коленям. Давно пришло понимание, что в этот раз разговор придется начать ему, но мужчина продолжает молчать, лишь сильнее сжимая губы, хотя душ и последующий завтрак дали дополнительное время на размышления: обдумано было многое, но далеко не то, что следовало бы.  
      Медленный вдох, а затем выдох в тщетной попытке успокоить нервные импульсы, ни капли не заботясь как выглядит со стороны, и Уилл поднимает взгляд, остановленный на коленях своего психотерапевта, чуть выше, сосредотачиваясь на самой верхней перламутровой пуговице белоснежной рубашки, почти сияющей от направленного потока солнечного света, не раздражающе, но привлекая так, что невозможно не задержаться на ней дольше положенного приличиями. Несколько секунд Грэм вглядывается в ткань, нетронутую иным цветом, сохранившую первозданную невинность белого, прежде, чем наконец встречает направленный на него взгляд, спокойный и сосредоточенный в отличие от собственного блуждающего.  
      — Странно, — наконец произносит Уилл, стараясь не отвести глаз.  
      — Что именно?  
      — Если правильно подобрать декорации, то создается впечатление, что ничего не изменилось, не менялось, — легкое пожатие плечами и боль в ране как напоминание и отрицание. — Ты и я напротив друг друга сквозь время, словно обошлось без убийств, расследований, ловли на живца и предательства, а я верю тебе, умнейшему человеку, которого удалось повстречать. Ты кажешься мне лучше остальных, и в голове даже не возникало мысли о том, что мой психотерапевт и друг одно лицо с Чесапикским Потрошителем. Я просто не хотел видеть и признавать, что единственный, кто не считает меня сумасшедшим и объектом для опытов, а действительно хочет помочь, на самом деле только пользуется мной. Но, к сожалению, так было: нас разделила правда, мировоззрение, идеалы. Нас разделила наша ложь. Если бы я не был так ослеплен, если бы я посмотрел на тебя иначе уже тогда…  
      — То как бы ты поступил?  
      — Захотел бы сдать тебя, конечно, но мне бы никто не поверил: твое слово и мое, если помнишь, несоотносимы. Я бы обдумал это и, наверное, поступил также, как поступаю сейчас: пошел на поводу своего интереса. Мне интересно, что будет дальше.  
      Понимающий кивок вызывает лишь неуместный эмоциональный всплеск легкого раздражения как и всякий раз, когда старый-новый друг вновь примеряет на себя костюм официального психотерапевта. Казалось, они давно перешли эту грань, но Грэм удерживает себя от язвительных реплик, в очередной раз напоминая себе, что негласно попросил об этом сам.  
      Отчего-то правда срывается с губ слишком легко, словно выпорхнувшая из клетки птица, но внутри еще раз оглушительно трещит, лопаясь и осыпаясь тяжелыми кусками, выстроенная ледяная крепость: Грэм попросил об этом сам.  
      — Итак, — медленно говорит Ганнибал тихим, вкрадчивым голосом, явно получая от сложившейся ситуации каплю удовольствия, заинтригованный беспомощностью бывшего профайлера и его нелепыми попытками начать говорить: быть может не только Грэм тоскует по прошлому и беспорядочному звуку чужого голоса. — Все же любопытство. Лучшее качество для того, кто хочет интересно провести свою жизнь.  
      — В каком-то извращенном смысле, мне интересно, что еще может произойти с тобой… со мной, — Уилл чуть ведет плечом, словно бессознательно желая отогнать слово «нами», кажущееся чересчур неуместным своей обобщающей определенностью после произнесенных и непроизнесенных признаний, а затем добавляет, полный решимости продолжить ранее прерванный диалог: — И не убил тебя я поэтому.  
      Появляется ощущение хождения по огромному круговому лабиринту, в котором он никогда не уверен, что, подобно огненной птице, не сгорит завтра. Реплики из прошлого и настоящего дублируют друг друга, наслаиваясь и уничтожая логичные мысли, запутывая еще больше и невозможно уже отличить где реальность, а где воспоминание, мешая чужие фразы со своими — все слишком похоже, границы размыты и более напоминают миражи. Повторяется инстинктивное восхищение, недосказанность, предательство, ослепительная ненависть, слова в предложениях, попытки убить друг друга и спасти — все повторяется, но Уилл не теряет надежды разорвать своеобразную кольцевую концепцию, объединяющую не только его и Ганнибала, но и всех тех, кто причастен к истории Потрошителя, касался ее хотя бы единожды. Как-то раз Грэм обманулся идеей, что это удалось, но то была только иллюзия — круг просто стал шире, цепляя новоприобретенную семью. Каждый стал жертвой одного охотника, запятнанный осколками алых брызг.  
      Сознание медленно горит, заставляя теряться в бесконечном неподвластном потоке кипящих мыслей, и Грэм хочет исчезнуть, спрятаться от чудовищной головной боли и направленного на него пронизывающего холодного интереса и немого ожидания. В попытке отстранить от себя чувство, слишком похожее на отчаяние, мужчина потирает переносицу, забывая об отсутствии оправы очков, заменяя слабость привычной глухой сосредоточенностью и, нарочно или нет, перенимая спокойствие собеседника. Ганнибал же не торопит, лишь чуть поддаваясь вперед и вглядываясь в эмоции пациента — кто-то другой вряд ли заметил бы это незначительное движение и переменившийся взгляд, ставший более пристальным; кто-то, но не Уилл.  
      Вместо всех острых обжигающих фраз, готовых сорваться с языка, он бросает почти равнодушно: — Ты не мог бы перестать вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось? Я признал то, что пытался убить тебя. Снова.  
      — И как же по-твоему я должен себя вести, Уилл? — ответ не заставляет себя ждать, и Ганнибал чуть склоняет голову к плечу, вздергивая бровь в вопросе, подчеркивая легкую саркастичность в собственных словах.  
      — В прошлый раз за это ты хотел вскрыть мне череп и съесть мозг, до этого — выпотрошил и оставил умирать на полу кухни. У тебя никогда не было проблем с фантазией на мой счет.  
      — Как и недостатка времени. В BSHCI я ждал нашей встречи довольно долго, несмотря на иное его течение. Какой резон спешить сейчас?  
      Хмыкнув, Уилл старается отогнать возникшие при упоминании клиники вспоминания о собственном заключении, тех чувствах, что одолевали его в момент томления в маленькой камере. Помощи ждать было неоткуда. Неизвестность окружала своим липким туманом, давила. Единственный настоящий друг обернулся предателем, и верить ему было нельзя, как и никому другому, даже себе. Особенно себе. Потерянность, беспомощность, отчаяние… Какой смысл в наказании, если Лектер не чувствовал и доли этого?..  
      — Ты наслаждаешься выжиданием, только если оно сопряжено с чьими-то страданиями. Наверняка в клинике было невыносимо скучно, — легкая ехидца в голосе Грэма совсем не к месту. — Ужасная обстановка, невкусная ресторанная еда, скучные книги, неинтересные психиатры и надоедливые репортеры…  
      — Заключение — не самый вдохновляющий опыт, но не самый худший.  
      — Самым худшим была бы смерть? Ты мог быть мертв сейчас. Ты  _должен_  быть мертв, убит сывороткой, заколот в тюрьме или застрелен при побеге, но раз за разом тебе чертовски везет. Даже наше падение… Просто скажи это: признай, что ненадолго потерял контроль и это почти стоило тебе жизни.  
      — Уилл, — весомо начинает психотерапевт, без труда удерживая дрейфующую нить разговора, и уже по тону понятно, что будет сказано дальше. — Я предполагал такое развитие событий и прекрасно знал на что иду. С самого начала план состоял в том, чтобы устранить с моей помощью Фрэнсиса, а затем избавиться и от меня, не так ли?  
      Выжидающий, чуть насмешливый взгляд вцепляется в Уилла, не позволяя отвернуться, оставляя болезненно и беззащитно раскрытым. Словно пойманный на лжи мальчишка, он очень хотел бы сказать нет, начать отпираться и уходить от прямого ответа, увиливая в огромном количестве ничего не значащих слов, но это была бы откровенная ложь, что остается очевидным для обоих.  
      — Да. Да, должно было быть так. По плану, сначала ты убиваешь Долархайда, потом группа захвата убивает тебя, избавляя мир от двух убийц одним ходом.  
      — Лавры победителя достаются выжившему. Ловко.  
      — Глупо, — поправляет бывший профайлер, понимая всю абсурдность изначальной идеи и видя самодовольную искру в глазах своего доктора. Забавляет, это его  _забавляет_.  
      — И, если ты скажешь, что планировал это — клянусь — я тебя ударю.  
      — Нет, Уилл, — Ганнибал усмехается. — Я этого не планировал. Ты деструктивен в рамках любой упорядоченной системы, а твои действия бывает сложно предугадать, тем более — вместить как части для конкретного плана.  
      — Как и Ваши, — Грэм кивает, словно подтверждая для себя само собой разумеющееся, и надолго замолкает, вглядываясь в пространство и задумываясь о чем-то.  
      — Вы манипулируете людьми, насильно вовлекаете в интеллектуальные игры, ищите слабости и что есть силы бьете в них. Вы совершаете чудовищные, немыслимые вещи, от которых получаете удовольствие*, — говорит он тихо, едва ли слышно, скорее размышляя вслух, чем в желании повторить еще раз то, что известно уже давно. — Для них Вы — чудовище, монстр, которым пугают взрослых.  
      — А для тебя?.. — ничуть не задетый таким сравнением мягко спрашивает Ганнибал, не прерывая мыслей, но задавая им иное направление.  
      — Уже не знаю, — разнясь со словами, в тихом голосе сквозит твердая уверенность. — Но было бы ложью сказать, что есть кто-то хотя бы отдаленно похожий на Вас. Временами я задумываюсь над тем человек ли Вы вообще. Исчезаете, будто призрак, когда хотите исчезнуть; Ваша нечеловеческая жестокость противоестественна, Вы — противозаконны. Господствовать над разрушением, манипулировать и контролировать хаос — вот в чем Вы существуете.  
      — Хаос имеет множество форм. Равновесие, которое ты так яро охраняешь, — лишь одна из них.  
      — Равновесие — это одна точка между двумя прямо противоположными вещами, как Вы и я, — прикрыв глаза, Уилл тяжело сглатывает, будто дальше говорить становится сложнее. — Но иногда мне кажется, что я не знаю ничего естественнее, чем жестокость; не могу отрицать существование другой морали — Вашей морали. Противоположно Вам я чувствую слишком много, и это меняет меня.  
      Вздохнув, мужчина вцепляется расширенными зрачками в лицо оппонента: — Вы также противоречивы, доктор Лектер, и как бы Вы не старались, Вы обладаете чувствами, умеете сопереживать, умеете любить. Определенно Вы уникальны, и знаете это.  
      — Ты, Уилл, и твоя эмпатия тоже уникальны, — ни жестом, ни вдохом, ни изменившимся выражением змеиных глаз, Ганнибал не выдает реакций на эти слова, игнорируя существование словесного выпада.  
      — Не совсем. Вы единичны по своей сути, я отличаюсь своей особенностью понимать других. Можно сказать, я что-то вроде зеркала, отражающего чужие личности, и так уж случилось, что сейчас этой личностью являетесь Вы, — Уилл качает головой, обрывая себя на полуслове. — И только.  
      — Подобное притягивает подобное.  
      — И мы стремимся к уничтожению друг друга, — кривоватая усмешка зажигается и гаснет на губах бывшего профайлера, и он продолжает говорить более расслабленно: — Но ты не ответил на вопрос: собираешься убить меня? Ожидание теряет вкус, если ждать слишком долго.  
      Неприкрыто прямо относительно их прошлых диалогов из давно оконченной жизни, потому как увиливать, изворачиваться и прятаться за лоском красивых глубокомысленных фраз и покрывалами лжи уже не имеет смысла, когда один из них обманчиво беззащитно обнажил свою суть, а другой — словно лист замер в ожидании первого касания чернил. Уилл еще не знает каким хотел бы написать себя и хочет ли начинать, потому как прошлые рассказы, написанные его дрожащей рукой, более походят на сборники историй ужасов, где каждая строка выведена непонятным и неровным почерком, а слова налезают друг на друга, путаясь и сбиваясь в стайки черных клякс.  
      У доктора Лектера вышло бы намного лучше.  
      — Возможно, — просто и коротко отвечает Ганнибал, совершенно непроницаемым тоном, по которому абсолютно невозможно понять серьезность ответа и то как скоро это «возможно» может наступить. Сегодня, завтра?..  
      — Когда я стану менее интересным, — догадка, более походящая на утверждение, удостаивается положительного кивка и отчего-то этот ответ приносит бывшему профайлеру толику удовлетворения: подтверждение худшего — уже не томящая неизвестность, заставляющая раз за разом думать какое из «сейчас» станет последним.  
      — Это не единственная вещь, которая вызывает беспокойство, верно?  
      — Не только это, — уклончиво отвечает Уилл, отводя взгляд и утаивая то, что собственная участь давно уже не пугает.  
      Невозможно сказать точно, когда бывший профайлер перестал тревожится за свою жизнь, в какой именно момент маленький переключатель, отвечающий за вложенный природой инстинкт самосохранения, был сломан в вечном положении «off» — в момент падения с обрыва или впервые оказавшись на границе, где у подножия скал мерно и шуршаще продолжает петь океан, или же то плод болезненного осознания, протянутого через каждый день нового существования в живом кошмаре, с каждой минутой становящимся реальнее, а может все началось много и много раньше, но теперь мужчину обуяло некое подобия равнодушия. Однажды это должно произойти, а скрываться от неизбежности в лице доктора Лектера заведомо бессмысленно. Ганнибал из тех охотников, которые всегда настигают своих жертв и добиваются поставленных целей любой ценой, и Уиллу известно об этом больше других.  
      Привлекая внимание, за окном копошится жизнь, разбуженная прошедшим дождем, и за тонкой чертой стекла так ненадежно спрятался весь остальной мир, в ожидании возвращения пары убийц. На мгновение Уилл уходит от происходящего в данный момент, забываясь в вихре собственных мыслей, слишком сумбурных и громких, чтобы услышать и осознать их.  
      «Молли любит гулять по пляжу после ливня», — рассеянно замечает мужчина, когда лелеемые воспоминания неровными вспышками проносятся перед глазами: вот, наслаждаясь теплой водой, ласкающей ступни мелкими волнами, его супруга стоит, уперев руки в бока. Наблюдая за сыном, активно выкапывающим ямку в песке и отправляющим в плаванье флот из одного кораблика, она жизнерадостно улыбается, пока рядом крутятся собаки, игриво лая и гоняя редких птиц… Сердце болезненно сжимается стоит только задуматься о том, что Уилл оставил ради сомнительных перспектив неопределенного будущего, покрытого толстой кровавой коркой.  
      — Я до сих пор не уверен в реальности происходящего, — тихие слова пронзают пространство вновь затихшей гостиной. Медленно, индифферентно выжимая из себя каждое слово, пытаясь выразить вслух внезапно пришедшие мысли, неспешно облачая смысл в отдельные холодные куски фраз, обрамленные скрытой болью, как рамой из почерневшего серебра. — Может быть, это все лишь бред умирающего мозга, иллюзия покалеченного сознания, конвульсивно выдающего из себя придуманные картины несуществующего мира? Это ли настоящая действительность? Что если падение с обрыва происходит сейчас, в данную минуту, а все, что творится и окружает меня — неудачно выброшенная в порыве отчаяния страшная и красивая сказка, длинною в вечность?.. Что если я, сбежавший от людей и сбрендивший от одиночества, только придумал Вас, доктор Лектер? И придумал себя? Что если эта жизнь — способ моей психики спастись от агонии перемолотых о воду и камни костей, порванных мышц и залитых кровью внутренних органов? Или, может, падения вовсе не было? Может… Иногда мне кажется, я фантазирую и об этом: что это моя горная река, в которой я начал тонуть; что в реальности я трепыхаюсь в луже собственной крови на паркете. Воплю, как безумный, вою в потолок твоей кухни, сгорая от боли, но ни Эбигейл, ни тебя в комнате давно уже нет. Я один, и это так страшно - умирать в одиночестве, когда только красное между пальцами и агония. Если бы ты дал сказать мне тогда… Ганнибал, я предпочел бы тебя скорой и полиции. Тогда я мог бы просить тебя не оставлять меня, остаться еще немного, а потом… Вы бы просто ушли.  
      Слова покидают искусанные в нерешительности губы, словно пузырьки с последним выдохом утопающего, а каждая буква вязнет в сгустившемся в момент воздухе, подавляя и вынуждая прислушиваться, ловить каждое неслучайно оброненное слово.  
      Слышен ли хотя бы звук в этой пустой-полной комнате? Говорил ли он что-нибудь или лишь подумал о том, чтобы сказать? Уилл неровно вздыхает от своего неверного голоса, дрожащего и срывающегося в самом конце, выдавая внутренние переживания собственного кошмара, проедающего насквозь острыми зубами и повторяющегося снова и снова, и снова.  
      Его ни разу не перебивают, не то потому что Ганнибал хочет дослушать все, что собирается сказать пациент, не то оттого что сказать психотерапевту нечего, а невидящий, мертвенно стеклянный взгляд сине-зеленых глаз пустой оболочки с именем Уилл, направленный куда-то за оконный проем, заставляет внутренне поежиться даже самого страшного зверя.  
      — Мной растеряно чувство собственной цельности, будто после падения я разбился на куски буквально и метафорически, — мужчина качает головой, отгоняя обрушившееся наваждение и переводит взгляд в глаза доктора. — Когда ты сходишь с ума тебя больше нет, а я все чаще не вижу себя, смотря в зеркало.  
      — Ты жалеешь о том, что произошло и мы выжили? — в интонациях доктора нет ни единой эмоции, которая могла бы дать малейший намек на его отношение к совершенному Уиллом поступку: ни следа гнева, ни грамма разочарования, одно только холодное профессиональное равнодушие с четко отмеренной долей участия, словно речь шла о ком-то другом, абстрактном и незнакомом, не пережитом всего несколько дней назад.  
      «Жалею ли я?» — Грэм кривит губы в нерешительно-ироничной, немного грустной улыбке. Все должно было кончиться там, на грани столкновения трех стихий, где двое мужчин разбились о холодную соленую синеву и были поглощены безжалостными и нежными водами Атлантики. Эстетично красивый финал для противостояния психопата-каннибала и его взбунтовавшегося творения, однако оба мужчины здесь, вновь упорядоченно разбросаны по своим местам — друг напротив друга.  
      «Нас можно было написать иначе», — с легкой долей сожаления, какая бывает возникает у стариков на склоне своей жизни, спустя десятки лет после принятых решений. Их историю действительно можно было поставить по-другому: подобрать менее мрачные декорации и нарисовать больше света, иначе распределить роли, как если бы каждый из них двоих был немного иным, не наделенным эмпатией, не склонный к убийству. В сотый, тысячный раз развернуть финал по другую сторону кровавой границы, единожды отказавшись возвращаться, поворачиваться к тьме и впускать ее внутрь себя. Только предыстория задана отнюдь не для счастливого завершения — прежде намеченный путь с самого начала вел в никуда, загоняя в угол, из которого только один выход — вниз, к скалам, навстречу смерти.  
      Прикрыв глаза и опустив голову ниже, Уилл отрицательно качает ею, бросая краткое и тихое «нет». Нет, он не жалел о том, что сделал, также как и о том, что выжили, «только кто мы есть», — думает он, с горечью вспоминая момент до их падения: резкие, хотя и слабые порывы ветра, стойкий пряный аромат крови, липкую от нее же одежду и тепло рядом с собой, манящее, притягивающее, словно мотылька, счастливо опаляющего крылья. Тогда, слушая тихое признание, сказанное хрипло с сорванным дыханием между строк, Грэм впервые задумался о том, чего желал бы для них обоих сам.  
      Немного раньше, когда почти удалось ускользнуть из цепких когтей своего убийцы, Уилл бредил стабильностью, хотел забыть все то, что причиняет столько боли, снова стать целым и живым, а не разорванным на куски жертвенным ягненком в вольере со львами, найти себя и место во всей этой чуждой реальности, где все так отчаянно твердили ему о невменяемости; хотел любить жену и воспитывать сына, не слушая перешептывания знакомых о его проклятом прошлом, которое не давало надежды однажды быть стертым и выжженным… Он просто хотел быть. Возможно кем-то другим, не совсем собой, примеряя очередную в жизни роль, забываясь под еще одной маской, в надежде что не даст трещину на этот раз, но  _быть_ , независимым от кого-то еще.  
      «Может я и правда хотел этого слишком сильно», — с горечью думает мужчина, настойчиво отгоняя воспоминания о Молли и Уолтере и непрошенную мысль, грызущую его изнутри уже не один день: «сколь крепкой и всеобъемлющей не была любовь к семье — я никогда не был свободным от Ганнибала Лектера».  
      И как можно быть другим, когда верный враг нашел само существо, имевшее когда-то имя Грэма, среди множества кривых и разбитых осколков чужих личностей и, согрев теплой ладонью, вырвал наружу сердце, чтобы поглотить?.. В тот момент, дойдя до грани, где внизу раскинулись острые скалы, Уилл жалел только о том, что нельзя изменить саму суть хищника, растворить ту часть, отвечающую за жажду свежей алой жидкости, заслоняющей лунный и солнечный свет. Нет осознания больнее, чем понимание того, в одной из параллельных вселенных, среди мириад звезд, они могли бы быть более…  
      Мужчина замирает на мгновение, пробуя кислое слово, пришедшее из ниоткуда, и крепко смеживая веки в болезненной гримасе. Он так отчаянно хотел быть рядом, хотел, чтобы Ганнибал был с ним, став тем самым спасительным якорем, к которому всегда можно вернуться, единственным источником света в окружающей тьме. Уилл нуждался в нем так сильно, как утопающий нуждается в новом глотке кислорода; запуганный и загнанный в угол зверек, который не верит никому, особенно себе, он больше не может быть один, оседая безвольной сломанной марионеткой на месте возле ног своего личного Дьявола, заслоненный вечным покрывалом густой тьмы, защищающей, оберегающей.  
      Глупо, опасно, бессмысленно, но это единственное, что осталось.  
      «Я отвратительно беспомощен», — тяжело вздохнув, бывший профайлер прижимает ладони к лицу, стараясь спрятаться от всего мира, на несколько долгих мгновений забывая себя, стирая комнату, в которой он покинут всеми и окружен сплошными кошмарами. Никто никогда не спрашивал хотелось ли ему всего того, что с ним происходило, никто никогда не пробовал помочь, окружая толстыми стенами лжи, потому что им все равно, пока можно использовать вещь в своих целях. Забавно, но только Ганнибал был отвратительно искренен и омерзительно честен в своих страшных порывах и выказывании извращенной привязанности.  
      Грэм мог бы использовать это, чтобы выжить.  
      — Уилл, — тихо зовет знакомый голос, разрывая темную материю полусна-полузабытья, и профайлер подчиняется, выныривая туда, где должен быть. — Ты здесь?  
      Требуется время, чтобы ответить простым согласием и прямо взглянуть в глаза психотерапевта: — Говоря о сожалениях, жалею, что снова позволил втянуть себя обратно. Без ФБР и Вас я успел отвыкнуть от того, что сводит с ума. Раньше я мог контролировать это, — уголок губ Уилла дергается в намечающейся нервной улыбке, тут же стертой озабоченной нахмуренностью. — Если можно назвать контролем бесконечную линейку кошмаров и с десяток трупов, постоянно следующих за спиной.  
      — Как давно, Уилл?  
      — Всегда, — мужчина пожимает плечами, словно доктор спросил самую очевидную в мире вещь. — Я понимаю и чувствую людей, а это имеет некоторые весьма печальные последствия, о которых я не говорил. Не так прямо во всяком случае. Вы жаждали забраться ко мне в голову, хотели знать что и как происходит в мозгу, когда я нахожусь на месте преступления, но я не рассказывал подробностей, не давал увидеть полной картины, — Грэм снова замолкает, с прищуром бросая взгляд на собеседника. — Пожалуй, это похоже на сон, который осознаешь, но не можешь проснуться. Вам снились кошмары, доктор Лектер?  
      — Всем людям временами снятся кошмары, — легкое удивление от вопроса кажется вполне искренним.  
      — Это не ответ, — парирует Уилл, впрочем, оставляя попытки добиться чего-то более-менее конкретного. — Впервые меня по-настоящему  _поглотило_  мое воображение, когда я только вступил в ряды полиции и уже прослужил несколько месяцев — ничего серьезного еще не было: мелкий разбой и карманные кражи. Под вечер, в самом конце моего рабочего дня, раздался звонок: полицию вызывали соседи, которым показалось, что они слышали несколько выстрелов из дома напротив. Изначально все были скептично настроены, скорее всего хулиганство и стрельба по бутылкам, а ехать на место из-за этого никому не хотелось, потому заслали меня и еще одного такого же зеленого юнца.  
      — Ничего удивительного, что большинство преступлений остаются нераскрытыми, — произносит Ганнибал, заполняя словами образовавшуюся паузу. — Ты и твой напарник прибыли к дому. Что вы там увидели?  
      Глубоко вздохнув и прикрыв глаза, Уилл старательно воскрешает в голове давно прошедшие события: — Дом был пуст, хотя свет в нескольких комнатах был зажжен, а дверь не заперта, поэтому мы, как и положено, потоптавшись у порога минут пять, вошли, — перед глазами, словно детали мозаики соединялась просторная кухня в спокойных бледно-зеленых тонах, задернутые занавески с небольшим пятнышком от убитого насекомого, пепельница на столе с едва тлеющей сигаретой, опрокинутый стул и россыпь красных брызг по одной из светлых стен. — Он уже был мертв к нашему приходу: три выстрела, один из которых в стену, другой в живот, а последний — решающий — в голову. Самоубийство, как потом выяснилось.  
      — Странный способ покончить с собой.  
      — Я тоже так подумал, а потом я взглянул на ситуацию под другим углом. Что могло спровоцировать человека на такой отчаянный поступок? Не передумать после первой пули, которая не была смертельной, но зато очень болезненной, заставляющей извиваться в луже собственной крови. Почему таким образом?.. — интонация, дерганный взмах ладонью и задумчиво-отрешенный взгляд наталкивают на мысль, что Уилл наверняка говорит не конкретно с ним, а со студентами академии, заполнившими аудиторию.  
      — Крайняя решимость идет на крайние средства. Порою броситься в пучину смерти — это способ избежать крушения, и крышка гроба становится тогда спасительной доской**, — психотерапевт оставляет многозначительную паузу, на грани театральности. — Ты нашел ответы на свои вопросы?  
      — Он рассказал мне следующей ночью.  
      — Во сне, — уточняет Ганнибал, и Уилл медленно качает головой.  
      — Не уверен, что это был сон — даже не помню засыпал ли. Я видел его также, как вижу сейчас Вас, и он был мертв, но говорил. Говорил так много для мертвеца, что хотел бы не слушать, но голос будто жил сам по себе внутри моей головы. Даже будильник не смог заставить его исчезнуть, — профайлер дернул головой в невнятном жесте. — Нас отстранили от этого дела, посчитав что мы не готовы к нему, и спустя время он оставил меня в покое. Только в следующий раз все повторилось, а потом опять и опять… Жертвы преступлений все равно уходили вместе со мной и их всегда было больше, чем в реальности. Убитые, следующие попятам, постоянно хотели мести, жаждали ее. Сложно было засыпать, зная, что они рядом, потому что во сне они становились материальными. Паранойя доводила до помешательства. Понимаю, что это только мои фантазии, но осознание не делает их менее настоящими.  
      — Это пугало тебя?  
      — А ты как думаешь? — Грэм не может сдержать нервного смешка.  
      — Может мне стоило спросить по-другому:  _это_  пугало тебя?  
      Ладони вновь скользят по коленям, и Уилл жалеет, что у стульев нет подлокотников, в которые можно вцепиться. Разговор, как ему кажется, развивается слишком быстро, поэтому он выдерживает паузу в виде вздоха и лишь после нехотя продолжает говорить.  
      — Мертвые инертны, лишены агрессии и, как и все, всего лишь хотят понимания. В каком-то смысле, они были более приятной компанией.  
      — В отличие от живых.  
      — Да, — согласие сопровождается еле заметным кивком. — Гораздо проще было представить жертву самоубийства и говорить с ней, чем быть ею или помещать себя на ее место.  
      — Ты сказал самоубийства.  
      — С убийствами несколько иначе. Жертвы убийств не так сговорчивы.  
      — Почему?  
      — Потому что они ненавидят своих мучителей.  
      — Но ты не был их убийцей.  
      — Представлял себя им. Для многих не имеет значения, — шумно сглотнув застрявший в горле комок, Уилл продолжает выговаривать из себя то, что не в силах был высказать кому-либо еще. — Меня ужасало чувствовать себя с иной стороны, быть тем, кто повинен в их смерти, потому что страшно было однажды сдаться этому, позволить эмоциям от причинения боли захватить слишком сильно и дать себе не отличить реальность от выдумки. Я не мог переживать роль жертвы, но и убийцей быть не хотел… Странно, что теперь, после Дракона, ничего не поменялось.  
      — История с Драконом не совсем об убийстве, — поправляет Ганнибал. — Фрэнсис напал на нас, а ты защищал свою жизнь.  
      — А несколько дней назад убеждал в обратном, утверждал, что во мне кипит то же безумие, что в тебе, — замечание, кажется, достигает цели, но остается без ответа в который раз. — Вина не в том, что я убил его, защищаясь. Я получал удовольствие, убивая его.  
      — Мы уже говорили об этом однажды, нет ничего плохого в получении наслаждения от причинения зла плохим людям. Ты не убийца, хотя, признаю, был ослеплен своим желанием видеть тебя таковым, — Грэму, кажется, всего на мгновение, что он слышит в голосе Лектера сожаление, но оно тает слишком быстро, чтобы опознать его.  
      — Не тот случай: я хотел убить его и знал, что сделаю это, даже если в этом не будет необходимости.  
      — Желание остановить череду смертей и отомстить за семью это тоже своего рода необходимость, — голос Ганнибала не выражает ничего, как и его глаза, но столь резкий переход от дружественного тона до холодности и отчужденности заставляет Грэма насторожиться, что не укрывается от внимательного психотерапевта. — Ты не можешь принять эту часть себя, предпочитая забыть о жажде, которую питаешь, спрятать ее за покровом семьи и быта. Жена отгоняла Ваши ночные кошмары, Уилл?  
      Уилл ощутимо вздрагивает, потому что думал об этом. Той же фразой и аналогично подобранными словами. Ганнибал так легко читает его, оставаясь недосягаемым и опережая на шаг, а то и несколько.  
      — Я не собираюсь говорить об этом с Вами.  
      — С кем, как не со мной?  
      — Верно, с кем как не с Вами, — нехотя признает он и в голосе сквозит смесь иронии и горечи. — Для одного дня, думаю, достаточно.  
       Второй мужчина хочет что-то сказать, но Уилл довольно резко поднимается с места, грубо пресекая еще не начавшуюся речь. Подцепив спинку стула уже привычной левой рукой, мужчина относит его на место у стола, давая знак, что не передумает продолжать терапию сегодня, ставя окончательную точку. Ножки тихо скрипят, царапая паркет, но бывший профайлер не замечает этого, окутанный собственными разрастающимися злостью и опасением. Что если Ганнибал решит отомстить? Однажды он уже пытался убить Молли и Уолтера, а Уилл слишком любит свою семью, чтобы он не попробовал снова. Страх иного рода, чем был до того постепенно вытесняет все мысли, кроме одной: — «Я должен защитить их».  
      — Как скажешь, Уильям, — отвечает Ганнибал, также поднимаясь с места и провожая Грэма, отошедшего к окну и, кажется, совсем не слышащего обращенных к нему слов из-за собственных мыслей, странным взглядом.  
      На небе снова сгущаются тучи, предвещая еще один дождливый день, а мужчины расходятся по разным комнатам дома, уединяясь со своими мыслями. Им и впрямь есть что обдумать в одиночестве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Вы совершаете чудовищные, немыслимые вещи, от которых получаете удовольствие» - переиначенная цитата из 6 главы книги «Красный дракон» Томаса Харриса  
> ** «Отчаяние – последнее оружие, иногда приводящее к победе, как сказал Вергилий. Крайняя решимость идет на крайние средства. Порою броситься в пучину смерти – это способ избежать крушения, и крышка гроба становится тогда спасительной доской» - Виктор Гюго «Отверженные»


	9. Идеальная жизнь Уильяма Грэма. Часть 1

      Время идет, а неподвижная фигура у окна все также хранит молчание. Рассеянный взгляд без намека на сфокусированность бродит за пределами комнаты, а мысли мужчины очевидно далеки от происходящего здесь и сейчас, в комнате, ненароком попавшей в каплю затвердевшей смолы. Ритмичные удары крови, пульсирующей в ушах, сливаются с шорохом листьев за окном в странную и с некоторых пор неприятную мелодию приглушенной тишины. Щедро усыпанное брызгами стекло неровно рисует каплями преломленного света, создавая иллюзорный кокон ложного спокойствия и отрезая от остального мира, будто не существующего и затерянного где-то далеко за пределами забытой всеми богами Вселенной.  
      Если бы только Уилл Грэм верил в богов.  
      Тени от лениво сползающих по вертикали капель падают на лицо, и он гонит прочь желание стереть их со своей кожи, зная, что за каждым жестом непременно наблюдают. Не прямо, а краем глаза, не поворачивая головы и не выдавая свой интерес даже предательской дрожью ресниц. Нет необходимости находится в одной комнате, чтобы знать это; не нужно видеть, чтобы чувствовать пронзительный взгляд карих глаз. Не осталось в этом мире мест, где можно остаться одному без риска быть внезапно разложенным на составляющие и избежать ощущения препарирования на живую задумчивым и острым взглядом. Каждый следующий вдох, неосознанно сделанное движение, осторожный шаг, проскочившая мысль, испытанное чувство, скрытая в глубине эмоция или мимолетное воспоминание постепенно поражаются Лектером, как смертельным вирусом.  
      Наверстывая то время, когда болезнь переживала стадию сдерживания, она перешла сразу к бесконтрольному распространению в инфицированном организме и разрастанию по всем органам и тканям с чудовищной скоростью. Ганнибал не оставляет цельным ничего — от этой реальности не спрятаться во Дворце памяти, потому как не осталось в нем более комнат, куда не проникли бы образы-проекции доктора Лектера, где не нужно постоянно ожидать подвоха, судорожно ища двойное дно между фразами, с осторожностью подбирать слова и мучительно ждать неминуемое возмездие за содеянное, за свою непозволительную откровенность на обрыве и после. Будто тонкая преграда из метафорического стекла и впрямь способна остановить совершенного хищника.  
      — Похоже, мы любим обманывать себя. Мы оба, — не похожая на вопрос, равнодушная и холодно брошенная констатация непреложного факта, которая не удостаивается ответа. — У тебя было все: достойные графские апартаменты и офис, доступ к людским головам в неограниченном количестве, право безнаказанно выбирать жертв и творить, наблюдать за действиями ФБР и играть так, как ты хочешь. Безупречное прикрытие, власть манипулировать, могущество убивать…  
      Переворачиваемая страница недовольно шипит под тонкими пальцами музыканта и убийцы. Медленно переведя взгляд, Грэм ловит перед собой отражение молчаливого собеседника прежде, чем продолжить монолог в пустоту: — Но ты захотел больше — то, чего не может существовать в природе, что можно только взрастить самостоятельно, тщательно подбирая кокон и терпеливо нашептывая ему свои идеалы.  
      Теперь текст в руках Ганнибала остается обделенным, а все внимание переключается на мужчину у окна. Любопытство и некоторая доля удивления — то, что удается опознать Уиллу на его лице. Жар взгляда Лектера чувствуется даже так, сквозь одежду и ряд выстроенных преград; он высушивает кости, плотно обтянутые плотью и кожей, а духота дома нестерпимо давит-давит-давит на усталую голову. Мышцы ломает смутным предчувствием, и ожидание перемалывает внутренности в медленнодействующий яд, хотя внешне бывший профайлер остается спокойным с умеренной долей безмятежности смертельно больного человека. Дышать так давно нечем и виной тому вовсе не влажность от затяжных дождей.  
      Череда выстроенных хрупких планов вновь ломается зонтиком, открытым в эпицентре урагана и колющим острыми спицами, а внезапно сорванная плотина нахлынувших новой убийственной волной чувств сносят то малое, что по нелепой ошибке осталось нетронутым. Сотни их оттенков опознать, признать и привязать к названиям — ограничить, определив, превратить в текст на слайдах между эпизодами немого кино о ком-то другом, настоящем лишь в придуманном кем-то безумно жестоком мире. Грэм действительно старается препарировать эту волну на составляющие, будто пытаясь разобрать по каплям бушующий океан. Он повторяет себе: «Осознавать, но не испытывать»; но поддается: «Испытывать, но оставаться безучастным», и так предсказуемо терпит поражение, снова ощущая себя мальчишкой, неспособным самостоятельно разобраться со своими прегрешениями, запутываясь в их паутине только сильнее с каждой новой попыткой выбраться.  
      Каплями по крыше Вселенная громко аплодирует умению самообмана, доведенному до совершенства, а нерешительность и сомнение повисают в холодном воздухе гранулами битого хрусталя, наполняя вздох отчетливой тяжестью. Едва удерживаясь на ногах от резкого приступа головокружения, Уилл сильнее зажмуривает глаза.  
      Что он видит, погружаясь в поток шумно шуршащих размышлений, пульсирующих монотонным стуком метронома? Что приносят с собой ослепительные вспышки яркой и насыщенной головной боли?.. На тонком полотне век притаилась прячущая так много и мало темнота, слепая бездна, где брошенный в жестокую реальность из тихой мечты он затерялся сам. Сосредоточится на чем-то одном невероятно трудно, но судорожно уцепившись за промелькнувшую мысль, Уилл упорно тянется к ней: его мечта… Осязаемое и ясное, будто красочный сон, воспоминание о стенах ставшего родным дома окутывают теплым и мягким шарфом, медленно затягиваясь петлей на шее висельника.  
      После предыдущего разговора с Лектером прошло уже несколько часов — короткое время для того, кто провел его в плену своей памяти, в которой, как в старом захламленном шкафу, хранится слишком много в полнейшем беспорядке. Со временем, большинство фактов из прошлого имеет свойство забываться: кто-то забывает темные пятна своей жизни и помнит больше хорошего, кто-то — больше плохого. Уилл помнит почти все и готов проклясть свою память хотя бы за это. Реалистичность, с которой способен воссоздать давно утраченные моменты, заставляет вновь верить в них, а затем оставляет ни с чем в одиночестве, пораженного и брошенного даже прошлым.  
      — Естественное человеческое стремление, — медленно и лениво, будто немного нехотя отвечает Ганнибал, не то действительно считая затронутую тему недостаточно интересной, не то скрывая чувства.  
      — Пусть так, но в силу специфики личности тебе нужно нечто особенное. Тебе, как и другим, не хватало понимания: человека, который видел бы, но не отворачивался; кто бы был похожим и непохожим отражением; принял бы тьму, знал недостатки и слабости; пускай вместе с кожей, но срывал с тебя многочисленные маски и смотрел в глаза внутренним демонам. Кто-то, кто был бы достаточно умен, чтобы обмануть совершенную ложь и выжить, — дав себе время перевести дыхание, Уилл продолжает, пока слова оседают на глянце белесой пленкой прилипающих гласных, и он позволяет себе поверить, что все еще жив. — Судьба предложила тебе материал — уникальную эмпатию, но ты оказался настолько же неподготовлен к этому, как и я; удивлен и заинтересован настолько, что это переросло в одержимость создать свою идеальную Галатею.  
      Собеседник отвечать не спешит, и вновь Уилл заговаривает первым: — Ты — наблюдатель. Тебе интересно смотреть на происходящие перемены, на то, как людей перекраивает пережитое и съедает память, хочется разузнать все то, что прошло мимо пока ты был за решеткой, в том числе касаемо меня, ведь эксперимент не останавливался, верно? Ты жаждешь узнать, что заставляет меня страдать теперь: отыскиваешь слабые места, самые болезненные воспоминания, а затем давишь на них. Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал о метафорической перемотке времени и вернулся к разбитой чашке, и желаешь услышать историю о ее полете назад к распахнутой ладони, длинной в три года, потому что любое незнание равно изъедающему любопытству, а ты слишком самолюбив, чтобы не быть уверенным в чем-то или позволить утаить хотя бы малую часть истины. Хотя, конечно, слишком человечно, неизысканно, безвкусно было бы это признать.  
      Ладонь ложится на стекло, оставляя влажный след пальцев и сетку из переплетенных между собой линий. Эмпатия, которая нравится Лектеру, в последнее время работает наперекосяк, но слова рвутся так просто, словно он действительно уверен в том, что скажет в следующий момент, а не бьет практически наугад. Даже попытка наказуема — это Грэм уяснил уже давно.  
      — Я научился жить без тебя, — тихо продолжает Уилл, и в словах так явно зияет то, чего это стоило. — Смог стать тем человеком, которым хотел стать всегда, но ты по-прежнему считаешь, что я принадлежу тебе, и знаешь только эту правду; отстаиваешь ее перед самим собой, говоря, что позволил мне обрести жену и ребенка, но в тайне знаешь, что просчитался. В клинике ты ждал момента, когда я непременно вернусь к тебе, но риск не оправдал себя. Сколько тебе понадобилось, чтобы осознать это, Ганнибал? Год? Два? Или ты до последнего верил, что я приду и вытащу тебя из стеклянного шара? Верил в ту утопическую иллюзию, где я убиваю с тобой плечо к плечу?..  
      Улыбка, что появляется на губах говорящего менее всего похожа на издевательскую, скорее сардоническую. Так улыбались восходя на эшафот, когда приговоры давно зачитаны и оставалось последнее слово, прежде чем начать умолять о пощаде.  
      — И все же, ты пришел ко мне, дабы предложить почти легальную возможность уйти, более того — помог при побеге, а затем сел в машину серийного убийцы. В этом не было нужды, и это определенно не включалось в первоначальный план, — негромкий ответ сквозь микроскопическую улыбку, незаметную никому другому. Доктор Лектер всегда улыбался так, что этого не видел никто, если, конечно, эмоция была настоящей. — Ты пришел ко мне. И убил со мной. Кажется, это называется соучастие.  
      — Полагаю, точнее будет сказать «взаимовыгодное сотрудничество». Мне нужна была помощь, Вам, доктор Лектер, нужен был я.  
      — Ты очень уверен в своих словах.  
      — Не очень, но достаточно, чтобы сказать их, — неловко пожав плечами, словно признавая ошибку, мужчина прячет ладони в карманы брюк. Уилл несколько поотвык от таких разговоров, где нужно угадывать таящееся за недосказанностью: Ганнибал находится рядом постоянно, а потому сложно держать равновесие на лезвии бритвы каждую секунду дня.  
      — Ты смотришь, но не видишь. Три года — довольно длительный срок.  
      Слегка растянутые слова и измененная тональность голоса хорошо знакомы пациенту-Грэму. Полуобернувшись, мужчина позволяет наконец разглядеть выражение лица собеседника не через призму отражения.  
      — Намекаешь, что я снова задаю неверные вопросы?  
      Психотерапевт улыбается, отдавая право выбора ответа другу.  
      Повторив разговор еще раз и разложив слова на отдельные смысловые островки, Уилл переставляет их местами, переворачивает смысл и повторяет снова, частично меняя содержание. Это похоже на дешифрацию, когда перед мысленным взором буквы двигаются в хаотичном танце, чтобы в завершении всего составить определенно заданную последовательность, которой может и не быть вовсе.  
      — Ты не раз мог уйти, — как итог задумчиво произносит Грэм, определенно еще не понимая насколько прав. — «Предложил легальную возможность» — не то же самое, что «дал ее». Сколько всего их было, Ганнибал?  
      — Довольно много.  
      — Сколько раз ты мог сбежать? — настойчиво повторяет Уилл, уже зная наперед, что не хочет этого слышать.  
      — С момента, когда ты сказал мне «прощай»? — дождавшись кивка, мужчина добавляет драматизма паузой, неспешно отложив книгу на столик и вновь переведя взгляд на лицо условного друга, который уже страстно желает ударить его за это. — Приблизительно двадцать три или двадцать четыре.  
      Скрыть свою реакцию Грэм не может, приоткрывая губы для речи, но только пораженно выдыхая. Что он может сказать? Что он хочет сказать? Возмутиться, съязвить?..  
      — И ты не воспользовался ни одной из них, — в конце концов говорит он, прокашливаясь. Ганнибал, судя по выражению блестящих глаз, находит это веселым. — Ты позволил поймать себя, разрешил Алане запереть в стеклянный ларец Пандоры, был вынужден слушать глумливые замечания доктора Чилтона, вести беседы с бездарными и невыносимо скучными психиатрами, которые больше раздражают, чем помогают скрасить времяпрепровождение… Игнорируя возможности сбежать только из-за веры, что я приду «спасти» тебя?..  
      Неуместный смешок, похожий на скрип старой половицы, рвется из груди, и Уилл не может его сдержать: — Как чертова диснеевская принцесса, Ганнибал.  
      — В конце концов, я оказался прав, мои усилия окупились так или иначе, — улыбка глаз находит отражение и на его губах, а следующая фраза произносится нараспев с отмеренной долей иронии. — Ко мне мой принц пришел*.  
      Напряжение, до того невесомыми путами свернувшееся вокруг Грэма, немного ослабляется, сменяясь легкой растерянностью.  
      — Ты только что… — уловив отсылку и невольно проговаривая почти по слогам, Уилл старается не показать насколько сильно обескуражен, но замолкает не в силах продолжить. «Процитировал песенку из детского мультфильма?» — кажется наиболее подходящим завершением.  
      — Что такое, Уилл? — невинно спрашивает доктор, откровенно забавляясь.  
      — Пытаюсь сопоставить твой профиль и полученную информацию. Чесапикский Потрошитель и Уолт Дисней — крайне занимательный тандем. Фредди Лаундс пищала бы от восторга вместе со всем научным сообществом.  
      — Ничего удивительного, я тоже был ребенком.  
      — Иногда я об этом забываю. Временами мне кажется, ты сразу родился облаченным в костюм-тройку. Невозмутимый и заносчивый, представился со всеми титулами и почти наверняка отпустил парочку тонких каннибальских шуточек, смысл которых способен уловить только ты один. Ничего удивительного, что, зная взрослую версию, проще представить мальчишку с анатомической энциклопедией и скальпелем над трупиком сбитой соседской кошки, чем перед телевизором.  
      — У меня была младшая сестра, Уилл, — он улыбается, и Грэм не может не улыбаться в ответ, хотя это все еще больно. — В остальном ты оказался прав, кроме одного — это была собака, и погибла она совершенно естественной смертью, а из подручных инструментов был только старый кухонный нож.  
      — И почему я не удивлен, — мужчина вздыхает, но блеск глаз постепенно сменяется нерешительностью. — Расскажи мне о ней.  
      — Я был юн и мне было чрезвычайно интересно как работает живой организм, — едва заметное пожатие плечами. — Говорить не о чем.  
      Игнорируя прямой намек на нежелание Лектера касаться гибели семьи, мужчина вцепляется в него ожидающим взглядом. Много раз в своих разговорах они подходили к этой теме, но Уилл не ворошил то, что случайно узнал из досье и документов много позже — никаких подробностей, только сухие факты и белые пятна на карте жизни. Спросить напрямую отчего-то не решался; до текущего момента, кажется, и не имел права.  
      — Чийо не удалось в достаточной мере удовлетворить твой интерес?  
      — Мне мало того, что предложила Чийо. Ее видение — твоя ложь, в которую она слепо верит; старая история для всех, но снабженная некоторыми новыми деталями.  
      — И теперь ты хочешь услышать ее полностью, потому что считаешь себя выше данной категории.  
      «А разве я не особенный для тебя?» — хочет спросить Уилл, но что-то холодное и расчетливое в глазах Ганнибала и его голосе останавливает обоюдоострые слова. Собранная по крупицам уверенность окончательно рассеивается, и приходится приложить массу усилий, чтобы не отвернуться снова: он не уверен, что ответом на вопрос не будет «нет» теперь, когда с силой ударился о стену, возведенную не им, а Ганнибалом.  
      Это необычно.  
      И обжигает.  
      Вместо того, чтобы бежать снова, он приближается к своему мучителю, чуть более, чем в половину сокращая разделяющее расстояние. Ганнибалу приходится немного запрокинуть голову, чтобы продолжать смотреть в лицо собеседника, но менее внушительно и неуклонно он не смотрится.  
      — Ты хотел, чтобы я видел тебя — всего тебя. Видел кем ты стал, и кем я становлюсь рядом с тобой, — Уилл не может скрыть в голосе борьбу с неясной дрожью. — Каждое мое сопротивление ты оставлял меня вариться в энцефалитном котле, подставлял, заставлял верить в собственное сумасшествие, ты убил Эбигейл —  _дважды_ ; ты ломал меня снова и снова, резал, потрошил, придумывая каждый раз новую, еще более изощренную пытку. Я платил кровью за наши общие ошибки, а теперь, когда я… Казалось, заслуживаю немного правды.  
      Он давится вздохом, царапая ладони крепко сжатыми в кулаки пальцами, будто в желании поймать то, что стремительно от него ускользает, и начинает в полной мере осознавать то, чего лишается. Ганнибал — все, что у него осталось, и теперь это «все» отвергает его. Впервые действительно отталкивает, а не назидательно наказывает за оплошность.  
      — Где пролегает грань между безумием и нормальностью? — тихий вопрос с пересохших губ через болезненно сдавленную гортань.  
      — Боюсь, я не могу ответить на твой вопрос.  
      — Не можешь или не хочешь?  
      — Это имеет значение?  
      Грэму требуется время, чтобы обдумать вопрос.  
      — Нет, уже нет, — в конце концов, произносит он, возвращаясь к затронутому ранее. — Я много думал в последние дни. О границах, об изменениях, обо всем.  
      — И к каким выводам ты пришел?  
      — Я решил, что ты, и есть моя грань. Уже потому я безумен, что мы оба здесь, я спокойно говорю с тобой вместо того, чтобы ударить; когда нужно бежать, впускаю в голову и мысли, хотя понимаю, что это неправильно. Безумен оттого, что хорошо помню, каково отсутствие стен между нами: как мы были честны и открыты друг другу в скальном доме; в итальянской Галерее, на твоей кухне в Балтиморе, где ты оставил меня... и вчера вечером. Я очевидно поехал крышей, потому что хочу этого снова: хочу верить тебе, Ганнибал, и чтобы ты был честен передо мной.  
      Выговариваться вовсе не просто, правда — болезненна. Она душит, убивает, белым крестом рисует мишень на незащищенной груди для следующего ранения. Лгать больше не имеет смысла: либо они никогда не покинут этот дом, либо уйдут, но совсем иными.  
      — Неужели? — светлая бровь выгибается в идеально отрепетированном жесте. — Откровенность хороша тогда, когда она взаимна. Сколько раз я открывался тебе и сколько раз ты предавал меня? Показывал тебе свой мир, а ты закрывал глаза и отворачивался, чтобы не видеть его? Говорил, а ты делал все, чтобы не слышать?  
      — Сейчас все иначе…  
      — И что изменилось?  
      Уилл устало вздыхает, не сразу находясь, что сказать.  
      — Все. Ганнибал, изменилось все. В то время как ты оставался прежним, я менялся — каждый день этих лет, каждый час.  
      — Ты сказал мне, что не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего, не хочешь знать где я и с кем, не хочешь думать обо мне. Что, если я понимаю твое желание и разделяю его?  
      Ответа нет, Лектер ждет продолжения диалога, но слова застревают внутри Грэма и не могут вырваться. Нет, нет-нет-нет — он отворачивается и отходит вновь, будто бросающийся на клетку зверь: Уилл не хочет давать ему шанса сказать «прощай», Уилл не хочет, чтобы мир рушился снова, Уилл не хочет…  
      Связывая нерушимыми красными лентами, между ними всегда была дружба, теплая и согревающая, или испепеляющая ненависть, но никогда такого давящего равнодушия и состояния одиночества вдвоем, отчего, как половинам целого болезненно быть друг от друга вдали, так и Уилл чувствует себя брошенным без Лектера, находясь рядом с ним в одной комнате. Бесконечная череда повторов одних и тех же действий, где Ганнибал делает шаг вперед, а Грэм отступает, словно в диковинном танце, закручиваясь больше на один виток, разрывается — в этот раз доктор не идет навстречу, оставляя за собой только множество роящихся мыслей и неприятное гнетущее чувство, названия которому сложно подобрать. Что-то, что ощущается вырванным куском из груди, и Грэм небезосновательно опасается, что это может быть.  
      Между ними еще никогда не было так холодно, а равнодушие оказалось единственным, чего он не способен вынести. Тупая, ноющая и совершенно невыносимая боль сдавливает грудь — то самое ранение, которое оказалось больнее всех предыдущих, хотя Ганнибал не коснулся его. Даже не поднялся с места, но ударил так, что не оставил возможности пережить это.  
      На согласие и новый для себя шанс он более не рассчитывает, как и ни на что больше. Все, чем был и что помнил стерлось, было, вычеркнуто, смято, выброшено.  
      Может, он просто больше не нужен Ганнибалу Лектеру.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Someday my prince will come / Ко мне мой принц придет» - песня из мультфильма "Белоснежка и семь гномов" (1937).


	10. Идеальная жизнь Уильяма Грэма. Часть 2

      Вот только Ганнибал по-прежнему нужен Уиллу Грэму.  
      — Хочешь знать думал ли я о тебе, когда оставался один и мир казался слишком пустым? Вспоминал ли твое имя светлым днем или ночью, просыпаясь от редкого кошмара? Жалел, что отказался от тебя, касаясь руки жены и рассказывая полуфантастические истории сыну? Испытывал ли боль от осознания того, какую жертву ты положил за существование нас, а я вновь отверг твой дар, тебя?..  
      Голос подводит, падая в последних нотах сорванного дыхания и теряясь в легком шипении шумно втянутого воздуха. Неслышно, мужчина задыхается от невозможности поймать крупицы кислорода, как это было в первые минуты после падения, когда темные воды схлестнулись над головой. Конечно, это всегда была сделка, всегда игра. Играешь — платишь, проигрываешь — платишь вдвойне, а выиграть здесь невозможно. Можно лишь отдать оставшееся — больше, чем возможно.  
      — Я хотел все забыть, но так и не сумел, — медленные слова путаются меж собой, задевают и толкают друг друга, пока звук падает до минимума. — Прошлое не исчезло, его постепенно просто стало меньше… Я расскажу все.  
      — Даже если я захочу их имена?  
      — Никакой информации о том, как найти их.  
      — Не справедливо, не считаешь?  
      — О, нет, Ганнибал, вполне равноценная сделка. Живых нельзя менять на мертвых — я не стану и не смогу навредить твоему прошлому, а ты можешь и хочешь уничтожить мое. Я хочу быть уверенным, что не предал их. Пообещай мне, что сказанное останется позади и ты не убьешь их.  
      — С чего ты взял, что мне это нужно и почему я должен хотеть им смерти?  
      — Очевидно, потому что это разрушит меня. Пообещай, — повторяет он, чувствуя как дрожат бескровные губы.  
      — Ты хотел честности и доверия, — напоминает Лектер, издевательски скривившись в маленькой улыбке. — Но требуешь от меня, чтобы я дал слово, заведомо зная, что я его не нарушу. Не слишком располагающе.  
      Рваный вздох, и ничего больше.  
      Не так уж много времени минуло с тех пор, как Грэм в последний раз видел Молли и Уолтера, но оно ощущается совершенно иначе, когда переживаешь собственную смерть. Разбереженные и растормошенные воспоминания вихрем обрушиваются с вопроса, заданного между строк невзначай, но бьющим по самому больному, самому уязвимому. Доктор Лектер качнул именно ту опору, что позволяла не сломаться, как и всегда безошибочно выбирая из сотен таких же основ.  
      — Первые месяцы… — он так сильно дрожит от обрушивающихся безысходности и отчаяния, что щелкание стучащих друг о друга зубов невольно вписывается меж слов. – Были чудовищными без тебя. Я не мог понять почему, зачем? Как такое вообще могло произойти? Как ты мог отдать свободу, которую так ценил?..  
      Уилл действительно это помнит.  
      Конец холодного, замершего в апатии декабря, яростный в своем ледяном гневе январь и февраль, столь противоречиво нежно овивающий ветрами и режущий минусами градусов. Та зима, когда он снова остался один, рисуется долгими, аномально белыми для обычно обделенного снегом Балтимора, месяцами. Тусклое солнце едва-едва просвечивало между седыми облаками, не даря даже смутного согревающего ощущения или хотя бы его отзвука, и тепло приходилось искать у суетливой стаи и дрянного виски. Ему все равно было безумно холодно: кожа словно заледенела, он сам — вымерз изнутри; даже воображаемая река, которую представлял замерзла, а леса возле нее сменились холодными пустошами. Иногда, когда Уилл напивался и бродил там в своих фантазиях, он видел подо льдом изуродованные человеческие тела, порой говорил с ними, но с тем же успехом это могли быть последствия очередного помешательства.  
      Чем больше Грэм пил, тем больше думал, но меньше помнил на утро об истинных причинах происходящего, и это определенным образом устраивало. Гораздо проще и предусмотрительней оказалось держать свои веки опущенными, чтобы не признать произошедшее за действительность, намеренно отрекаясь от нее. По той же причине не хотелось покидать дом: выйти — это согласиться с тем, что жизнь не окончена и он является ее частью; столкнуться с последствиями своего фееричного проигрыша. Он совершенно не был к этому готов, как не готов был почувствовать хотя бы что-то, кроме блаженного ничего.  
      Занавесив окна и заперев двери, мужчина прятался на одиноком островке в бесконечном белом тумане и делал вид, что мир за пределами дома истончился и исчез, растворился, стерся; будто никогда и не было, будто реальность не разбилась несколько дней назад перед его глазами и не изранила его осколками отрицания. Предположительно несколько дней, потому что счет суткам потерял слишком быстро: час тянулся за вечность, месяц проходил за секунды.  
      Ганнибал — мысленно использовалось только третье лицо — подарил Уиллу свободу, но так уж вышло, что она оказалась одна на двоих и чудовищно горька на вкус. Грэм совсем не знал, что с ней делать, предпочитая забиться в угол и медленно убивать себя беспробудным пьянством, временно заглушающим порывы к осуществлению стихийных ошибок и не дающим погрузиться в океаны жалости к себе.  
      О, есть ли кто-то, кто любит лгать себе больше, чем отчаянно измученный Уилл Грэм?..  
      Хитросплетения интриг, постоянное напряжение, опасность, первобытный страх и боль, боль, боль; мучительная агония — Уилл, остро желая вновь разделить жизнь уже на «с» и «без», «зависимость» и «освобождение» от нее, обрек себя на нечто иное. Новый уровень вечного личного ада, где нерационально ощущал себя еще более одиноким, оставленным, покинутым, ненужным, чем был до этого…  
      Такие воспоминания — запретная тема даже для обсуждения с внутренним голосом, но не с Ганнибалом.  
      — В первый момент, когда я увидел тебя там, стоящим на коленях, хотелось закричать. Я казался себе отчаянно, болезненно правым; считал, что поступаю верно. Я не хотел думать о тебе больше, хотел забыть, лишь изредка вспоминая, что где-то там, далеко, существуешь ты, ешь трюфели и запиваешь их белым игристым, очаровывая очередной кусок отборного мяса. Ты не должен был быть моей проблемой больше, но… Я увидел тебя там, на коленях, под прицелом, и мне захотелось кричать. Кричать о том, как я ненавижу тебя и твою заносчивую способность к умению быть настоящим ублюдком. Кричать, что ты моя добыча. Выть, что все не должно быть так, что ты должен был уехать, но твой голос в голове повторял мне: «Мы не могли уехать без тебя».  
      Начав, он уже не может остановиться, захлебываясь в бесконечном потоке льющихся слов. Плотина, которую он возводил и сдерживал годами разрушилась в одночасье.  
      — Затем думал о том, чтобы пойти в дом, взять пистолет, вернуться к тебе и выпустить всю чертову обойму в голову, оставив один патрон для себя. Хотел слышать, как пули будут лететь в твою сторону тихим свистом, как будут влетать в череп с этим особенным глухим звуком. Хотел знать твою реакцию, если бы я подошел и приставил пистолет к виску, выстрелив раньше, чем меня успели бы остановить… Думал о многом, но в итоге оказался на кухне, обнимающий бутылку виски, прижатый к полу грузом вины — твоей, моей, чьей-то еще… Может, всего этого прожженного и агонизирующего мира, который я в тайне всегда немножко ненавидел.  
      Оглушительная тишина тогда давила на перепонки, отдаленное эхо своего собственного смеха и плача разносилось по углам и таяло под потолком. В тысячи раз больнее пуль и лезвия ножа, вскрывающего живот, было (не)понимание. Разбитое, беспомощное существо, грызущего рукав куртки — уже не человек, это агония в ее живом воплощении. Угасли чувства и эмоции, как исчезло и остальное, оставляя только пустоту внутри и боль, накаляющую, вытесняющую собой все, съедающую острыми зубами и раздирающими мозг с торжествующим ультразвуковым визгом. Он обреченно пытался прогнать мысли и вернуть блаженную тишину, но это вряд ли было возможно, не лишившись рассудка.  
      «Не можете с ним, не можете без него», — горькая улыбка часто грубо ломала губы, когда приходилось столкнуться с несовершенством личной лжи: тишина сводила с ума быстрее, чем голос друга, когда ночь вдавливала в постель тяжелой рукой, сбивая дыхание и лишая движения, оставляя один на один с особенно острым ощущением одинокого «я». Почти всегда Грэму было страшно однажды не проснуться, но еще ужаснее — не засыпать, отдаваясь во власть размышлениям, самовольно забирающим господство и раскрывающим незажившие раны, истекающие печалью, болью, жалостью, сокрушением, признанием единоличного вражеского триумфа и тем, чему невозможно дать верного определения. Только среди тьмы, в компании со звенящей тишиной, когда потеря важной части себя становилась особенно острой, реальность наотмашь била по больному — он скучал, и это жгло сильнее, чем боль от ножей, не покидающих спину; тосковал невыносимо, кусая подушку, тихо выдыхая воздух вместо крика, силясь сглотнуть не дающий сделать вдох комок в горле взамен воя, словно у умирающего в пламени зверя, когда в желании сорваться с места среди ночи и пойти/поехать/полететь становилось совсем тошно.  
      «Ненавижу!» — кричал он в пустоту, опускаясь до хрипа, до срывающегося голоса и горящих от недостатка кислорода легких; скулил, как раненный не умеющий ни гордо и молчаливо умирать, ни терпеть страшную муку пес, попавший в капкан и вырывающий, выкупающий у смерти лишнюю бессмысленную минуту, чтобы… Что? Ответа на этот вопрос Грэм не знал или не хотел знать, предпочитая заменять все злобой, но самообман был далеко не совершенен и крайне недолговечен, как действие местной анестезии или эйфория от наркотика — потом неизбежно начиналась ломка, отчего Уилл так непомерно часто задавал себе вопрос о том, как могло случится, что он впал в жестокую зависимость. Бесчисленно напоминая себе, что излечиться от обсессивной патологии было его решением, невозможно было припомнить ни единого раза, когда самовнушение срабатывало и становилось легче.  
      — Я скучал. Настолько сильно, что придумал себе твою точную копию, говорил с ней, разрываясь каждый раз, когда ты смеялся надо мной, не желая отвечать. Я просил тебя, умолял тебя, пытался ударить, разбивал бутылки о стены, рядом с которыми стоял ты… Но никогда не мог признать то, как сильно тоскую, что угасаю, схожу с ума от отсутствия тебя — это было слишком унизительным. Только иногда, когда напивался до невозможного состояния, и мои псы составляли мне компанию, я мог найти в себе силы, чтобы признаться, что тебя в моей жизни было всегда чуточку больше, чем должно быть, но много меньше, чем того хотелось — это случалось настолько часто и в откровенном бреду, что они вряд ли хоть что-то понимали. Разумная часть меня говорила о том, что я чувствую и испытываю пройдет, сотрется со временем, но… Тогда мне казалось, что оно не умрет, не уйдет, в это можно стрелять из пистолета, но оно забьется в угол и выживет*. Снова.  
      Слабо стукнувшись лбом о холодное стекло, Уилл сбивается, представляя как выдирает из себя те мучительные месяцы. Они извиваются скользкими слизнями и не хотят покидать его мозг, но он, приложив все усилия, захлопывает за ними одну дверь и открывает следующую, где, очнувшись от состояния, близкого к коматозному, медленно делал первые нерешительные шаги к новой жизни. Он предпочел молча исчезнуть с радаров: не брал телефон, не отвечал на звонки, игнорировал письма, не выходил в интернет и совсем не покидал импровизированную крепость в виде собственного же дома, притворяясь призраком.  
      Приближалось еще одно заседание суда, но он на него, как и на другие, не явился, стойко игнорируя стопку повесток возле двери. Первый конверт был датирован четырнадцатым января, последний — девятнадцатым днем следующего месяца.  
      Толпа кровопийц-журналистов и репортеров стала стремительно редеть и затаптывать площадку стало некому. Дом медленно засыпало снегом, но мужчина не счел нужным убрать его с подъездной дорожки даже ради любимых собак, которым приходилось пробираться на улице прыжками через сугробы. Конечно, именно поэтому, а не потому что снег, казалось, еще сохранил тепло единственный раз преклоненных коленей. Как ему думалось, безумцем он не был, а это было безумием, как и разговаривать с тем, кто находится в тюрьме или в клинике для душевнобольных — не знал где точно — и обвинять его во всех страшных грехах.  
      Затишье было упоительным, но не долгим.  
      Раз в неделю, иногда в две в дом на отшибе наведывалась Алана. Приносила еду, ненужное утешение, противно-кислую жалость и надо отдать должное — пополняла запасы виски. Отчасти, последнее было единственной причиной, по которой она не была удушена в первые несколько минут своего визита: Уилл действительно пребывал в очень скверном расположении духа. Поначалу женщина читала лекции о вреде выпивки, но после признала их тщетность и отсутствие у себя прав на нотации, а кратко брошенные слова вскоре превратились в неряшливо склеенные разговоры, хотя и небольшие, и о чем-то отвлеченном.  
      Конечно, Уилл догадывался, что подруга наведывалась не просто так: может, чтобы проверить не умер ли он, отравившись виски, упав с лестницы или захлебнувшись во сне собственной желчью, но эта забота, возможно, спасла ему жизнь в первые полтора месяца и помогла более-менее оставаться в своем уме. Временное перемирие разрушилось, когда неизбежный профессиональный интерес победил, и закономерно начались неудобные вопросы в совокупности с предложениями о программе защиты свидетелей. Тогда Уилл решил, что этого достаточно. Он смотрел на Алану,  _доктора Блум_ , и давно не видел того, что должен: девушка, которую он знал, исчезла давным-давно, а с той, что осталась он не хотел иметь ничего общего — не после всего того, что застряло между ними, как неудобная кость в горле.   
      Пожалуй, отчасти это была вина, и в конце концов, Уилл сказал ей катиться к черту. Предельно вежливо и даже добавил что-то вроде «спасибо», а затем вновь остался один в своей картонной коробке, как котенок, не видя мира любуется только носами проплывающих мимо ботинок и отдаляющимися спинами. Пару раз мужчина мыслями возвращался к программе защиты, но злился и отметал их. Разумеется, не потому что тогда Лектер не смог бы найти его, когда сбежал, а потому что чужое имя ничего бы не изменило — груз прошлого все равно тянул бы вниз.  
      В конце концов, у него осталось только имя, но и то напоминало о слишком многом.  
      — Конечно, я благодарен Алане, которая заботилась обо мне, и Джеку, который приставил парочку агентов к дому, чтобы не дали журналистам растащить меня на сувениры. Может, отчасти поэтому я выжил и справился с этим со временем. В любом случае… — он замолкает на время, уже чувствуя себя вымотанным, пустым, не желающим продолжать не то, что говорить, но даже сохранять жизнеспособность. — Это был март. Месяц, когда я встретил свою жену.  
      Не открывая глаз, чтобы не видеть торжество Лектера, он сосредотачивается на каждом следующем вдохе-выдохе. После всего, что Уилл видел и пережил, история о двух собачниках, случайно встретившихся в парке, кажется до боли банальной и простой; понятной, а этого ему так не хватало.  
      Жаркий день двадцать первого марта. Два месяца и двадцать пять дней — не то, чтобы Грэм считал дни — с того момента, как худший кошмар ФБР был наконец пойман.  
      В своей обычной привычке, мужчина примостился на скамейке в тени деревьев, разрешая собакам беспорядочно носится рядом. Уинстон положил голову на колено хозяина, время от времени настороженно подергивая ухом и преданно заглядывая ему в глаза — он всегда был умным псом. Уилл не понял в какой момент на противоположный конец скамейки села девушка, в основном потому что большую часть времени его давний друг постоянно был рядом, а потом она привлекла внимание и заговорила о собаках. Ее глаза — светло-голубые, оттенка лазури были безумно прекрасны.  
      — Это не было любовью с первого взгляда, — тихо продолжает он. — Но с ней было легко, не так, как с другими. Она не задавала вопросов, не копалась в прошлом, личном; говорила о собаках в первую встречу, во вторую и прочие — о чем-то еще, и впервые за большой период времени мне было не в тягость живое щебетание рядом. Слушать Молли всегда было приятно.  
      Договорив, он спохватывается, распахивая веки и вцепляясь в Ганнибала зрачками. Тот, кажется не заметил имени, но Уилл знает, что это не так, делая мысленную пометку вернуться к вопросу позднее.  
      — Продолжай. Какой она была, когда ты впервые увидел ее?  
      — Она… — теплое воспоминание воскрешает слабую улыбку на лице профайлера, но доктор знает, что улыбка эта подарена не ему. — Светлой. Молли приносит с собой ослепительный свет, будто сотканный из солнечных лучей. Она заставляет мир вокруг сиять, искриться в каждом миллиметре, и от этого сияния невозможно уйти, даже если бы захотел. Но я и не хотел. Мы много разговаривали. Поначалу, говорила в основном она, но я завороженно ловил каждое слово. Я желал узнать ее, мне было любопытно — впервые за долгие месяцы я почувствовал себя лучше. Мы проводили вместе много времени…  
      Кажется, это было в апреле. Печать легкой, задумчивой грусти на ее обычно жизнерадостном лице кажется необычной и чуждой. Сияющие глаза, пухлые губы, созданные для улыбок и поцелуев, никак не сочетаются с печалью и тоской, ведь люди, которые смеются, не могут плакать. Как оказалась, в тот день была очередная годовщина со дня смерти ее супруга. Может, чтобы поддержать ее, но Грэм рассказывает ей о своей потере, о том, как лишился дорогого сердцу человека, хотя и опуская жуткие подробности; как его жизнь пошла кувырком уже очень давно. Он называет Ганнибала другом, но Молли понимает — тот подобрался гораздо ближе.  
      — … И я рассказал ей о тебе. Не прямо, конечно, и не все.  
      Однажды, она, набравшись смелости, спросила: «Так ты из парней по парням?», и, когда он ответил отказом, извинилась за вопрос, смеясь и говоря, что было бы досадно, потому что Уилл ей очень понравился. Он улыбается тоже, потому что не может не улыбнуться.   
      Седьмое мая — Уилл помнит этот день, потому что именно тогда понял, что безнадежно влюблен в нее, свою обожаемую частицу света.  
      Восьмого мая Грэм заметил, что больше не видит Ганнибала Лектера.  
      Девятого мая он все еще его слышит.  
      — Я не переставал думать о тебе, но… Знаешь, я впервые начал надеяться на то, что смогу пережить все, — темно-синяя бездна, разверзнувшаяся в обращенных на Ганнибала глазах, кажется бесконечно глубокой, словно ледяные пустоши, выжженные холодом и добитые ночью.  
      Уилл вспоминает стены родного дома, дорогого сердцу уголка в отдалении ото всех, будто пропитанного и дышащего теплом; свою прелестную жену, дарящую привычную лучезарную улыбку за завтраком, греющую еще сонного мужа и бодро щебечущего сына, с нетерпением спешащего съесть приготовленное. После — продолжительные прогулки, сопровождающиеся звонким мальчишечьим смехом и заливистым и игривым лаем собак, наперебой резво бегающих за пронзительно пищащим мячиком, безобидные подшучивания и бесконечное живое пение женского голоса, наполняющего сердце особенной дребезжащей нежностью.  
      Вечерние проводы стеснительного солнца, укрывающегося за ровной ниточкой горизонта, очерченного озерной гладью, и ощущение мягкой женской кожи под кончиками пальцев, касающихся нерешительно в порывах сдержанной страсти, облаченной в нежные объятия, а затем переходящими в неторопливые ласки и размеренные занятия любовью — обмен обоюдным тлеющим огоньком, слегка горчащим дымом прошлых поражений и потери.   
      Осязаемая радость от хороших оценок, деленная на троих; сосредоточенность на лице Уолтера, суетливо старающегося нацепить наживку на крючок побольше в надежде на хороший улов, чтобы отчим мог им гордиться, а мама приготовила что-нибудь совершенно феерическое и невероятно вкусное на воскресный вечер, по-домашнему уютный и спокойный, так идеально реализующий все то, в чем так нуждался Грэм.  
      Конечно, бывали и редкие минуты свободы от человеческого общества, полные только тихого копошения собак, когда мужчина, погруженный в кропотливую работу над мотором, едва ли замечал понуро бродящих и жаждущих внимания любимцев, но в остальное время семья была рядом и, казалось, так будет всегда.  
      — Наши отношения развивались стремительно: мы скоро съехались, а потом, проснувшись однажды утром, решили пожениться, — Уилл пожимает плечами, будто говоря «просто так вышло». — Я перестал видеть тебя, но выбросить твой голос из головы мне так и не удалось.  
      Память, услужливая и непокорная, подкидывает сонно-размытые образы и вырывает отдельные детали: объятия у потрескивающего пламени камина, перебирающие невидимые клавиши на мужском колене в загадочной мелодии тонкие женские пальцы, мягкий шелк светлого каскада волос, к которому прижат щекой, и тонкий аромат вишни и сандала; совместное приготовление рождественского пудинга и имбирного печенья на совсем маленькой кухоньке, смазанный мучной отпечаток на бархатной щеке Молли и тихий смех, а потом блеск десятка Солнц в ее ярко голубых глазах и дразнящий поцелуй, упоенный нежностью; ужин с семьей супруги и встречи губ украдкой, словно они не женатая пара, а опасающиеся строгих родителей подростки; мягкий свет ночника, отбрасывающий на стены звездные жемчужины, тихое дыхание засыпающего сына и свой приглушенный тембр, пересказывающий удивительные приключенческие истории, прочитанные когда-то в далеком прошлом; большой холл кинотеатра…  
      Перед внутренним взором возникает просторная зала, вмещающая множество людей: сторона обвинения, менее численная — защиты, бесконечная череда пострадавших и свидетелей, дивизион охраны для одного связанного хищника. Устремляя взор в никуда и игнорируя окружающие звуки и перешептывания, Уилл не помнит где именно сидел, тщательно избегая встреч со скользкими и жаждущими увидеть «невесту Потрошителя» глазами. Пара брошенных слов, отрепетированных заранее и слетающих с языка слишком спешно; долгое неподвижное сидение в одной позе, чтобы не привлекать и без того пристальное внимание; жар и холод собственных чувств. Врезающиеся в мозг со скоростью скоростной электрички равнодушный голос зачитывающего приговор судьи и до тошнотворной приторности сладкий, ассоциирующийся только с разложением и смертью запах духов от дамы позади через ряд или, быть может, два.  
      Все проходит слишком быстро, хотя на это уходит не один полный день, — достаточно времени, чтобы все, в том числе он сам, успели промыть мозг на тему правильности происходящего и убедили в заслуженности наказания. Уилл почти поверил, но после всего одна оплошность — один пойманный взгляд и надменно покровительственная улыбка, невидимая через воистину звериный намордник на лице убийцы. Даже так, укутанный в смирительную рубашку, увитый ремнями и отделенный ото всех прутьями металлической клетки он взирает на всех свысока, будто наблюдая за нелепым спектаклем, чем, несомненно, и была эта глупая показательная постановка, ошибочно именуемая судом. Въедающаяся, душащая, заставляющая трепетать оплошность, из-за которой Грэм ночь напролет забывался крепким дешевым алкоголем.  
      — Помнишь заседание суда? Тогда я позволил себе обмануться тем, что смогу быть равнодушным и объективным, смогу сказать нужные слова и выйти со спокойной совестью и легкостью в душе… Конечно, я облажался. Все эти взгляды, перешептывания… И ты. Видя тебя, я разрывался, распадался на осколки, расползался на молекулярном уровне. Это было удушающе. Даже дома я не мог отмыться от грязи всеобщего осуждения, от мерзких, гнусных слов, что они говорили про тебя и меня… Я так напился в тот вечер.  
      Слишком много обрывков воспоминаний за последние годы, стираясь под тяжестью усталости, проскальзывают перед взором — Уилл их не чувствует. Пытается воссоздать и пропустить через себя в воображении эту жизнь, но не может, будто то было лишь долгим сном или полетом мысли истекающего кровью тела, корчащегося на паркете от нового ножевого ранения рукой дорогого друга.  
      Картинки из прошлого сменяются, прыгая камушками от одной к другой, а Грэм наблюдает за их движением, равнодушно критикуя дрожащее изображение и недостаток яркости — давно поблекшие кадры совсем неинтересного кино. Воскрешенные воспоминания будто принадлежат кому-то другому, а он лишь бесплотный сторонний наблюдатель чужого счастья, присутствующий всегда и везде, притаившийся в полумраке на каждой фотографии. Свидетель того, как главный герой этого фильма сбрасывает трещащую по швам маску, как счастливая — местами наигранно — улыбка превращается в отчаянный оскал испуганного и загнанного в угол зверя, готового защищать до последнего вдоха свое временное пристанище и дорогих людей. Никчемная и посвященная единственной цели жизнь — малая цена, которую мужчина готов заплатить за сохранность тех, кто любит его и принимает то, что он старается им дать.  
      И защитить было бы значительно проще, если бы главным врагом не был он сам, приводящий в дом и жертв, и убийц. Неспособный спасти от кошмаров даже себя, Уилл боялся засыпать, боялся вспоминать и вздрагивал каждый раз, заслышав в голове один и тот же голос, дублирующий происходящее в беспорядке головы. Знакомый тон, идеальный тембр, заметный акцент. Страшась выдать свою ложь очередным разговором с пространством, в котором притаилась собственная слабая, трясущаяся тень, Грэм ждал момента, когда нагруженный тоннами лжи хрустальный домик рассыплется над головой, заживо засыпая без возможности выбраться.  
      — Мне всегда казалось, что ты присутствуешь рядом, вроде «плюс один» на приглашении в новую жизнь. Кем-то третьим даже в нашей постели, между мной и Молли. Когда мы переехали в новый дом, у нас появилась соседка. Миссис Уолш прекрасная женщина, но чересчур прямолинейна, почти что нахальна. И твой голос… Который говорил «грубо», который перечислял рецепты и спрашивал о том, как именно я хотел бы забить ее, сводил с ума. Я не мог коснуться тебя, хотя ты был так невозможно близко, но тебе это было не нужно — всегда достаточно было слова, чтобы начать бояться послушаться и сделать ошибку. Боялся, но утешался тем, что ты — это я, часть меня, которая хочет заставить ее замолчать, но никогда не наберется достаточно сил, чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Ты всегда хотел пробраться ко мне под кожу, но не учел, что мне и самому в ней безумно тесно. У тебя было то, что ты всегда желал — мой мозг. Ты забрался так глубоко, что я подумывал вскрыть себе череп обычной вилкой или осколком бутылки. Думаю, мне даже хватило бы настойчивости сделать это — безумие отчаянного человека.  
      Конечно, Грэм любил и любил так, как только может любить мужчина свою семью, хотел защитить их и защищал, по мере сил огораживая от мертвецов, что тянули непостижимым грузом. Но, пожалуй, слишком часто для безоблачной жизни, воображаемые покореженные тела переступали порог убежища, пересекая грани реальностей, и просачивались сквозь щели в окнах, дверях, искали способы пробраться через самые маленькие стыки в полу, просовывая тонкие ветки костлявых пальцев и стараясь ухватить мужчину за лодыжку, если тот имеет неосторожность не смотреть куда ступает, или же за шею, когда в поисках защиты изнанки прислонялся спиной к стене, в попытке задушить едва теплящуюся, трепещущую душу.  
      Иногда они молчали, иной раз — осуждали; временами были неузнаваемы, редко — имели лица; порой были незнакомы, периодически, напротив, приобретали очертания соседей, друзей, близких, но они всегда оставались холодными настолько, что его собственная кожа казалась раскаленной, а отпечатки посеревших рук оставляли страшные ожоги на коже, через мышцы до самых костей. Корчась от фантомной боли, Уилла всегда удивляло, что он выживал, а никто не видел следов недавнего нападения. Только Молли, милая великодушная Молли, замечала последующую мрачность мужа, стараясь вытащить того из старательно сплетенного им самим кокона депрессии и спасая от очередной панической атаки. Молча будучи рядом, она в момент оставляла любимый магазин, и организовывала пикник в парке или семейный просмотр второсортной комедии в несколько серий, или же просто больше окружала заботой, чтобы отвлечь и вернуть в нем интерес к жизни. Помогало далеко не всегда, но супруга не отчаивалась, с улыбкой начиная попытку сначала всякий раз, когда Грэм упрямо уходил дальше в дебри имени себя, закрываясь от нее, от сына, от серого и пресного мира, полного оживших кошмаров.  
      — Я любил Молли. Люблю Молли, — уверенно говорит Уилл, вскидывая голову. — Но она пережила свою потерю, а я… так и не смог. Тогда не смог. Одни только кулинарные передачи. Она их обожает, а я ненавижу, потому что каждый раз задумывался над тем, какой рецепт подошел бы тебе, пришелся бы по твоему утонченному вкусу? Стал бы ты критиковать происходящее на экране, если бы сидел со мной здесь, рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Теряя ответ между «наверняка бы стал» и «это ниже твоего достоинства».  
      Снова и снова путаясь в своей беспомощности, Грэм каждый раз искал что-то, что стало бы основанием и точкой отсчета нового существования, в очередной раз пытаясь собрать тысячу разбитых реальностей в одну, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающую цельную: желания, мысли, люди — все, что было бы неизменным, стало бы основой и нерушимым фундаментом.  
      «Но не умел правильно подбирать константы», — произносит внутренний голос, отчего-то тем тоном, который использовался в разговоре об убийствах с родителями и близкими родственниками жертв. Осторожный и понимающий, выражающий бесполезное сочувствие возле свежевырытой могилы.  
      Попытки начать жизнь с глупых неизменных стандартов кажутся совсем бессмысленными и совершенно очевидно провальными, потому как анализировать персональные решения ранее оказалось непосильной задачей — с чужим мировосприятием всегда было разобраться гораздо проще. Множество голосов, говорящих с ним, о нем, в нем рассказывали, искушали, упрашивали и подначивали, почти сливаясь с собственным, но все же оставаясь чужими. Кроме одного, чей бархатный полушепот пронизывал сны, прокалывая мысли как бусины тонкой нитью, безжалостно врываясь в каждое видение на любом, даже самом сокровенном уровне подсознания, разрывал изнутри на куски своими ироничными замечаниями, слишком правдиво отражая потаенные и спрятанные так глубоко секреты, зная о желаниях Грэма порой больше, чем он сам; чьи полутона вызывали волны внутренней дрожи, когда говорил любимое, не оставляющее сомнений «ты никогда не забудешь мое имя».  
      Может быть именно из-за бесчисленных условных «но» любовь к семье не смогла — просто не сумела — плыть и была утоплена в Атлантике.  
      — Я начал курить. Знаю, что ты не одобрил бы, но иногда мне просто необходима была сигарета. Или причина, чтобы выйти на воздух, почувствовать сырость холодного, промозглого вечера, ветер и плавную тень надвигающихся сумерек… Побыть одному. Прогнать тебя хотя бы на время, попробовать оставить там, снаружи. Иногда это получалось, иногда — нет. В последнее время все же больше да. Я начал ловить себя на мысли, что все чаще перестаю думать о тебе. Как-то, проснувшись среди ночи почти под утро, я не смог вспомнить твоих глаз. Помнил, что меняют цвет от золотистого до красно-карего в зависимости от освещения, и все. Ни оттенка, ни отражения — ничего. Понял, что не помню на какой стороне лица у тебя шрам, а после забываю о нем вовсе. Я начал тебя терять, и это было одновременно и грустно, и больно, и всем, чего я желал. Год и тринадцать дней сверху — та самая дата, то утро, когда я удостоверился в том, что сделал правильный выбор и хочу провести всю свою жизнь рядом с Молли. Принял то, что меня перестало смущать хамство в такси и раздражать грубое поведение миссис Уолш; принял, что не смогу помочь всем.  
      Стараясь не думать больше, провоцируя собственную агонию и дразня этого надоедливо грызущего зверька сильнее, Уилл опирается о стекло спиной, невольно стукаясь затылком, и сползает по нему вниз. Досадливо хмурясь боли в висках, он думает лишь, что мысли, взбунтовавшись, решили прогрызть себе путь наружу, параллельно добив не слишком удачливого носителя.  
      Еще пара кадров прошлого сбивают стаи воспоминаний: дебютное убийство Великого Красного Дракона, тогда еще не получившего это имя, и багровые реки, проходящие через беспокойные сны, где изуродованные до неузнаваемости мужчина, женщина и их дети отражают в осколках зеркальных глаз его, Грэма, монстра, и предчувствие чего-то надвигающегося, рвущее на ленты изнутри. Это нарезало на тонкие пласты, оставляя беспомощно дергаться в попытке избавится от мучавших опасений и зарождающихся душащих предвкушений, что только крепли с каждым чертовым днем помимо воли.  
      Не иначе, чем чудом, он переживал ночь, прячась в иллюзорных комнатах фантазии до следующего проявления бессонницы, когда, томимый невнятным робким предвосхищением боли, он снова покидал жену, чтобы найти в комоде далеко спрятанное письмо — осколок тени в безоблачной мечте, выбивающийся чернотой из белого шелка семейной жизни. Даже не проверяя, Уилл знал, что злополучный конверт там, во втором ящике под слоем сложенной одежды, сокрытый от любопытных глаз будто что-то постыдное, а лист внутри, увитый каллиграфическим почерком, имеет знакомое лицо, известное только лишь получателю. О, нет, забыть невозможно, как нельзя вытравить яд, ставший панацеей из крови, а образ Дьявола, облаченного в костюм-тройку и прочно вплетенного в паутину сознания, — из разума, вскрытого и влажно блестящего соединительной тканью оболочки головного мозга, стремительно разогревающегося как тонкая вольфрамовая нить.  
      Говорят, мозг не чувствует боли, но Уилл готов был поспорить с этими безумными счастливцами, не испытывающими того, что испытал и испытывает он.  
      — Триста семьдесят восьмой день без тебя — день, когда я полюбил жизнь и позволил себе наслаждаться счастьем, какого не испытывал никто и никогда. У меня была идеальная жизнь: горячо любимая жена и не менее любимый сын, уютный дом, хорошая работа. Я бы никогда не вернулся к тебе, знаешь? Не захотел возвращаться, но Молли… Она настояла, а я позволил — уступил, когда нужно было быть непоколебимым, — тяжело сглотнув, мужчина зажимает и трет глаза ладонью. — Уже на второй день с тобой понял, как ошибался: я заслуживаю всего, что со мной происходит. Заслуживаю той боли, что испытываю каждый день, каждое твое предательство и острое слово, жестокое испытание и потерянную каплю крови, каждый момент своей собственной агонии — я заслуживаю одним только тем, что всегда возвращаюсь и чувствую к тебе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Великая любовь никогда по-настоящему не кончается. В неё можно стрелять из пистолета или запихивать в угол самого тёмного чулана в глубине души, но она умна, хитра и изворотлива, она сумеет выжить. Любовь сумеет выжить и потрясти нас внезапным появлением тогда, когда мы совершенно уверены, что она мертва или, по крайней мере, надёжно упрятана под грудами прочих вещей».  
> (с) Джонатан Кэрролл - "По ту сторону безмолвия"


	11. Еще одно завтра

      Уже не хочется кричать «скажи что-нибудь!», чтобы снизить резко возросшее в комнате давление, или тихо шептать «не говори ничего», потому что слышать сейчас хотя бы слово слишком мучительно; не хочется вцепиться в горло безвольными пальцами и душить до тех пор, пока человек напротив не выпустит из легких последнюю толику кислорода, и вместе с тем просить, умолять его о спасении. Не хочется ничего, поэтому не смея разрушать движением границы собственно сотворенной тишины и замирая на таком привычном близком к апатии и безысходности рубеже Грэм молчит и тем более не шевелится.  
      — Думаю, тебе следует быть осторожнее со своими словами.  
      Спустя долгое тягостное молчание, тишина нарезается голосом Ганнибала так же привычно, как и ножом, а ее тяжелые осколки падают вниз, словно в замедленной съемке. Пространственный взгляд невольно следит за каждым из них, наблюдая как разлетаются частицы с отражением воспоминаний, масок и ролей, которые были отыграны; далеких жизней, что были прожиты и оборваны. Больше не хочется ничего: ни видеть, ни слышать, ни осязать, ни жить, ни умирать — просто отключить чувства и забыть. Уилл эмоционально пуст, психологически выпотрошен и на этот раз действительно окончательно: изъеденная нитка памяти, кажется, вытянула с собой душу, оставив только безмерную слабость, хотя главное так и осталось не сказанным.  
      — Не надо, — по слогам произносит Грэм, откусывая горькую излишнюю колкость. — Я выцарапывал это не для обсуждений и не для выслушивания едких комментариев.  
      — Уилл…  
      Едва Лектер успевает произнести последний звук имени, его бесцеремонно перебивают: — Ганнибал, просил же: закрой рот.  
      Довольно жестко, но быть вежливым, когда стараешься удержаться на грани от срыва, непомерно сложно, а защитная реакция срабатывает помимо воли: огрызаться, будто пес, когда не можешь защититься иначе, но даже так в словах больше просьбы, чем агрессии. Притянув колени ближе к груди и крепко обняв их руками, Грэм добавляет рассеянное и нелепо вежливое «пожалуйста», словно этого достаточно, чтобы стереть произведенный эффект и охладить пыл уже зажженной хищной ярости. Искренне благодарный за каждую секунду вне времени и места, проведенную в глубинах мозга, он пытается собрать пустоту внутри воедино оцепеневшими ладонями, когда, опасно прищурившись, Ганнибал понимает и оставляет момент незавершенным.  
      Слишком открытый, распластанный на стекле под линзой микроскопа, Уилл привычно пытается превратиться в маленькую точку пространства, незаметную и невидимую. Доверять садисту уязвимость, все равно что сбрасывать доспехи на поле боя, — неразумно, потому что почти наверняка преимущество будет использовано против тебя самым острым оружием; тем более нелогично раздражать убийцу, который не раз пачкал руки кровью. Однако, есть причина, по которой он готов пойти на риск быть убитым за чрезмерную откровенность и неоправданную грубость.  
      — Мне больше некуда пойти, и я не хочу снова быть один. Я отрицал это слишком долго.  
      Холодная поверхность стекла у затылка кажется успокаивающе ледяной, и Грэм прикрывает глаза, вздыхает и окунается в прохладные воды собственного разума. Вязкая жидкость затапливает уши, затекает в нос, неприятно щекочет небо и сковывает легкие, моментально пропитывает одежду, заставляя неприятно липнуть к телу и делая ее тяжелее, а самого утопающего приравнивает к маленькому слабому насекомому — вечному, но бесполезному жучку, застывшему в жесткой алюминиевой форме и залитому полимером.  
      — Звучит не слишком красиво.  
      Каждая ответная мысль желает быть озвученной также искренне, как сказанное ранее, без фальши, недомолвок или игр словами, а сквозь толщу воды собственный голос разливается по поверхности, заставляя слабо вибрировать, пока сам Уилл камнем идет на дно.  
      — Признаю, — слабое, раздражающее трепетание оставшегося воздуха в альвеолах, пульсация крови в ушах и биение сердца оглушительны и заставляют гладкую пленку воды дрожать сильнее. — Но ничто и никогда не заканчивается поэтично. Оно заканчивается, и мы превращаем это в поэзию, так и кровь никогда не была прекрасной — она была просто красной*. Я мог бы сказать тебе: «Ты — все, что у меня  _есть_ », но не люблю ложь и драму, а ты — все, что у меня  _осталось_. Мог солгать, что нуждаюсь в тебе, но я просто устал сопротивляться; мог бы сочинить, как сломя голову несся за тобой в BSHCI с продуманным планом побега, машиной в переулке через три квартала и домом на Кубе, но нет, я шел, намеренно зная, что после ты останешься там, лишенный важного комфорта, одинокий, брошенный и вскоре забытый. Живой, но забытый — для тебя это хуже смерти: забытье и ничтожность.  
      — Нужно было убедится лично в том, что я достигну худшего завершения из всех?  
      — Противостоять искушению порой слишком сложно. Я не хотел и не планировал приходить к тебе, но снова не смог сопротивляться нашему притяжению друг к другу, — Грэм хмурится подобранным словам, как чему-то совершенно неприятному, и нервно потирает безымянный палец в месте слабого светлого следа кольца: думать что бы сказала жена, услышав такие признания, совсем нет желания. — Две разные стороны, в сущности не противоположные, а составляющие одно и то же и объединенные одной медалью — ты пытался донести до меня это годами, но не думай, что я не слышал или не понимал. Не желал принять — да, потому что каждое наше взаимодействие в одном пространстве приводило исключительно к разрушению и смерти, а их в моей жизни более, чем достаточно. Может, одна из многих причин, почему я люблю Молли и выбрал остаться с ней: Молли — это спокойствие, безмятежное течение ручья, шанс на счастье и спасение от кошмаров. Тогда как ты бурная горная река, стоит лишь попытаться коснуться — утянешь в поток, протащишь по скалам и, в конце концов, разобьешь и утопишь.  
      — И все же ты сейчас здесь, — мягко возражает Лектер, будто по щелчку пальцев, вновь облачаясь в психотерапевта. — Так и не смог решить какой части себя хочешь поддаться и позволить выиграть?  
      — После всего мое присутствие еще странно?.. В тот день, — нет смысла уточнять какой из дней «тот», потому как оба знают какой зовется таковым. — Ты, я, кровь… Хотелось залить ею все, тонуть в ней, окрасить нас в красно-черное — такие желания должны были отвратить, но все, что я чувствовал — пьянящий восторг. Адреналин, сплетение боли и наслаждения моментом слились воедино, и ответ ударил из подкорок сознания: выбор, если быть честным, сделан даже не в ту минуту, когда я перешагнул порог твоей клетки, а когда впервые солгал, чтобы оказаться там. Не зная, что собираюсь делать, я считал каждый шаг от парковки до твоей камеры: их пять тысяч сто шестьдесят, Ганнибал, и каждый из них выворачивал наизнанку, заставлял активно спорить с собой и грызть ту часть, что всегда принадлежала не мне… А потом увидел тебя и — захотелось убить себя — подумал, что оно того стоило. Каждый гребанный шаг. Все, что было после: ненужные консультации, безумный план, смерти — только способ достижения цели. Я до последнего отрицал это, а ты видел и знал с самого начала.  
      Небольшая складка образуется между бровями Уилла, когда он воскрешает в голове мгновение «до»: — Ты говоришь, что ошибся, и я не убийца, но в происходящем на обрыве больше меня, чем тебя: ты бы никогда не допустил подобную грязь в своем искусстве. Убийство ради убийства. Неаккуратное, лишенное эстетики —  _это_  не ты,  _это_  совсем на тебя не похоже. Я ударил его ножом и провел по всему животу, сделал то, что хотело сделать с ним все мое существо. В тот момент о семье я не думал, в мыслях был только ты: я должен был спасти мир от тебя и в каком-то смысле тебя от мира, при этом твоя смерть казалась мне неправильной, хотя вопросы «остановить или присоединиться?», «спасти или уничтожить?» с тобой перестали подразумевать альтернативу и давно потеряли значение. Исходная точка была рубежом, последним шансом на перемену стороны, вектором, ведущим ко множеству путей развития.  
      — Убить нас обоих оказалось проще, чем выбрать что-то одно?  
      — Я уже говорил, что не хотел убивать нас, — апатичный холодный взгляд без намека на настоящее отрицание замирает на докторе прежде, чем быть спрятанным за занавесом ресниц.  
      — Обычно падение с такой высоты в океан на скалы ведет к смерти.  
      Грэм издает непонятный звук, словно желая удержать смешок, но ему совсем не смешно: — Думаешь я думал об этом, когда столкнул нас? Все, что я ощущал — нашу силу, могущество, которое невозможно истребить или уничтожить; бессмертие, если хочешь. Уже после, падая, пришло понимание — это самый, если не единственный, верный выбор. Мчась вниз, я не просчитывал варианты, хотя их было всего два: либо умру, либо ты спасешь меня, если еще буду нужен. Хотя, конечно, маловероятно: я также был уверен, что после той честности и попытки ударить в минуту слабости — ты не простишь меня. Не в тот раз.  
      — Знал, но предпочел сделать. Желание сознательно снять ответственность и переложить результаты бесконечной борьбы с собой пересилили инстинкт самосохранения.  
      — Разумная часть была против безумия, а моя смерть ничего не изменила, но многое решила. Кто-то из нас должен был остаться там, и я не хотел, чтобы это был ты, — собеседник хочет сказать что-то, но, предупреждая вопрос, Уилл не дает ему времени: — Ты, Ганнибал, обязательно выжил бы, как сотню раз до этого, поэтому я сделал то, что должен — смыл наши общие грехи своей кровью. Для становления обязательно нужна жертва: видеть убитых тобой, убить тебя, убить с тобой. Я добавил к списку лишь немного прощения — убить  _для_  тебя.  
      Рефлекторно Уилл едва заметно касается шрама на животе, и Ганнибал понимает. Внезапная догадка расширяет его зрачки до размера черных озер, и алчная темная радость открытия душит злость, если она была. Перемена почти незначительна, но оба чувствуют ее в воздухе, в атмосфере, в микромимике и жестах.  
      — Ты простил так, как я сделал это с тобой.  
      Кивнув, бывший профайлер устало проводит рукой вдоль полосы, скрытой под рубашкой. Она давно изменила цвет на более светлый, немного сузилась в ширине, стала совсем незаметной в начале, но осталась такой же четкой там, где по логике лезвие должно было быть провернуто — ведь так убивают наверняка. Временами, как сейчас, шрам напоминает о себе, и в такие минуты возникает чувство, что швы, когда-то соединяющие края раны вместе, расходятся, а кровь вот-вот должна рвануть неостановимым потоком на паркетный пол. Морщась от боли, Уилл вспоминает объятия и клинок у себя внутри с дотошной точностью, будто нож и теперь там, и если бы Грэм открыл глаза, вырвавшись из пленяющей пелены Дворца, и задал нужный вопрос, то узнал бы, что не один бродит в воспоминаниях об одном из главных переломных моментов жизни: Ганнибал тоже еще чувствует объятия, но другие, те, что они подарили друг другу в мгновение до падения.  
      — Ты резал глубоко, но недостаточно — глубже могу только я сам. В остальном же, зови как хочешь, но это сработало раз я еще здесь.  
      — И что теперь ты чувствуешь?  
      — Смирение. Облегчение. Болезненно, но необходимо и неизбежно.  
      — Без сожалений?  
      — Для них немного поздновато.  
      — Никогда не поздно вернуться, если тебя еще ждут.  
      Веки кажутся непозволительно тяжелыми, но Уилл все же поднимает их, чтобы столкнуться с черными, словно беззвездная ночь, глазами: — И ты бы отпустил?  
      — Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.  
      Нечитаемые эмоции даже для безупречной эмпатии, но скрытый подтекст приходит откуда-то изнутри собственной головы — они были вместе слишком долго и этого изменит разлука длиною в годы. Озарение приоткрывшегося взаимопонимания подобно яркой вспышке молнии, пронзающей от макушки до пят, одновременно неудобно болезненно и напоминает ажиотаж от укола адреналина.  
      — Отпустил бы, — тихо, но уверенно говорит он, и Ганнибал не опровергает, потому что это правда, которую знают оба. Скользкая дорожка, на которую был сделан шаг, опасно трещит, грозя рассыпаться и погрести под водой и льдом, но слабое, теплое до жгучести чувство почти приятно.  
       «Отпустил бы», — Грэм пробует мысль, рожденную в голове одного и приобретшую форму лишь на губах другого, снова и снова перекатывая на языке, пока кисловатый привкус осознания, что от него готовы отказаться, не сменяется сладким пониманием, что он по-прежнему нужен, пусть и отложенным в дальний ящик, но живым.  
      — Мы могли уехать раньше, но ты предпочел уйти, — наконец заговаривает Лектер, и что-то неуловимо меняется в его тоне: он просчитался и выдал то, что хотел скрыть. — Не думай, что я буду держать теперь.  
       — Мы сами были другими и не смогли бы принять друг друга в итоге. Я не смог бы жить с тем, что выбрал тебя, не смог бы быть таким, как ты: смотреть на страдания, приносить их и упиваться болью, — медленно Уилл отрицательно качает головой, всерьез обдумывая давно решенное. — Это быстро бы тебе наскучило.  
      — Правда в том, что ты можешь. Но прошлое загадочная вещь — того, что было бы невозможно узнать.  
      — А непонимание и незнание слепо и уютно.  
      — Не всегда. Может, лишь касаемо прошлого.  
      С долей неловкости, Грэм пожимает плечами: — Кажется, я должен был умереть несколько раз прежде, чем смерть, наконец, принесла мне свободу.  
      — Агнец, взявший на себя грех мира, сорвал оковы обязательств и отвоевал право выбирать независимо от долга перед семьей, — понимающий кивок, слегка заторможенный, будто Ганнибал не видит очевидного и делает предположение. — Сейчас ты можешь?  
      — Понять и принять? Уже, поэтому ты здесь, и я здесь, — Грэм закусывает щеку, пока не чувствует металлический привкус, и сжимает руку в кулак, более чем сознавая опасность слов.  
      Шаткое равновесие устанавливается, и, если он искал шанса, чтобы сделать осторожный ход — другой возможности может не быть: — Знаешь, порой я думаю, как мог не видеть? Как, обладая идеальной эмпатией, мог принять всеобщее заблуждение о том, что кружащая вокруг акула — дельфин?.. Думаю, и тогда мне начинает казаться, что я всегда знал кто ты. С первого взгляда, с преувеличенно располагающей полуулыбки, немного, всего на полтона завышенного голоса и явного европейского акцента, идеальной прически и костюма в безопасно бежевой окраске… Господи, да кто вообще сейчас носит костюмы-тройки? Ты был настолько безупречным, безопасным и располагающим, что тебя не должно было существовать — слишком тщательно поддерживаемый образ, чтобы быть настоящим. Я видел портрет твоего человеческого костюма и не нашел ничего впечатляющего: когда часто сталкиваешься с масками людей, они перестают быть интересными, а если хочешь игнорировать детали, то приходится нарочно вычеркивать любые закравшиеся сомнения. В глубине души уже тогда я знал кто ты на самом деле, но не хотел в это верить, не хотел, чтобы доктор Лектер, которого так уважаю, который столь умен, что сумел обойти поставленные ловушки и стать мне другом, оказался монстром. Уже должно было быть странным, что ты решил так настойчиво и нелогично добиваться моего, затворника с восемью собаками и проблесками не то социофобии, не то социопатии, расположения. Ты, черт возьми, был настолько подозрительным, что следующим шагом должен был шептать нам: «Смотрите! Я тот убийца которого вы ищите!».  
      Склоняя голову к плечу, Уилл издает звук в подобии смешка и широко улыбается, как человек, прошедший через ад, хотя субъективно так и было. Дерганный жест не в лучшую сторону преображает лицо, роняя темный оттенок и делая его жутким и пугающим, но не для Лектера, и вспыхнувшая эмоция быстро гаснет.  
      — Тем не менее, я до последнего не хотел признавать очевидного и совершал ошибку за ошибкой, как слепой котенок. Когда не поверил себе и доверился, позволил вести, не выстрелил, когда подослал к тебе убийцу, потому что будь у меня больше терпения… — странно криво ухмыльнувшись, Грэм быстро берет поводья контроля над собой, и несколько непривычные решительность и жесткость проявляются на его лице. — С тобой я часто ошибаюсь, но не сейчас. В то время каждый из нас смог бы пережить потерю друг друга, но теперь — нет. В твоих силах покалечить меня или убить, но не нужно обмана: ты потерян также, как и я, думаешь о том, что со мной делать, потому что не можешь позволить жить за поступки, за мысли… По своей логике хочешь избавится от того, что бьет так глубоко, но и убить меня без ущерба себе ты не можешь — уже не смог. Хочешь отослать как можно дальше и это было бы выходом, но жить спокойно, зная, что я существую, живу, дышу и, может, ищу тебя и не вспоминая об этом… Ты прав — я испытывал то же, когда прощался с тобой. Я был зависим от тебя, но ты, Ганнибал, всегда был зависим сильнее.  
      Секунда молчания проходит за вечность и Уилл не смеет дышать. Прищур дьявольских глаз напротив кажется ближе, чем есть, словно еще секунда и их черное марево поглотит без остатка; едва видимое напряжение мышц, как у гепарда перед броском — маленькие детали, которые вопят о том, что в кресле напротив уже не доктор Лектер, а психопат и убийца. Переход не очевиден, почти незаметен, но Грэм слишком часто оставался наедине и с тем, и с другим.  
      Потрошитель снисходит до ответа, и в его словах звучит смерть: — Слишком самонадеянно и наивно в твоем положении пытаться читать меня и провоцировать.  
      — Я пытался убить тебя, и знаю, что несомненно попробую снова — мы оба это знаем.  
      — Ты разочаровал бы меня, если было бы иначе.  
      — Как и ты попытаешься убить меня, потому что непременно хочешь попробовать на вкус, — речь становится немного быстрее, и невозмутимость трещит под натиском скрываемой нервозности. — Разумеется, ты можешь сделать это сейчас и приготовить из меня оссобуко, но какой в этом смысл? Ты ждал меня много лет, Ганнибал, и теперь я здесь.  
      Лектер молчит настолько долго, что пауза становится неприлично пугающей. Несмотря на отсутствие ужаса перед смертью, первые тонкие холодные ниточки страха постепенно расползаются от кончиков пальцев ног и рук Уилла выше, овивая тело и концентрируясь в районе солнечного сплетения душащим узлом. Понимание сути Чесапикского Потрошителя дает сомнительное преимущество осознания, что смерть — не самое худшее, что может случиться. В один миг звук голоса сменяется тишиной так резко, что каждый оказывается оглушенным ею, и Грэм готов поклясться, что слышит чужие мысли, как с громким звоном то на одну, то на другую чашу весов, разыгрывающих его жизнь, падают монеты аргументов. Поэтому тихий удар ветки о стекло, заставляет невольно вздрогнуть.  
      — Боишься? — ни злости, ни ярости — ничего ни в голосе, ни в глазах, и прежде, чем ответить, приходится проглотить горсть стекла, любезно режущей по воле Ганнибала.  
      — Трудно требовать от человека, чтобы он освободился от страхов. Я изувечен, но не настолько, чтобы лишиться составляющей эмоциональных состояний**.  
      — Другими словами, боишься.  
      — Другими словами, еще не решил стоит ли бояться или нет.  
      — Если тебя это утешит, для оссобуко нужна только нижняя часть ноги.  
      С минуту Уилл вглядывается в лицо своего психотерапевта, прежде, чем с некой долей возмущения произнести: — Уж не шутите ли Вы, доктор Лектер?  
      — Может быть. Ты слишком напуган, чтобы можно было удержаться.  
      Собеседник едва заметно улыбается, и это знаменует окончание раунда. Сложно сказать, какой ведется счет и кто лидирует в долгой партии, поэтому итог все еще остается неизвестным. Тяжело вздохнув, Грэм неловко поднимается на ноги, пошатываясь и стараясь унять головокружение и боль, и подходит к дивану, практически падая на него. По крайней мере сейчас опасаться нечего, а за то время, что он просидел калачиком на полу, конечности задеревенели и активно протестуют против дальнейшего такого времяпрепровождения. Между ним и Ганнибалом — меньше полутора метра — близко, но недостаточно, чтобы дотянуться друг до друга.  
      — Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о своем детстве, — некоторое время тихого осмысления спрашивает Уилл. — Qui pro quo***.  
      На ответ особо рассчитывать не приходится, но оттого медленные, почти ленивые слова еще более удивительны: — Я один из прямых потомков Ганнибала Лектера Беспощадного и являюсь восьмым носителем имени. Мой отец — потомственный граф, мать с одной стороны происходила из рода Сфорца, а с другой — из рода Висконти…  
      — Если ты собираешься зачитывать мне историю вашей семьи, то слегка запоздал. Я хотел видеть тебя, а не исторический справочник — невозможно изучать людей по книгам, — стараясь звучать менее нагло, Уилл невольно сжимает обивку дивана пальцами. — Ты не слишком любил родителей.  
      И хотя это мало было похоже на вопрос, Ганнибал все же отвечает: — Не слишком, но я благодарен им за то, что они мне дали и что оставили.  
      — Довольно цинично, тебе не кажется?  
      — Возможно. Я всегда был рационален и отдавал приоритет разуму, а не чувствам.  
      — Был наблюдателем чужих эмоций.  
      — Как и ты.  
      — До Миши, — игнорируя шпильку в свой адрес, мужчина давит желание закатить глаза. — Как они погибли?  
      — Тебе порой недостает тактичности.  
      — Я груб, — Грэм невольно вскидывает бровь. — Это еще удивляет?  
      — Меня поражает, что ты при этом еще жив, — Ганнибал абсолютно серьезен, и, похоже, отчасти признает оплошность. — Я убивал людей за меньшее.  
      — Но и грубость меньшее, за что ты можешь убить меня.  
      — Туше́, есть причины более значимые. Не опасаешься переполнить чашу моего терпения?  
      — В центре моего хаоса всегда был ты. Возможно, мне просто нравится дразнить стихию, — пожатие плечами, словно говоря «что в этом такого?». — Кроме того, не думай, что сможешь увести разговор.  
      — Всего лишь беспокоюсь о тебе, — улыбка Ганнибала настолько тонкая и режущая, что сравнима с лезвием бритвы. — Насколько ты доверяешь мне, Уилл?  
      — К чему такой вопрос? — настороженно произносит тот, к кому обращены слова, тут же ощетинившись. — Я совсем тебе не доверяю — только  _пытаюсь_  доверять, но я тебе верю и этого пока должно быть достаточно. Тем более, не думаю, что есть что-то, с чем я не способен справится. Я видел много расправ и довольно тесно взаимодействовал с самими изощренными убийцами.  
      — Но никто из них не был мной.  
      — Я годами изучал тебя.  
      — Меня или Чесапикского Потрошителя?  
      — Вас обоих.  
      — Если я начну говорить, ты начнешь проецировать сказанное и не можешь остановиться — это может быть опасно, потому как ты эмоционально вовлечен и имеешь глубокую личную заинтересованность.  
      — Речь все еще обо мне или уже о тебе?  
      — Прошлое — прошло, меня давно в нем нет, а тебя это покалечит.  
      — Я знаю, — на мгновение взгляды мужчин переплетаются, словно еще раз подтверждая слова обоих, и Грэм не выдерживает первым, склоняя голову. — Будем считать это предупреждением, которому я внемлю. Длинные истории лучше приберечь на завтра.  
       Повисает неловкое молчание, и ни один не собирается это менять. Показательно взглянув на часы, Ганнибал поднимается и привычным жестом оправляет манжеты рубашки и разглаживает на брюках несуществующие складки.  
      — Есть пожелания к ужину?  
      — Уверен, мое мнение бесполезно.  
      Приподняв уголок губ в намеке на улыбку, Уилл наблюдает, как тот уходит и лишь тогда все оттенки эмоций сползают с его лица. Дьявол кроется в деталях: Ганнибал выдал себя одним только жестом, а Грэм слишком внимателен, чтобы его опустить.  
      В конце концов, этот разговор будет разрушительным для них обоих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Ничто и никогда не заканчивается поэтично. Оно заканчивается, и мы превращаем это в поэзию. Кровь никогда не была прекрасной. Она была просто красной» - цитата, автора которой я, к сожалению, не нашел.  
> ** Прямая отсылка к "Крещению огнем" Анджея Сапковского: «Трудно требовать от человека, чтобы он освободился от страхов. Страхи выполняют в психике человека не менее важную роль, чем все остальные эмоциональные состояния. Психика, лишённая страха, была бы психикой ущербной. Увечной.»  
> *** Qui pro quo - фразеологизм в значении «услуга за услугу».


	12. Ночь, когда монстры спят

      Не спокойно. Едва приоткрытое окно пропускает тонкий пронзительный клекот поющего насекомого, который противно играет на натянутых нервах, и затопленный весенней легкостью воздух по-прежнему кажется тяжелым и жестко опоясывает ребра. Тени убывающей луны и причудливо изгибающихся под действом ветра ветвей порождают странные и неуместные иллюзии для усталых глаз: вырезанные на высоких резных спинках кровати олени, изображенные в естественном окружении, слабо шевелятся от бредущих по их бокам бликов, и где-то между них затерялось рогатое чудовище. На картине, в которую невольно упирается взгляд, кажущаяся мутной в ночи вода начинает трепетать, а склонившиеся к реке деревья более походят на корчащиеся в судорогах костлявые пальцы. Днем полотно зачаровывает, вечером — больше угнетает. Был ли таков замысел автора оригинала, датского художника, имя которого Грэм не может вспомнить?..  
      Несмотря на столь сильную усталость заснуть не получается, и Уилл пытается думать о чем угодно: о ветре, досаждающем насекомом, картинах, трясущихся от страха тенях по стенам комнаты — только чтобы не прокручивать детали последних насыщенных на чувства разговоров. Закономерно, что чем больше старается, тем быстрее мысли, словно вино, наполняют сосуд разума и забираются в самые укромные его уголки, врезаясь в сознание с безумной скоростью. Стараясь не шевелиться, лишний раз не вздыхать и не моргать слишком звучно, мужчина, плотно зажмурив глаза, все же не теряет надежды выпасть из действительности на то короткое время, что осталось до рассвета, и отстраниться от размышлений, не спрашивающих разрешения на поедание мозга. Думать тоже хочется тише, приглушая собственный внутренний голос, потому как кажется, что неозвученные обрывки предложений непозволительно громки и вот-вот могут пробудить хищника, отдыхающего в опасной недосягаемой близости.  
      Решение, которое давно было принято, дрожит в груди легким волнением, что не может успокоить ни один глубокий вздох, а пальцы скользят по шершавой поверхности прикроватного столика, натыкаясь на острое лезвие и невольно подталкивая с тихим шуршанием. Обхватив рукоять ножа, Грэм приподнимает его, ловя на клинке слабый блик: металл такой же холодный, а отражение неизменно. Отчего так странно неизменно все?.. Думалось, что земля теперь должна разверзнуться, огонь хлынуть с небес, а взамен получено только волнение и отсутствие сна в глубоком омуте мыслей.  
      Скользнув взглядом по мирно спящему рядом монстру, мужчина осторожно покидает постель, и, прихватив рубашку и стараясь делать каждый шаг как можно тише, крадется вон из комнаты с тихим щелчком прикрывая за собой дверь. Привычным маршрутом следует до кухни, чтобы плеснуть виски и бросить в бокал неровные кусочки льда, каждый из которых тихо дребезжит, сталкиваясь со стеклом, и звук кажется безумно громким в ночной тиши. Пересекающий живот шрам болит несколько сильнее, чем днем, и Грэм зажимает его рукой прежде, чем опереться ладонями о столешницу, низко опустив голову: спустя несколько дней орудие несовершенного убийства, наконец, возвращается на подставку, и такой простой жест отчего-то дается безумным усилием. Может, слишком много надуманного символизма.  
      Как на плохом черно-белом негативе, окружающее пространство уже некоторое время кажется серым, выцветшим, иссохшим, временами настолько, что только черные пятна отдельных предметов и событий становятся неким индикатором, определяющим, что может быть еще хуже, а он слишком давно морально мертв для того, кто старается вернуть жизнь и продлить ее еще хотя бы на день, и слишком изломан. Мир также, как он сам, постепенно обращается в свою исковерканную параллель: белое становится черным, черное — белым, светлым, манящим; монстры перестают быть монстрами, а враги ближе, чем друзья… И теперь Уилл понимает, что слишком давно кутался в ложь: мир был таким всегда, изменились лишь взгляды. Замысел Лектера состоял в том, чтобы раскрыть в подопечном глубоко спрятанный потенциал, но эксперимент вышел из-под контроля задолго до того, как плоды его стали видны: Грэм действительно стал другим, но несколько отличающимся от представления о нем Ганнибала, и тем более — от своих собственных, пролегающих за гранью разрушенных пределов. Результат испытаний — то, что смотрит по ту сторону зеркал: не странноватый преподаватель мистер Грэм, не профайлер Уилл, не безымянный безумец, а полная суть, раскрытая, но не беззащитная; похожая на создателя, но не являющаяся копией; более совершенная и реальная версия самого себя.  
      В гостиной еще витает аромат еды и специй, разумеется, тот же, что был вчера, и позавчера, и за день до, и это вызывает легкую вспышку раздражения, которая, однако, быстро подавляется: по меньшей мере, у них вообще имеется еда, а Лектер и так делает многое для того, чтобы консервированное мясо можно было есть и блюда не дублировали друг друга. Взглянув на закрытую дверь спальни, Уилл старается бесшумно разжечь камин, а затем устраивается на софе, прислушиваясь к тишине: ни звука, даже тихое потрескивание пламени теряет голос.  
      Прохладная ладонь ложится на лицо, когда Грэм осторожно потирает слипающиеся веки, пытаясь избавиться от рези в глазах и сосредоточиться на том, какой сегодня день. Девятый? Восьмой? Седьмой или пятый? Каждый из них слишком похож на предыдущий, чтобы можно было различить, и слишком невыносимо хочется спать для поиска разниц. Само время, кажется, постепенно исчезает, минуты испаряются за пределами спрятанного под покровом леса домика, а текущий момент замирает в бесконечной статичности. Как и смерть, ночь безумно нежна, длинна и любит играть мелькающими во мраке формами и звуками, что порой ее так легко спутать с вратами в свой личный лимб*: не рай, не ад, а полное призраков между, и не сомкнувшему глаз Грэму остается надеется, что это не новое начало девяти кругов. В прошлой жизни, кончившейся объятиями и падением в ледяное озеро, доведенный собой или ведомый негласными понуканиями других он был частым гостем на некоторых уровнях, и бессонница отнюдь не добавляет рациональности давно потерявшемуся во времени и пространстве.  
      Заслышав почти беззвучный шаг, Уилл чуть смещается по сидению дивана, чтобы освободить место для пришедшего: — Не хотел будить. Мне не спалось.  
      — Кошмары вернулись? — Ганнибал присаживается рядом, и его хриплый ото сна голос выражает низшую степень удивления.  
      Обратив на него мерцающий темно-синими искрами одновременно с движением пляшущего в камине огня взгляд, Грэм задумывается видел ли идеального доктора Ганнибала Лектера таким растрепанным и вялым до того момента, как подобно Алисе не упал в кроличью нору. Кажется, нет, и, может быть, виной тому ночь и теплота приглушенного света от камина, но чувство уюта само по себе ослабляет оборону, снижает уровень все растущей последние дни напряженности. Приятно, комфортно, и Уилл уже совсем забыл каково это, стараясь не вспоминать о том, что сидящий рядом человек может порвать его и в таком состоянии голыми руками.  
      — Просто не могу уснуть. Мысли невкусные, — он прячет кривую ухмылку за кромкой бокала. — Думал, что раз я рассказал, то готовлю покушение? Или побег?  
      — Скажем так, удивительно найти тебя здесь.  
      Смешок Грэма врезается в атмосферу таинственного полумрака, словно капля дождя в поверхность озера — оставляя маленький отпечаток движения, который быстро стирается, и он предпочитает промолчать. Конечно, в первые дни пряток в этом доме периодически возникала мысль уйти, но на осуществление безумных планов не хватило не то смелости, не то запала, и логика легко взяла над ними верх. Куда еще он мог пойти, если бы захотел? Снова назад к нарисованному на воде тоненькой палочкой прошлому, которого больше не существует?..  
      — Кажется, время остановилось. Сколько мы здесь? — риторический вопрос не требует ответа, и Ганнибал лишь награждает его нечитаемым и странным взглядом. — Восемь дней; всего лишь восемь дней, а ощущение такое, будто прошла целая вечность.  
      — Возможно, отчасти так и было: само понятие времени условно и субъективно. Его течение может замедляться, ускоряться и останавливаться в зависимости от нашего его восприятия.  
      Бывший пациент ни соглашается, ни отрицает, когда продолжает развивать мысль: — А может идти в обратную сторону, если мы попадаем в ситуации, которые уже претерпевали. Только не начинай снова о разбитых чашках — осколки бесполезны и не имеют ценности, не стоит пытаться их склеить.  
      — Дорогая для владельца чашка, даже разбитая, всегда ценнее, чем целые наборы мира.  
      — Она бесполезна.  
      — Вовсе нет, любые осколки можно соединить снова, если не оборотом времени вспять, то скрепами или клеем. Существует одно старинное японское искусство, возникшее, как считается, в XV веке, — кинцукурой также называемое кинцуги. Ты слышал о нем?  
      — Да, слышал, — задумчиво повертев в руке бокал, Уилл немного хмурится, вспоминая обстоятельства знакомства со словом и удивляясь тому, как потревоженный среди ночи доктор может сохранять трезвость мысли и так спокойно философствовать на темы искусства. — Реставрация керамики клеем или лаком с примесью цветных порошков из измельченных металлов, в том числе драгоценных вроде золота или серебра. Осколки склеиваются вместе так, чтобы нарочно подчеркнуть недостатки и сколы.  
      — Данное искусство подразумевает огромный философский подтекст: умение принять изъяны и видеть красоту в несовершенном.  
      — Очень популярная тема всех времен — превозносить умение любить и ценить несовершенства. Некоторые писатели, художники и музыканты тратили на это всю жизнь.  
      — В творчестве часто отражаются мелочи, подчеркивающие неидеальность мира: выраженные на полотне или отраженные на нотном стане красота разбитой вазы или пасмурного дождливого дня. Выделение трещин — это лишь способ показать богатство пережитого вещью опыта; альтернативный символ победы жизни над смертью — возрождения разбитого вдребезги целого в новой форме.  
      — Каждая история по-своему прекрасна, а любой опыт ценен, — глубокомысленно кивнув, Грэм с некоторой долей мстительности и откровенной провокации добавляет: — Только тебе надоело соединять осколки сотню раз разбитой и перемолотой чашки, а мне дико надоела вся эта философско-метафорическая  _херня_. Я никогда не был твоей чертовой чашкой.  
      Проигнорировав укол жесткой насмешки, Лектер только сдержанно улыбается: — Верно, ты был проворным мангустом.  
      — Пропустившим змею, и подружившимся с нею, — резонно замечает Уилл, закатывая глаза. — В Индии люди специально заводят мунго в качестве питомцев и охранников дома от змей, потому что даже домашние, не видевшие своих естественных врагов, они атакуют их без промедления.  
      — Глубокий инстинкт ведет их вперед.  
      — А враги остаются врагами, — задумчивость на мгновение накладывает темный отпечаток на лицо Грэма, и всполохи света от пляшущего огня лишь подчеркивают усталость и легкую печаль в его взгляде. Пожевав губу, он медленно, будто нерешительно или с опаской, говорит: — Мы никогда не сможем перестать ранить друг друга.  
      — Мы еще не пробовали.  
      — Не пробовали (?), — согласие это или вопрос не понимает даже сам Уилл.  
      Разве не пытались? Разве не пробовали?..  
      Опустив веки и запрокинув голову на спинку дивана, Грэм вспоминает их историю: с момента первой встречи в замкнутой коробке кабинета Джека Кроуфорда, намеренных лжи и предательства до последних, сплавленных с формирующейся жаждой убийства, которая почти получила удовлетворение. Сколько ран они нанесли друг другу? И почему самые болезненные из них скрыты?.. Кажется, «дружба» с самого начала питалась кровью, рвала на клочки рассудок и постоянно кричала: «Бей! Бей сильнее!».  
      — Так будет продолжаться, — звуки тонут в бархате камня камина, мягких деревянных панелях и тягучем, будто смола, воздухе. — Мы будем делать друг другу нестерпимо больно, пока одному из нас это не наскучит.  
      — Одному из нас?.. — вопрос с тысячей подвохов: Ганнибал спрашивает, но Уилл знает: это и есть ответ — «смерть придет по твою душу». Еще вчера было так страшно потеряться в Лектере, раствориться в нем, как сброшенный с ложки сахар в пропасть кофе или чая — исчезнуть, лишь чтобы понять, что напиток остался таким же жгуче-горьким.  
      — Кто начал все это? Кто из нас ударил первым? Мы же были так близки, а потом еще Эбигейл… Ты убил ее, будто она ничего не значит — не для тебя.  
      — И ты знаешь почему я это сделал.  
      — Знаю, — хриплый звук душится в сжимающихся судорогой легких, когда Уилл пытается сделать вдох, но не получается, словно в горло вонзили острие скальпеля. Простое, приятное для слуха женское имя, которым названы тысячи девушек по всей стране, но также заставляющее обоих мужчин замереть в пережидании прилива смешанных чувств. Самая глубокая рана на сердце и душе вновь начинает кровоточить и истекать болью, а за ней открываются и другие, невольно пробуждая желание свернуться в клубок и пытаться выжить в растворяющей изнутри кислоте. — Знаю, но…  
      Договорить не получается, потому как не находится подходящих слов, и Грэм, по правде, не знает, что хотел сказать. К несчастью, Ганнибал договаривает за него: — Ты никогда не сможешь простить мне это.  
      Разбавленный льдом благородный напиток приобретает паршивый вкус, но бокал опустошается разом почти до конца, и от попавшего в трещинки алкоголя губы немилосердно дерет. Как удар, как отрезвляющая пощечина, секундное непонимание — реальность оказывается более очевидной, хотя и сложной.  
      — Нет, Ганнибал, — успевшая образоваться пленка безмолвия вновь разрывается со скрежетом ломкого голоса, и сквозь прорехи сочится ядовитое смирение. — Я всегда прощал тебя, какие бы чудовищные вещи ты не делал; прощал раньше, чем до конца осознавал масштабы катастроф, зачастую делая это заранее, но никогда не смогу простить за это себя. Даже Эбигейл я тебе простил.  
      — Но не себе. Примеряя личности, ты забираешь вину за чужие грехи, испытывая то, что должны испытывать, но не испытывают другие.  
      — Будь осторожен: это похоже на признание вины.  
      — Не беспокойся, точно не оно.  
      Уголок губ невольно ползет вверх, искажая рот в зверином оскале, когда Грэм качает головой и глубоко вздыхает: — Тогда я подобрался слишком близко и ударил слишком сильно, а ты сделал то, что посчитал нужным. Я могу простить себе многое: ложь, предательство, убийство, но не могу простить ее смерть.  
      — Настоящие друзья, Уилл, никогда не бьют в спину.  
      — Я — ударил, хотя был тебе другом. Много раз за следующие восемь месяцев после событий на твоей кухне я прокручивал в голове моменты того вечера и ночи. Думал, что было бы, если бы удалось заткнуть совесть, сломать хребет ответственности и сбежать с тобой в Италию, Францию, Литву… — мне было все равно куда. Если бы я только знал, что жива Эбигейл, если бы ты не поспешил с наказанием; было много «если», и я думал, что чувство вины сожрет меня с потрохами, вывернет на изнанку и оставит мучительно умирать на больничной койке. Немного странно и дико ничего не хотеть менять теперь.  
      — Прошлое создает нас теми и такими, какими мы есть, а сожаления о нем делает слабыми и лишает будущего.  
      — Оно делает нас  _реальными_. Изувеченными опытом, разбитыми уходами близких людей, поломанными не сложившимися обстоятельствами, но вопреки более живыми, чем до этого, и зачастую более чудовищными, черствыми к чужим стенаниям, жесткими и жестокими, — стальная решимость отражается в холодных глазах говорящего крупицами льда. — Я настолько долго лгал себе, отрицал свою суть, что первое время здесь растерялся, но теперь знаю кто я есть, знаю кого вижу в отражениях.  
      — И кто же?  
      —  _Я_ , — и в этом кратком ответе кристально ясной становится разница между прошлыми «я» и « _Я_ » сейчас. Всегда Лектер глядя на него видел нечто подобное, и находил это интригующим, прекрасным, недостижимо-привлекательным — теперь же, если бы только знал, то назвал бы Грэма совершенным. Уилл отыскал себя, и крики в его голове перестали пугать и замолкли, позволяя наслаждаться блаженным и пьянящим ощущением себя обновленного.  
      — Ты спрашивал снятся ли мне кошмары, — выдержав паузу, Ганнибал не повышает голоса ни на тон, чтобы тот звучал ровно. — Снятся.  
      Склонив голову в легком кивке, Уилл продолжает хранить молчание. Совершенно не удивленный, он не знал, но давно догадывался: доктор Лектер, что бы он не пережил, не смог избавиться от последствий памяти до конца.  
      — О том дне?  
      — Месяцах. Да, но не только, — мужчина смотрит не на собеседника, его взгляд обращен в пламя. — Иногда я вижу Эбигейл.  
      — Я просил тебя рассказать мне о сестре. Когда-нибудь я попрошу рассказать и об Эбигейл.  
      — И я расскажу, если хочешь.  
      — Но этого не хочешь ты, — небольшой глоток обжигает желудок, а затем растекается по телу, даря ложное ощущение смутного тепла. — С одной стороны, невозможно принять часть правды, и я должен знать все о тебе, но с другой уже не так уверен в том, хочу ли слышать именно об этом воспоминании. Ты прав, я слишком заинтересован в тебе, поэтому я не могу и не уверен, что хочу представлять твои слова и видеть твоими глазами.  
      — Это слишком личное, но если и есть кто-то, кому нужно это знать, — многозначительная пауза повисает между мужчинами липкой паутинкой.  
      — Я знаю каково это, знаю то чувство, когда ты кричишь, рвешься и бьешься в припадке, но не можешь остановить смерть — она неуклонно идет следом, берет за руку и за душу, даря только холод, страх и вину, — Уилл допивает виски, сдавливая бокал почти до хруста стекла. — Я знаю, но все равно не уверен, что хочу поднимать твое прошлое. Сколько бы не называл тебя монстром, я никогда не видел тебя таковым: ты ужасен, поломан, каждая грань тебя настоящего отвратительна и опасна, ты — машина для убийства, идеальное создание зла, ты — смерть в живом ее воплощении, но я не боюсь, я нахожу это прекрасным: ты красив для меня в острых линиях, желание прикоснуться к которым так часто ранило. Созданные из осколков изначально, рожденные сломанными, мы похожи и одиноки друг без друга, и что бы не произошло в прошлом — это было чудовищно и сорвало поводок у твоего монстра, как ты сорвал намордник с моего.  
      Резко выдохнув, Грэм замечает как сильно дрожит бокал в его руке, как сильно впиваются ногти в другую ладонь, как громко вопит сверчок или цикада где-то на улице, чувствует, что вся чертова планета замирает, а звезды шумно падают с небес.  
      — Скажи что-нибудь, иначе я чувствую себя трупом на хирургическом столе. Разрезанный и распотрошенный — не совсем то, чего я хотел.  
      Голос Лектера срывается на тихий-тихий шепот: — Тогда чего?..  
      — Хочу быть равным тебе, Ганнибал. Я видел тебя, нас и все еще считаю это прекрасным. Ты можешь рассказать мне, можешь не рассказывать, но это ничего не изменит — то, что я уже озвучил останется между нами.  
      — Я не люблю быть должным, — прожигающий взгляд карих глаз сверлит висок Уилла, но он лишь еще более пристально всматривается в изгибающееся змеей пламя, внезапно находя это чрезвычайно интересным. — Я не дам тебе потеряться в этом, смогу быть твоим якорем и удержать тебя, если это будет нужно. Конечно, при условии того, что ты доверишься мне.  
      — Знаю, и я попробую, но у меня плохое предчувствие. Ощущается как нож у горла, о котором я знаю, но к которому продолжаю идти вперед.  
      Доктор Лектер вздыхает, тоже всматриваясь в камин.  
      Ничего интересного там нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *У этого понятия здесь двойная трактовка:  
> 1\. Лимб – место между раем и адом, где томятся души, которые не попали в рай и в то же время не заслужили ада.  
> 2\. Лимб - это первый круг ада по Данте, где обитают некрещеные люди, не совершившие греха, и некрещеные дети. Озеро, о котором говорится в главе: Коцит – ледяное озеро девятого круга, где вечно мучаются обманувшиеся доверившихся, в том числе – Люцифер, предавший бога.


	13. Нуар Ганнибала Лектера

      Ранним утром, когда над зеленью еще расползается прохладный туман, лес необычайно тих: ни птицы, ни шороха, ни спугнутого зверька. На полах тонкого весенне-летнего пальто оседают капельки влаги, а затем соскальзывают или впитываются в ткань, немного утяжеляя ее. Вопреки ожиданиям, совсем не холодно, только лишь приятно свежо, а яркое солнце, едва-едва проклюнувшееся за горизонтом, обещает разогреть день в ближайшие несколько часов. Легко маневрируя между веток и небольших лужиц, расположившихся то тут, то там, человек направляется обратно к дому, затерянному в чаще. После непродолжительной прогулки, измученный бессонной ночью организм отзывается благодарной бодростью и готовностью к свершениям, хотя ранение в живот все же немного тянет болью — неизбежное меньшее из возможных зол.  
      Сомкнутые над крышей дома ветки, переплетенные в странный узор дерева и листвы, скрывают большую часть здания, пряча от сторонних глаз, однако убежище, даже самое надежное, не может быть таковым вечно.  
      Затянутая перчаткой ладонь уверенно толкает незапертую дверь, и чрезмерное тепло от горящего всю долгую ночь камина ударяет по коже почти до дрожи. Лектер развязывает шарф и стягивает перчатки, небрежно бросая их на столик и примечая, что время приближается к пяти двадцати утра. Легкие неслышные шаги, оставляющие за собой слабые влажные следы, прокладывают дорожку до спальни, и он останавливается на долгую минуту обдумывая что-то. Взгляд невольно скользит по спящему мужчине, бессознательно фиксируя отдельные детали: напряженное лицо, нахмуренные брови и приоткрытые искусанные губы, словно даже во сне Уилл ожидает подвоха в решении сложной задачи, тяжело и сбито дыша и крепко сжимая пальцами уголок подушки как единственное оружие против сурового мира — Ганнибал позволяет себе наблюдать, запоминать и переносить цельный образ в стены Дворца памяти, чтобы перевести на бумагу после, если этот момент станет последним в череде их встреч.  
      С тихим шорохом простыней матрас прогибается под опускающимся на его край весом, а рука осторожно ложится поверх одеяла на колено Уилла, лишь немного сжимая. Подушечка большого пальца успокаивающе вычерчивает в ямке с обратной стороны неторопливые круги — словно нет уверенности в том, стоит ли будить своего друга сейчас или, может, будить вообще.  
      Возле изножья кровати с немым укором разместились две небольшие дорожные сумки, пока еще сжавшиеся и сложившиеся от пустоты в них, и, вздохнув лишь немного громче обычного, Лектер поднимается и отходит к окну, чтобы порывистым движением распахнуть шторы.  
      Определенно он знает, что последние секунд тридцать Грэм притворяется.  
      — Уилл, — его голос не громок и будто бы немного грустен, но со стороны вполне подходит на попытку осторожно вывести пациента из сна, пока затем не повторяет уже настойчивее и громче: — Уилл, ну же, просыпайся.  
      Сначала никакой реакции не следует, но после закутанное тело подает признаки жизни в ответ на хлынувший в комнату яркий свет, лишь чтобы натянуть одеяло выше и завернуться в подобие кокона, оставив видимой только кудрявую макушку. Безмолвное давление чужого присутствия заставляет недовольно пробормотать: — Ганнибал, чего бы ты не хотел — отстань.  
      — Ты отвратительно груб с утра.  
      — Будить людей, когда они не спали всю ночь — вот что действительно грубо, — плотнее зажмурив глаза Уилл пытается уловить отголоски сна, но получается плохо. Внешние звуки кажутся ужасно громкими и врезаются в голову ударами гонга, а шорох наглаженной рубашки и отутюженных брюк с последующим скрипом ящика комода и дверцы шкафа заставляет одеяло и человека в нем немного насторожиться.  
      — Несомненно, — просочившаяся насмешка раздражает еще больше. — Я не знаю какие вещи ты захочешь взять, поэтому если не хочешь ходить в одежде, которая нравится мне — лучше займись этим сам.  
      Что-то под ребрами вздрагивает и переворачивается с этими словами в недобром предчувствии, поэтому из-под ткани высовывается заспанное и отчасти испуганное лицо с яркими влажно блестящими глазами. Розовый отпечаток подушки на щеке перекрывает шрам, делая его ярче, и мужчина нервно облизывает губы: — Мы уходим?  
      — Именно, и тебе стоит поспешить.  
      — Что-то случилось?  
      — Почему что-то должно случиться?  
      Садясь и позволяя одеялу съехать, Уилл растерянно и расфокусированно наблюдает за передвижениями друга по комнате от комода и шкафа к сумкам и обратно. Не успело еще затихнуть эхо ночных слов пустого и отдающего холодом «я хочу уехать», и вот Ганнибал приказывает — нет, думается, все-таки просит — собрать вещи, и Грэм оказывается к этому совершенно не готов. Он давно научился различать даже намек на эмоции в голосе доктора и то, что слышит сейчас ему совершенно не нравится.  
      — Потому что ты спешишь явно не из-за моего желания. Так что случилось?  
      — Джек.  
      Мыслительный процесс запускается медленно, и, устало потерев глаза, он тяжело вздыхает. Невыносимо хочется спать, а глаза неприятно покалывает, словно на сетчатку насыпали горсть песка. Заснуть удалось только к концу ночи, что определенно не прибавляет оптимизма, но Уилл заставляет себя сползти с постели, взглядом ища одежду.  
      — Что Джек?  
      — На берегу найдено тело рыбака, предположительно, погибшего в тот же промежуток, что мы плавали в Атлантике. Конкретный день сказать трудно, потому что тело вынесло на берег спустя некоторое время, а вода, соль, падальщики и солнце — плохая компания для трупа. Лодка оказалась потерянной в море. Бывший агент Кроуфорд и мисс Лаундс крайне заинтересованы в этом расследовании.  
      — Джек думает, что это мы? — поднявшись, наконец, и схватив первые попавшиеся брюки с полки, Грэм на секунду застывает с ними в руках. — Это же не мы, да?..  
      — Твое предположение оскорбительно, но я спишу это на твою усталость, тем более, когда бы я успел?  
      — У тебя в сутках часов явно больше, чем у всех остальных, — смутившись нелепости мысли, Уилл спешно переводит тему: — Насколько я знаю, эта территория находится не под юрисдикцией Джека, а подобные случаи вообще дело не ФБР, а местной полиции.  
      — Джек имеет склонность думать, что я мог выжить таким образом.  
      — Упав с обрыва с пулевым ранением и обширным кровотечением, убив рыбка и украв его лодку? — Уилл фыркает, высовываясь из-за дверцы шкафа, а следующие слова немного приглушаются тяжело натягиваемым от боли в плече свитером. — Это не меняет того, что его не допустят до дела, если оно не передано в отдел, а оно не передано: слишком большой резонанс вызовет обнаружение трупа и привлечение к этому ФБР. Никто не хочет давать повода думать, что мы живы, особенно когда достоверных подтверждений тому нет.  
      — Мы оба официально мертвы — верно, но не все готовы принять эту версию.  
      — Джек хочет найти нас независимо от исхода признания нас мертвыми, хотя должен понимать, что шансы выжить у нас почти нулевые.  
      — Нулевые, но мы же живы.  
      Невозможно не признать справедливость слов, и Грэм продолжает одеваться молча, моментально закрываясь в своих сумбурных мыслях. Уходят, а куда? До ближайшего города слишком долгий путь, чтобы спокойно пережить его, а значит нужно найти как минимум средство передвижения, но без привлечения внимания это никак не возможно, если только у Лектера нет туза в рукаве. Краем глаза Уилл наблюдает за ним: сосредоточенность и холодная отточенность действий, — в отличие от Грэма он совсем не чувствует колебаний или сомнений, напротив, уверен в себе и каждом движении.  
      — Во втором ящике с моей стороны, — бросает Ганнибал прежде, чем скрыться в ванной.  
      Автоматически реагируя на приказ, Уилл заглядывает в указанный ящик, полностью вытаскивая его из столика. В самом дальнем углу, вместо ожидаемого чего-то черным пятном растекается Beretta 92 и распечатанная пачка патрон в кислотно-красной окраске. «Ну, конечно», — думает мужчина, когда оружие удобно ложится в руку — немного отличается от более привычного служебного SIG Sauer, и лишь отдаленно напоминает те ощущения, когда профайлер стрелял по живой человеческой мишени. Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс — первая жертва в пока коротком списке. Если бы Ганнибал не предупредил его своим телефонным звонком все могло бы быть иначе: Лектер вынудил убить — уже тогда начиная рушить его жизнь. Все могло бы быть иначе и может быть иначе теперь.  
      За приоткрытой дверью ванной комнаты еще слышатся отзвуки потрошения шкафчиков на предмет зубных щеток, пасты, бритвы и прочей нужной ерунды. Сейчас они в бегах: он, бывший профайлер ФБР, загубивший карьеру ради преступника, и психопат-каннибал — странный способ начать с чистого листа. Да и прежде чем начинать жить сначала, необходимо покончить с прошлым, разрушив до основания, и Уилл сделал это: осталась только одна деталь, пожалуй, самая главная, а Ганнибал сам вложил ему в руки возможность, которую глупо было бы упустить. Вздохнув от боли в плече, Грэм наводит прицел на дверь, ожидая, когда она откроется, чтобы пропустить Лектера. Всего одна вещь до сих пор удерживает стальными тисками, и это последний шанс попробовать покончить с нею. По крайней мере, не сделай он этого сейчас — после случая может больше не представиться и будет уже поздно.  
      Дверь открывается, и он наставляет дуло пистолета на голову, крепко держа рукоять. Щелчок предохранителя. На лице оппонента не отражается ни капли удивления и только дрогнувшие губы, прячущие эмоции, выдают неравнодушие. Пронзительный, пытливый взгляд одного встречается с другим, спокойным и хладнокровным, и вечность замирает не в силах прервать скрещение синего океана с янтарным пламенем. Однажды такое уже было и теперь повторяется вновь за исключением того, что доктор Лектер больше не играет жертву, а Уилл — не мнит себя агрессором. Они ходят по накатанному кругу, раз за разом совершая одни и те же ошибки, только Грэм знает, что не хочет стрелять, и Ганнибал тоже это знает. Пришлось умереть трижды прежде, чем для Ганнибала нашлось место в его жизни и, если бы хотелось убить, то он сделал бы это голыми руками.  
      На мгновение повисает тишина настолько острая, что становятся слышны переходы стрелок в соседней комнате и стрекот насекомого снаружи дома.  
      — Ты ведь знал, что так и будет.  
      Чуть склоненная голова — не согласие, но и не отрицание; поняв, что Уилл все же ждёт словесного ответа, Ганнибал медленно произносит: — Я знал, что ты не отступишься.  
      — И дал мне пистолет, — снова этот непонятный жест.  
      Внезапно Уилл в полной мере осознает какую делает ошибку, трактуя по-своему. Беспечность — не одно из качеств Ганнибала: он точно думал об опасности, а само возникновение подобной ситуации говорит о его предположении, что Грэм не станет использовать оружие против него. Нет, не уверенности, а желания верить — может, виной эмпатия, но он улавливает это тонкое различие, и на секунду возникает желание бросить оружие и попросить прощения, но костяшки сжимающих рукоять пальцев белеют только сильнее.  
      — Дай мне слово, Ганнибал, просто пообещай мне, — хриплая просьба почти отчаянна — совсем не то, что ожидаешь услышать от человека с пистолетом. — Не трогай их. Молли и Уолтера.  
Напитавшись едкими эмоциями сполна, Лектер все же снисходит до ответа, и теперь Уилл видит больно колющее разочарование: — Я не собирался навещать их — в этом нет необходимости.  
      — Даже если появится, — в ожидании приговора, Уилл замирает натянутой струной, уже готовый бросится вперед в случае отказа, но…  
      — Я обещаю, — великодушное разрешение не дарит Грэму частицу необходимого покоя, хотя чутье подает сигналы о подвохе. Слишком легко. Что-то напряжённое, скрученное в ледяную спираль вокруг позвоночника, должно было отпустить, но вина никуда не исчезла — лишь поменяло адресата. Это был тест, проверка, которую Уилл с треском провалил, хотя подстроил для себя сам. Ганнибал доверился, а Уилл предал. Снова.  
      Бесконечно длинные три секунды проходят прежде, чем Грэм разворачивает пистолет дулом вниз и протягивает его своей несостоявшейся жертве. Горло пересыхает, и извинения застревают где-то в районе гортани.  
      — Думал, ты выберешь более вежливый способ, вместо того, чтобы угрожать мне, — никаких эмоций, просто констатация факта. — Знаешь, Уилл, эта модификация немного отличается от той «полицейской» классики, являющейся наиболее распространенной. При внешней схожести, той же длине ствола, калибре и вместимости, она почти на двести грамм тяжелее, поэтому даже бывалому агенту порой легко подумать, — на лице Лектера явная печать чего-то похожего на преувеличенное равнодушие, когда он снимает абсолютно пустой магазин и заряжает его на полных 17 патронов прежде, чем продолжить: — Что она заряжена. Ты мог бы просто попросить, вместо того, чтобы наставлять на меня пустой пистолет.  
      Делая выводы и сознательно игнорируя выпад в свою сторону, Ганнибал убирает пушку за пояс, а затем отступает, чтобы застегнуть сумку и выйти из комнаты. Оставшийся в одиночестве, Уилл нервно фыркает, почти готовый рассмеяться своей глупой оплошности, если бы не чувство вины, скоблящее грудную клетку изнутри — он знает и верит, но мысль и действие невольно разнятся.  
      Даже не был заряжен.  
  
      Оставшиеся сборы проходят в тягостном молчании, и уже через полтора часа все готово к отъезду: сумки собраны, все следы пребывания стерты и сожжены на заднем дворе, а пепел прикрыт землей и ветками. На улице все еще несколько свежо, потому приходится одеться потеплее. Разведённая дождем грязь немного подсохла, но вокруг еще влажно и местами остались лужи. Забросив сумку на здоровое плечо и прислонившись к перилам крылечка, Уилл рассеянно оглядывает представший пейзаж, давно ставший знакомым, но сейчас почему-то чужой: во всех направлениях — лес и деревья, деревья и лес — ничего кроме.  
      Забрав вторую сумку себе, Лектер выходит из домика и запирает дверь, оставив ключ там же, где он был до момента их прибытия, прежде чем выдвинуться. Он не произносит ничего, молча следуя по одному ему известному пути, и Грэму остается только следовать. В последний раз почти с тоской обернувшись на дом, Грэм покрепче вцепляется пальцами в ремень сумки, отходя все дальше и дальше. После проведенных здесь дней не хочет покидать ощущение, что все произошедшее было сном, который не должен был заканчиваться, но оборвался так внезапно. Необыкновенно реальная, но короткая мечта, пробуждение от которой, кажется, маячит так близко.  
      — Надеюсь, ты знаешь куда мы идем?  
      — Само собой, Уилл.  
      — И долго ещё?  
      — Явно больше, чем мы уже прошли, — и никаких более пояснений. Краткий ответ совсем не приносит желаемого удовлетворения, но больше Грэм не спрашивает, уловив намек на нежелание вести беседы.  
      С течением времени лес, громко вздыхая легкими ветрами, наполняется въедливым пением птиц и шорохами мелкой живности. Идти по бездорожью оказывается непросто, и Уилл постоянно запинается о ветки и коряги, а мышцы с непривычки быстро устают — сказывается образ жизни последней недели, призрачно схожий с существованием амёбы и отсутствием физических нагрузок. А идут они долго, навскидку Уилла целую вечность. Хотя на деле прошло не больше двух часов, но Грэм готов выть, спотыкаясь каждые десять метров, продолжая двигаться только из природного упрямства и посылая бессловесные проклятия в спину Лектера, который, кажется, совсем не чувствует усталости и легко переступает через упавшее дерево.  
      Отвлекшись на мысли и идущего впереди мужчину, он не сразу успевает среагировать, когда нога скользит по мокрой ветке этого самого дерева. Секундное замешательство и острое осознание неотвратимости падения, а затем резкое столкновение с землей и вспышка боли от выставленных в бесполезной попытке предотвратить удар руках. Вылетевшая вперед сумка ударяет по шее, и Уилл охает больше удивленно, чем болезненно — боль возвращается мгновением позже и почти ослепляет, стирая все кроме шумной пульсации по телу. Упав на локоть здоровой руки, он выпускает тяжелый стон сквозь сцепленные зубы. Мокрая грязь пропитывает брюки и пальто, не оставляя даже возможности спасти их без сдачи в химчистку, и оставляет россыпь темных точек по лицу, но Грэму все равно. Поднявшись на колени, Уилл почти всхлипывает от досады, особенно когда поднимает голову и сталкивается с непроницаемыми глазами Ганнибала над собой.  
      — Сделаем привал, — наконец выдает он, почти наверняка внутренне забавляясь поразительной ловкости бывшего профайлера.  
      Эта мысль укалывает зарождающейся злобой, и тяжело кряхтя Грэм привстает, чтобы тут же задом опуститься на злополучное дерево. Плечо разрывается болью, и даже слабое касание к месту возле раны заставляет прошипеть ругательства и пожалеть о том, что Долархайд отделался так легко. Поставив сумку на сухое место, Ганнибал осторожно опускается перед ним на корточки, придерживая рукой пострадавший в той же бойне бок, и Уиллу становится немного стыдно: у Лектера огнестрел, а он ноет из-за чертова плеча, хотя самого доктора это, к слову, совсем не смущает.  
      — Покажи, — он помогает осторожно снять пальто до локтей и расстегнуть рубашку, чтобы добраться до плеча, а вынужденному пациенту остается только держать себя в руках и не послать доктора, потому что от каждого движения ощутимо передергивает. — Рана не открылась, но тебе определенно нужна будет физиотерапия.  
      — Только если ты оплатишь ее мне. Если помнишь, это не у меня куча счетов в разных банках, все что у меня есть — я, — ядовито ухмыльнувшись, Уилл едва не вскрикивает, вцепляясь ногтями в дерево, когда пальцы Ганнибала слегка разминают мышцы плеча, что по ощущениям напоминает удары раскаленного прута, даже близко не касаясь раны во избежание инфекции. — Прекрати, ты делаешь только хуже.  
      Выразительный взгляд становится ответом, и Грэм, противореча словам, сопротивляться даже не пытается, вверяя заботу о плече доктору и молча претерпевая болезненные импульсы по нервам. По мере ослабления напряжения, ощущение огня в плече становится все меньше, а затем и вовсе сменяется теплом, которое почти даже приятно.  
      — С чего ты взял, что у меня есть?  
      — Ты предусмотрителен. Скажешь нет?  
      Усмехнувшись, Лектер набрасывает рубашку обратно, застегивая ее до самого горла и проделывая то же с пальто, а затем осторожно стирает капли грязи с лица Уилла и отряхивает ее с одежды насколько возможно. Спокойно наблюдающий за этим Грэм сосредоточенно молчит, заметив наконец то, чего не видел раньше; то, чего не замечал в силу иных обстоятельств — например, ножа или пули.  
      Забота.  
      Нежность.  
      Любовь.  
      Нерастраченные трепетные чувства, которые Лектер успешно прятал ото всех, но которые прорывались сквозь бреши в окружающих его стенах. Сердце на мгновение дает сбой, когда со всей четкостью перед глазами возникает картина коленопреклоненного мальчика, старающегося утешить разбившую коленки сестру, и отвлечь ее от пощипывания перекиси на ранке — оказалось так просто увидеть, почувствовать. Ганнибал никогда не скрывал этого от Уилла, напротив — был таким с ним, особенно тогда, когда делал больно, но осознание застигло слишком поздно.  
      Как ужасно, должно быть, раз за разом терять семью сначала в лице сестры, а затем в лице самого Грэма?.. Стоило только подумать об этом и, кажется, в каждый нерв в теле вонзились тонкие иглы — отзвуки чужих эмоций. Ему нужно будет обдумать это, но определенно не сейчас.  
      — Ты был… — Уилл хотел сказать «хорошим братом», но встретившись с янтарными глазами вовремя замолкает. — Ганнибал, я должен был быть уверен, что они в безопасности.  
      — И снова выбрал весьма экстравагантный способ.  
      — Не будь засранцем, я пытаюсь извиниться, — собеседник выгибает бровь, очевидно забавляясь, и Грэму остается только закатить глаза. — Признаю, что мне не стоило наставлять на тебя пистолет. Но и тебе не стоило ожидать чего-то другого, когда первым твоим порывом сегодня было оставить меня в доме, да? Бросить одного и уйти.  
      — Если я скажу «нет»?..  
      — То ты солжешь.  
      — Тогда не стану отрицать очевидное.  
      Глубоко вздохнув, Уилл прикрывает глаза, пытаясь успокоить желание взорваться: — Мне некому верить, поэтому я решил верить тебе.  
      — Как обременительно.  
      — Ганнибал, — рука крепко сжимает его плечо — немного просьба на грани мольбы, немного предостережение для большей весомости слов. — Никогда меня не обманывай.  
      Может, не желая лгать сейчас, но Лектер ничего не отвечает, просто позволяя мгновению ускользнуть в вечность или утонуть в Лете, и Грэм благодарен хотя бы за это.  
      — Нужно продолжить путь. Мы идём слишком медленно.  
      Они помогают друг другу подняться, и Уилл не может удержать любопытство: — Может, все же скажешь, куда мы идем?  
      — Конкретно сейчас обходим основную трассу, — потянувшись, чтобы размять затекшее от неудобного положения тело, отвечает Ганнибал, а затем направляется в прежнюю сторону, и второй мужчина беспрекословно следует за ним. — Поворот на дорогу, по которой мы ехали, уже остался позади. По моим расчетам, через четверть мили — заброшенный съезд с главной в сторону пляжей.  
      — Пляжи опасны.  
      — Как я сказал, съездом давно не пользуются. Если мы тихо подождем возле дороги, то ничего не случится. Я не собираюсь останавливаться по центру и махать руками в попытке остановить первую встречную машину, а ты?  
      Приняв камень в свою сторону с лёгкой обидой, Уилл предпочитает не отвечать на подколку: — Нам придется делать именно это, если у тебя нет припрятанной в кустах машины.  
      — Поэтому нам и нужно прибыть до полудня, если не хотим идти до ближайшего города пешком.  
      — Так просто? Нас заберет кто-то из твоих поклонников?  
      — Иногда полезно не усложнять, ты так не считаешь?  
      Неуверенный Уилл слабо кивает. Возможно, ему действительно не стоит везде искать двойное дно. Возможно. Прикинув все известные факты, он старается, чтобы голос не звучал обреченно.  
      — Это Чио, верно? Заберет нас.  
      — Не вижу энтузиазма.  
      — Она поцеловала меня, чтобы сбросить с поезда, а затем прострелила плечо. Сказать, что я не питаю к ней теплых чувств, будет по меньшей мере преуменьшением.  
      — Про поезд она мне не говорила, — довольно хмыкнув, Ганнибал с долей гордости добавляет: — Умница.  
      — Притворюсь, что не слышал.  
      Перебирать ногами, когда на плечах нет дополнительного веса осуждения и вины, оказывается значительно проще. Запах живой листвы и трав щекочет обоняние, переплетаясь с ароматом нагретой солнцем древесины, а пробивающееся через изумрудные кроны солнце слепит глаза. Уилл щурится, наслаждаясь знакомым спокойствием.  
      — Мы должны были лететь в Лондон на рождественские праздники, — внезапно врезается в тихие шепотки леса. — Рейсы постоянно откладывались и отменялись, потому как погода была крайне переменчивой. Снег, нулевая видимость и холод, пронизывающий до самых костей — обычная ситуация в начале той зимы.  
      Не нужно говорить о какой именно зиме идет речь — это оказывается слишком очевидным, да и просто не нужно и не хочется перебивать. Еще неуверенный, но полный решимости, Уилл вслушивается в мнившееся громким дыхание в ожидании продолжения долгого рассказа. Ранее не хотелось знать, что происходит в головах других, потому что вполне хватало того, что происходило в его собственной, однако сейчас он нетерпеливо предвкушает горький, отдающий металлом вкус того, что откроет ему Ганнибал, будто ребенок, получивший подарок — со страхом, что ожидания не оправдаются, и священным трепетом. Однажды дарованная откровенность оказалась для него слишком тяжелой, чтобы вынести, и Грэм поплатился за это сполна — они оба заплатили высокую цену. В этот раз ошибка не должна повториться: подарок слишком желанен, чтобы отвергать, хотя и по-прежнему пропитан болью.  
      В пару шагов догнав впереди идущего, Грэм скрывает удивление: — Мне казалось, ты не слишком хотел вспоминать.  
      — Я подумал, тебе следует знать.  
      Когда Ганнибал снова заговаривает Грэм чувствует, как пространство заметно дрожит между ними, и вслушиваясь в мерный, успокаивающий голос, Уилл незаметно для себя сосредотачивается на тембре и интонациях, шипящих и певучих слогах, все больше приобретающих таинственные нотки идеального рассказчика, а затем невольно начинает представлять те картины, которые ему рисуются: — С самого утра падал снег…  
      На ресницах оседает пылинка. В попытке убрать ее мужчина обнаруживает на пальцах быстро таящую снежинку и удивленно моргает.  _Век щекотно касается еще одна холодная капля. Распахнув глаза, Уилл оглядывается вокруг, теряясь в бесконечном белом пространстве. Приглушенный шепот ветра со свистом обтекает частые стволы деревьев, минуя несущественные преграды на своем пути и поднимая с занесенной снегом земли небольшой ворох пыли, холодно блестящей на тусклом свету. Оголенные ветви пушистых сосен и елей, сплошь покрытые белыми режущими кристаллами, едва колыхаются в такт дыханию окружающего поляну леса, роняя бесконечный поток инеевых блесток, впивающихся в кожу сотнями иголок. Легкий туман, равномерно стелящийся сколь может охватить взор, ненавязчиво прикасается к телу прохладой и влажностью, нагло пробираясь за ворот рубашки и тактильно обозначая свое присутствие, делая голубоватую дымку чуть менее сказочной.  
      Посреди этого холодного царства грозное темное пятно кажется чем-то лишним, инородным, чуждым, будто вырезанным с одной картинки и вклеенным в другую, совершенно не подходящую ни по смыслу, ни по содержанию общей композиции, бесцеремонно занимая место пряничного домика. Теплое свечение, наполняющее окна и переливающееся через прозрачную грань стекла, опрокидывается наружу, приманивая скитальцев, словно огонек маяка в царстве вечного льда, а знакомый фасад поместья, занесен нетронутым тонким снежным полотном. В остальном же все осталось совершенно неизменным с последнего раза, когда мужчина видел замок Лектеров воочию, разве что одна из стен здесь цела, а не разгромлена временем.  
      Под ботинками хрустят снежинки, совсем тихо, словно бы не снег вовсе, а скорее тонкий слой белоснежной пены, поэтому высокий скрип ступени слишком резко ударяет по барабанным перепонкам, затихая в шорохах взвившегося и вновь падающего снега, теряясь в пространстве, но заставляя, однако, поубавить скорость шага и впредь ступать более осторожно. Полукрадучись, словно боящийся потревожить невидимых обитателей вор, Уилл медленно отворяет дверь, оказываясь в просторном холле.  
      Фигура, облаченная в клетчатый костюм-тройку и отбрасывающая тощую рогатую тень, уже ожидает его здесь.  
      — Кажется очень реальным, — эхо многократно разносит слова, поэтому Грэм старается быть еще тише, проговаривая звуки почти одними лишь губами. — Реальнее, чем обычно.  
      — Об этом я говорил, когда сказал «личная заинтересованность». Ты эмоционально вовлечен в мое прошлое едва ли не сильнее, чем я, но боишься и не хочешь признаться.  
      Недовольно стрельнув глазами в еще более самодовольную версию доктора Лектера, Грэм ядовитым шепотом возмущается: — Можешь перестать анализировать? Ты же не настоящий.  
      — Твое воображение делает меня субъективно реальным, Уилл, как и все здесь, — усмехнувшись, мужчина жестом призывает к тишине. — Лучше послушай.  
      — Анниба-а-а! — раздается откуда-то слева, как только последний произнесенный Ганнибалом слог растворяется в пространстве залы, и двое мужчин одновременно поворачивают головы к источнику шума.  
      — Мастер Лектер находится в покоях Вашей матери, — улыбаясь маленькой девочке на своих руках, терпеливо объясняет крупная статная женщина с добродушным лицом. Как бы Грэм не старался вглядеться, он не может запомнить его, а отдельные черты не желают объединяться в единый образ. Ни лица, ни возраста, только размывающийся силуэт из когда-то увиденного кинофильма.  
Перепачканная чернилами ладошка с растопыренными звездочкой пальчиками указывает за плечо няни, когда малышка с умилительной настойчивостью маленького ребенка вновь повторяет «Анниба!».  
      — Миша, — произносят сразу три голоса с разным выражением, но шепот быстро падает в тишину настолько громкую, что от нее звенит в ушах.  
      Мурлыкая какую-то веселую детскую песенку, которая кажется отдаленно знакомой, дама проплывает мимо Уилла, едва задевая его краешком рукава, и прикосновение похоже на невесомый поцелуй ветра — такое же слабое и едва ощутимое. В приглушенном свете хрустальных люстр крестик на груди женщины ярко вспыхивает золотом, хотя и кажется тусклым рядом со светлыми кудрями маленькой леди. Лица девочки мужчина не видит, но интуитивно знает, на кого она похожа. Чем дальше отдаляются воспоминания, тем призрачнее становятся, поэтому спустя мгновение и безликая женщина, и крошка на ее руках исчезают, рассыпаясь на тысячи атомов.  
      — Следуй за мной, — тихий голос не скрывает легкой печали, а глаза — грусти, и Грэму приходится напомнить себе, что этот Лектер не настоящий.  
      Неспешно ступая по лестнице, Уилл касается щербатых стен, ощущая их шероховатость; прикасается к лакированным перилам, вспоминая каждую их выступающую царапину и колющую пальцы щепку. Конечно, в то время, в котором они находятся сейчас, их могло не быть, но мужчина не думает об этом: время относительно, а эта реальность существует параллельно с ним — Грэм и Лектер затерялись где-то вне, поэтому значение имеет только само чувственное восприятие.  
      Память, эмоция, чувство.  
      — Куда мы идем?..  
      Не удостоившись ответа, Уилл старается поспевать за плавным, но скорым шагом Ганнибала, одновременно скользя взглядом по деталям интерьера. Мозг, получивший образы рассыпающихся предметов три года назад, воскрешает воспоминания о них, восстанавливая предполагаемый внешний вид и выстраивая где-то когда-то встреченные недостающие мелочи. Дополненная фантазией сцена субъективно реальна, а отголоски чувств рассказчика постепенно синхронизируются со слушателем, легко и преступно незаметно.  
      Комната Мадам располагается почти в самом дальнем конце крыла, и дверь оказывается незапертой. Просочившись внутрь, мужчина оглядывает открывшееся помещение, более похожее на музейную залу: расписной потолок, множество разнообразных картин, обилие деревянных панелей, украшенных искусно вырезанными узорами — все живет и дышит эпохой Ренессанса, будто Симонетта Лектер привезла с собою самый лучший и любимый кусочек Италии. Между стен переплетаются, кажется, тысячи запахов, но отчетливее всего ощущается корица и сладкий древесный аромат — Грэм научился выделять их уже давно, улавливая знакомые оттенки на коже Ганнибала.  
      — Мне всегда нравилась мамина комната.  
      — Я понимаю почему, — добавляет Уилл беззвучно, лишь одними губами.  
      Отзвуки женского голоса, поначалу едва слышные, теперь обретают форму слов. Не иначе как из воздуха материализуется силуэт высокой девушки с тонким лицом и гордо поджатыми губами. Сейчас она волнуется, хотя и не желает этого показать, и ее ясные карие с вишневым отливом глаза вспыхивают красноватыми искрами, отражая свет. Мать Ганнибала нажимает на губы херувима, изображенного на стенной панели, и открывается потайной ящичек, который в будущем будет беспощадно вырван и выпотрошен — так это видел Уилл.  
      С противоположного конца комнаты слышится торопливый топот маленьких ног. Спеша, юный Ганнибал Лектер VIII вбегает в комнату с небольшим ларцом, стараясь не споткнуться о край ковра. Мадам забирает из тайника драгоценности и бросает их в ларец вместе с несколькими связанными в пачку письмами; для остальных писем места не хватает — они обратятся в пыль позднее, покрывая вздувшийся от времени и воды паркет.  
      — Сколько тебе было?  
      — Восемь.  
      Очертя полукруг из шагов, Уилл внимательно вглядывается в лицо юного графа, в детские черты, глаза, еще не знающие страданий, которые испытает их обладатель, но громкий голос главы семейства бесцеремонно разгоняет мысли. Тень скрывает лицо старшего Лектера, когда он возникает в дверях, чтобы оповестить присутствующих о том, что машина ждет. Обменявшись несколькими фразами, призраки прошлого рассыпаются под пытливым взглядом невольного зрителя.  
      Во дворе раздается мерный гул мотора, и наблюдающий из окна Уилл провожает исчезающий в метели автомобиль._  
      Тем временем, более чем тридцать лет спустя, Ганнибал Лектер продолжает рассказ, наблюдая за сосредоточенным профилем верного слушателя: Уилл напоминает монотонно движущуюся статую, и лишь дыхание выдает в нем живое существо. Любой другой бы нашел это пугающим, но не Ганнибал — он внимательно наблюдает.  
      — Дороги замело, поэтому до аэропорта мы так и не доехали. Машина застряла на подступах к воротам поместья…  
_Чугунные пики ворот пронзают низко севшее небо. Темная грузная металлическая туша испускает последний шумный выдох и замирает, не в силах проползти более ни метра.  
      — Что такое, mio caro? — госпожа Лектер нежно касается плеча своего супруга, сохраняя аристократическое спокойствие. Мужчина накрывает ее тонкую ладонь своей, немного сжимая, когда открытая водительская дверь впускает в салон порцию холодного воздуха.  
      — Ein Mannlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm, — напевают звенящие детские голоса, — Es hat fon lauter Purpur ein Mantelein um**…  
      А остальное заглушает ветер.  
      Ежась от попадающего на кожу снега, Уилл наблюдает, как мужчины переговариваются о чем-то взглядом, а затем оглядывается на поместье, но не находит его из-за белесой снежной стены._  
      Стоит только замолкнуть, как Грэм резко переводит взгляд на Лектера без намека на разум — он не здесь, и в тихой, но властной манере произносит: — Продолжай, я слушаю тебя.  
      И Ганнибал не смеет перечить. Не в этот раз.  
      — Смирившись с нашим опозданием на рейс, мы направились в наш летний дом и обосновались там, потому как до поместья в такую метель было безумно холодно, а Миша была слишком маленькой, чтобы перенести длинное путешествие без последствий в виде пневмонии.  
_Охотничий домик Лектеров за три столетия превратился из примитивного укрытия в удобный уединенный дом в лесу, деревянно кирпичный, с очень крутой крышей, чтобы не залеживался снег. Рядом располагается небольшой амбар с жильем для обслуги, а за домом — уборная в викторианском стиле, с резным расписным орнаментом; крыша строения едва виднеется над скрывающей его живой изгородью. В фундаменте домика все еще можно видеть камни алтаря, воздвигнутого в темные века людьми, поклонявшимися ужу — «травяной змее».  
      — Ганнибал?.. — зовет Грэм, вдохнув обжигающий холодом воздух полной грудью, и не может удержаться от надрывного кашля. Тонкая одежда не препятствие для мороза. — Ганнибал?  
      По ту сторону, за оконным стеклом тонко дрожит огонек зажженной свечи, и мужчина настойчиво шагает вперед, оставляя быстро заметаемые следы. Дыхание согревает стекло, оставляя след, и прищуренные глаза выхватывают размытое изображение: перед камином, у края каменной плиты, стоит медная ванночка, в которой плещется пенная вода под маленькими ручками Миши. Мальчик, стоя на коленях рядом и упираясь в бортик локтями, снимает детский браслет с ее руки, окунает в пену и принимается выдувать мыльные пузыри для сестренки, а влекомые каминной тягой в своем недолгом полете пузыри отражают освещенные пламенем лица сидящих, пока не лопаются над огнем. Девочке нравится тянуться за переливающимися сферами в попытке поймать, но браслет ей хочется вернуть больше, поэтому она не успокаивается, пока юный граф не возвращает украшение обратно на ее тоненькую бархатную ручку.  
      Бестелесным призраком проносится перед окном обеспокоенная Мадам и убийственно спокойный Яков, но изображение меркнет, а стекло затягивается рисунками инея.  
      — Ганнибал? — слабый голос и неуверенный стук в дверь почти неслышен за свистом ветра, остервенело треплющим сгорбленную фигуру несчастной жертвы.  
      Морозные иголочки впиваются в кожу с новой силой, заставляя ее занеметь и покраснеть, но дверь не открывается ни через минуту, ни через две, а объятия собственных холодеющих рук нисколько не согревают. Съежившись у порога, как прогнанный в метель старый пес, Уилл трет замерзающими ладонями плечи, наблюдая как медленно догорает оконная свеча._  
      — Некоторое время мы жили там, но не могу сказать сколько точно — три с половиной недели, вероятно. Еды, к сожалению, было немного, но граф надеялся, что к тому времени как запасы закончатся, снега станет меньше, и мы уже переберемся в замок. Откуда нам было знать, что он давно принадлежит не нам?..  
_Не чувствуя уже рук и ног, Грэм тихо продолжает приоткрывать губы в безмолвном шепоте: он зовет, он просит, сипя беззвучным голосом в слабых облачках пара, как вдруг ветер резко стихает. Наступившее так внезапно мертвое спокойствие не приносит облегчения — что-то произойдет, и становится страшно, когда темные, расплывающиеся фигуры проносятся мимо деревьев, мелькая среди них темными кляксами, а далекий лай и перешептывания раздаются внезапно близко. Белые от снега ресницы трепещут, опускаясь и поднимаясь вновь, но этого хватает, чтобы тени успели материализоваться в людей.  
      Людей ли?..  
      Дверь в дом рывком отворяется, пропуская в дом троих мужчин с перекошенными лицами, и промерзший до костей Уилл сильнее вжимается в стену подле, глядя на них снизу-вверх: громадные фигуры исполинов, пред которыми беспомощно замирают даже бывалые охотники на чудовищ; с лица которых сверкают дикие, страшные глаза — так не смотрят даже безумцы.  
      Они входят и раздается выстрел; тонкий, исполненный ужаса визг, детский надрывный плач, а сердце не принадлежащего этому времени свидетеля замирает в глотке и бесконечно долго падает вниз, чтобы разбиться. Зажмурив глаза и зажав уши, Уилл знает, что ему нужен перерыв: он остро нуждается в минуте или часе, чтобы взять себя в руки и различить пережитое Лектером и собственные чувства.  
      — Ганнибал, пожалуйста, — слова не проникают в реальность, оседая на границе между миров, а рассказчик продолжает говорить. Неосознанно жестоко._  
      Переведя дыхание, старшая версия единственного выжившего в той бойне не замечает, что собеседника бьет озноб, потому что дрожит сам. Рассказ, который должен был быть сухим пересказом событий давно минувших дней, отчего-то вслух звучит много болезненнее, чем виделся в голове, выбивая из колеи. Доктор Лектер обещал спасти подопечного от ножей прошлого, но Ганнибал не может справится с ними сам.  
      — Отца они убили сразу двумя выстрелами в грудь, а маму… — он прокашливается, игнорируя ноющее в районе груди нечто. — Она сопротивлялась, а им это не понравилось, и они избивали ее. Долго; так долго, что мне казалось — прошли часы.  
_Когда он вновь поднимает веки первое, что Уилл видит — направленный на него револьвер. Откуда-то он знает, что это — даренный антикварный револьвер отца, забрызганный кровью и грязью до неузнаваемости, но он слишком часто держал его в руках, исключительно незаряженным и под присмотром, чтобы не признать сейчас. Словно глаз металлической змеи, черное отверстие в стволе пристально следит за каждым движением Миши, грозя вот-вот броситься вперед с пулей и вцепиться в ее маленькое тельце, и мальчик спешно прижимает дрожащую сестру к груди покрепче в тщетной попытке защитить: закрыть собой и от пришедших из ниоткуда чудовищ, и от вида умирающего совсем рядом отца и перепуганной до смерти матери, отчаянно дернувшуюся к детям._  
_С улицы через распахнутую дверь веет холодом, а тонкие рубашки совсем не спасают от кусачего мороза. Маленькие ладони юного графа гладят по спинке девочки, стараясь не дать замерзнуть или увидеть происходящее, будто в кошмаре. Да и сам старается не смотреть, сосредотачиваясь на Мише: она дрожит, но не плачет, даже когда папа испускает последний вздох в полуметре от них, а красная лужа от его тела растекается по полу совсем рядом с ее белоснежными носочками. Огонь камина отражается от крови, превращая ее в жидкое пламя, словно сама жизнь отца утекает, расписывая дощатый пол неведомыми узорами, и, чувствуя слезы в своих глазах, Ганнибал думает, что это красиво._  
 _Как уродливые вилктаки***, скалясь и рыча друг на друга пришедшие варвары расходятся по дому в поисках наживы, оставив одного в качестве надзирателя для бывших хозяев. Мадам Лектер, как всегда стараясь оставаться леди, просит сохранить детям жизнь и в ее голосе отражается что-то, чего мальчик никогда не слышал — скрытая, дрожащая мольба._  
 _Сняв с кресла, на котором она читала книгу до вторжения в дом незнакомцев, плед, она медленно подползает к своим детям, накрывая плечи Ганнибала и обнимая его, согревая Мишу между собой и сыном. И только сейчас юный граф видит на щеках матери невидимые, прозрачные линии, с удивлением понимая, что это слезы. Соленые и горькие._  
 _Обычно многозвучный голос срывается то здесь, то там, пока Симонетта изо всех сил старается успокоить детей их любимой песней про человечка, что носит пурпурно-красный плащик, и вслушиваясь в тихие звуки, перебивающиеся всхлипами, мальчик совсем не по-детски думает, что напуганного черным лесом человечка, наверное, разорвали дикие звери, и потому пурпурный плащик так ярко отдает красным._  
 _На ручке Мише тускло поблескивает браслет, и, заметив это, чудовище отвратительно скалится, протягивая покрытую шрамами лапу к сестренке, но мать заслоняет девочку собой и пальцы жестко настигают ее волосы, пытаясь оттащить от ребенка. Не в силах удержать вскрика, графиня пытается вывернуться из крепкой хватки или хотя бы ослабить давление, но раззадоривает убийцу лишь сильнее. Не думая, юный граф хватает подвернувшийся под руку багор из сервитера и что есть силы бьет по предплечью обидчика._  
 _Звук пощечины, сопровождаемый отборной бранью, кажется оглушающе громким, а вернувшиеся на шум варвары ужасающе гогочут словно гиены, смеясь над тем, что одного из них поранил мальчишка. Всю левую сторону лица обжигает болью, а колени разбиваются об пол, оставляя распускаться маленькие красные бисерины на коже. Удар был настолько сильным, что будь он нанесен с ведущей руки — скорее всего был бы смертельным._  
 _Оперевшись ладонями, Ганнибал старается подняться, но едва он делает это, как разъяренный монстр снова направляет пистолет. Щелчок затвора и опущенный курок. Мальчишка готов поклясться, что видит, как пуля медленно начинает движение по стволу, уже наметив жертву и скоро устремляясь к ней._  
 _«Как же Миша?..» — мысль обрывается уже знакомым грохотом выстрела._  
 _Просвистев в воздухе, пуля глухо врезается в стену, оставив на картине маленькую дырку. Рыча, словно дикая кошка, мама в последний момент успевает оттолкнуть обидчика, бросаясь на него в желании растерзать царапаясь, кусаясь и плача._  
 _Стараясь угомонить оглушительный звон в голове, Ганнибал вдыхает, чувствуя сползающую к кончику носа слезу. Прозрачная капля медленно наполняется, холодно сияя на свету, а затем так же медленно падает вниз. Падает, и ее вес посылает рябь по поверхности кровавого океана на полу. Маленькие руки мальчика почти полностью запачканы кровью, светлая рубашка, пропитавшаяся ею, липнет к телу, и Ганнибал знает — его лицо окрашено в красное, как и все здесь._  
 _Мама болезненно стонет — и это звук, который возвращает в реальность. Испуганная Миша тонко всхлипывает дважды, а затем начинает плакать, громко взвизгивая и стараясь отползти в угол комнаты. Ее маленькие пальчики кривятся, стискивая краешек пледа, но она, похоже, даже этого не замечает в силу испуга. На четвереньках, оставляя за собой длинный красный след, мальчик движется к ней, обнимая, но девочка плачет лишь громче, пугаясь влажных холодных прикосновений._  
 _Сжав ее в объятиях, Ганнибал зажмуривается, всхлипывая вместе с ней. Страшно. Он чувствует этот кислый мерзостный вкус, вплетающийся в металл и отвратительный запах мучительной смерти. Неотвратимости и обреченности. Бессилия._  
 _Сыпя оскорблениями, агрессор замахивается снова и снова, разбивая лицо всегда гордой женщины безжалостно, с нескрываемым наслаждением. Оглушенная, дезориентированная Мадам падает на пол сломанной куклой, как только держащая рука отпускает растрепанные теперь волосы, и пытается дышать, тихонько всхлипывая и постанывая от боли. Но кулаки сменяются ногами, врезающимися в тонкий стан. Уже со второго такого пинка хрустят ребра, ломаясь и впиваясь в легкие осколками. Хрипя, ловя дыхание окровавленными губами, женщина пытается защитится, закрывая руками не голову — живот._  
 _Повсюду так много крови, что, кажется, она везде: на полу, на стенах, на матери и детях и на убийцах. Она стекает с потолка, капает, словно дождем, и заливает все. Какофония звуков разрывает мозг изнутри: крики, громкий надрывный плач, громовые раскаты язвительного смеха — все это закручивается по спирали, как несущий с собой гибель смерч._  
 _Может быть проходят минуты, но юному графу кажется — проходит вечность._  
 _«Почему? За что?..» — хочется спросить мальчику, стучащему зубами от ужаса, когда один из мародеров выволакивает на улицу Мадам, измученную и истерзанную, слабую, уже не сопротивляющуюся, лишь только бестолково взирающую прямо перед собой. Ни следа горделивой женщины, которая виделась ранее, — только бессмысленное создание, утонувшее в боли, страхе и унижении._  
 _Они сжигают ее живьем, привязав к столбу тонкой амбарной цепью, словно какую-то ведьму во времена инквизиции, но она даже не кричит, позволяя пламени объять себя плотным коконом. Мысленно Ганнибал молится за то, что ей сломали спину, и она в действительности ничего не чувствует, но…_  
 _На мгновение ловит ее взгляд и внутри все обмирает от первозданного ужаса: кожа ее медленно опаляется, пласты обожженной ткани сползают вместе с кусками жженного мяса, но глаза с молчаливой слезой, замершее на губах в кровавом выдохе «пожалуйста» твердят об обратном. Чувствует, знает, но просит по-прежнему не за себя._  
 _После всего этого шума и гама остается только тишина. Болезненная и пустая. Ничего не остается, помощи больше ждать неоткуда._  
 _— Тащи их сюда, Грутас! — кричит кто-то, и грузная фигура подходит к детям, заслоняя свет и наклоняясь, чтобы жестко схватить мальчика за плечо, до боли сдавливая кость._  
 _— Н-нет, — ломким голосом шепчет_ Уилл, резко отклоняясь назад от держащей руки.  
      Это Ганнибал. Только он, и его всепонимающие янтарные глаза.  
      Захватившая фантазия разбивается также легко, как завладела им, оставляя после себя жгучую боль осознания и пустоту в душе. Прислонив к глазам ладонь, Грэм думает, что его лицо будет мокрым от слез, но нет — его глаза сухи. Только небольшая дрожь в пальцах, и больше ничего.  
      Спустя длинную минуту, пока спазм немоты спадает с горла, Уилл все-таки отваживается начать говорить: — Долго нам еще?  
      Лектер качает головой, и больше ни один из них не произносит ни единого слова. Еще через некоторое время они добираются до дороги, и вскоре неприметная темно-синяя машина останавливается у обочины.  
      «Забавно, — подавленно думает Уилл тогда без грамма веселья. — Мы все хотим заглянуть за завесу тайны, но если нам это удаётся… зажмуриваемся и притворяемся, будто ничего не видели.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Нуар (фр. film noir — «чёрный фильм») — фильмы 40-50-х, в которых запечатлена атмосфера пессимизма, недоверия, разочарования и цинизма, характерная для американского общества во время Второй мировой войны и в первые годы холодной войны. - вики. Автору показалось, что это будет подходящее название.  
> ** Маленький человечек безмолвно и тихо стоит в лесу, / На нем - маленький плащик ярко-пурпурного цвета, / Скажите-ка, что это может быть за человечек, / Который стоит в лесу совсем один / В своем пурпурно-красном маленьком плащике?..  
> *** Вилктаки - в литовской мифологии волки-оборотни.  
> \- Кроме того, вся глава наполнена отсылками к книге: фразами, описаниями и так далее. Автор старался адаптировать книгу под сериал, и вставки местами были уместны. Есть одна цитата из компьютерной игры Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice, от которой автор без ума :}  
> \---  
> C первой сотней страниц!  
> Благодарю за прочтение! :)


End file.
